I'm innocent
by Escaped.prisioner.of.Azkaban
Summary: It all seemed fine until one fateful summer night. The murder happened in the Potter's household. Ginny Potter was found dead and the accused one for the murder is no one other that her own husband, Harry Potter. Despite his claims that he's innocent, the Wizarding World thinks he's guilty. But Ron Weasley refuses to believe in it and decides to prove Harry's innocence...
1. Chapter 1

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister 3 The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Light wind was slowly passing outside. Sun was coming down for the rest and the moon was proudly rising. First stars were already shining on the darkening sky. Street lamps slowly started to light up the street below. All houses showed signs of tired occupants, but not the one on the end of the street. Light from living room was shining brightly. I anyone would pass by, they could see one happy toddler chased by his mother.

"James, c'mon, it's time for bed…"

"No, Mommy! I'm not tiwed!" said much hyped three year old.

"Yes you are mister, now let's go. Unless you want your Daddy to be sad because you didn't listen to your Mommy…" said Ginny.

Three year old James immediately raised hands to be scooped by his mother's arms. Ginny lifted him and passed her hand thru his blackish hair. _He has grown so much_ she thought to herself. It seemed like yesterday that she was saying her yes to Harry, finding out that she was pregnant with little angel that laid in her arms right now. Albus was already in bed, only a year and three months old. They were happy with little family of theirs. Harry told her that he thought he would never survive the hell of the war with Voldemort. Every time that she remembered that her life could be different one, her heart broke. She couldn't imagine her life without Harry. The same words could be told by Harry. Ginny was his everything, his lover, best friend, support, mother of his children, family he never had. She closed her eyes and lightly kissed top of James' head. With that, James snuggled even more into Ginny's embrace.

James and Albus were two different worlds. James was very much like his namesakes. Mischievous character, curious kid that always said yes to challenges. But he was also a boy who would help everyone, boy who loved hugs and kisses from his parents, a boy who loved. Albus, on the other hand, was very quiet kid. Even though he was as curious as James, he found different ways to know the answer. But the difference was that he was completely mother's boy. He adored Ginny in so many ways. He loved when she read good night story, kisses he received alongside his brother every morning, every single hug.

Ginny carefully tucked James in his bed when she turned to leave, she heard small voice from the bed.

"Mummy, story please?" said James with tiredness present on his face.

Ginny smiled while she picked the book. Carefully, she sat down and James snuggled into her embrace. She opened the book and started to read. She didn't have to ask which story she would read. Everyone knew that James would only listen to story of The Wizard and the Hooping Pot.

"Shall we start my young companion?"

He give her sleepy nod and she started the story. That story fascinated her because it showed muggles alongside wizards. She agreed with standing that we all should help each other, but she also knew that there were still those who would disagree with her immediately. She was reading, but when she came to the middle of the story, she looked down. James was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open and his body relaxed. She carefully slipped out of the bed, bent down to kiss his head and brought book to its previous place on shelf. When she was at the door, she turned to look at James one more time. He was spread at his back, right leg and arm falling from the bed. She chuckled and turned to leave. As quite as she could, she closed the door. Slowly she went to check up on Albus. While James slept on his back, just like his father, Albus laid like her. He was curled on his left side facing the door of the nursery. His thumb was placed in his mouth, and mobile over the crib still played lullaby. She exited Albuses' room the same way she did with James'. She slowly went toward the kitchen. Their life was going great. Wonderful actually. She stopped at the picture of her and Harry's wedding. She wore simple white dress that went till her knees. Veil was made by her mother from her own wedding dress. Bouquet was made from freshly picked white and pink roses from her own home. No makeup was visible on her face, Harry asked her for that favour. According to him, she was even more beautiful without it. Harry was standing on her left. He wore simple black robes with emerald green tide that went with his eyes. His hair was tousled by light wind and he would occasionally kiss Ginny's top of the head. It was perfect day. Only their family was present with few close friends. Her happiest memory was speech that was given by Harry. He told her and guests about his love for her. Every single word was filled with love, passion and gentleness. Soft smile came to her lips when she remembered afterward of the speech.

She slowly went down the stairs and she entered the kitchen. She picked up a cup and went to prepare the tea for herself. Harry was late again from his work. She knew that his job could be exhausting for both sides of the family, but she respected it, even though she sometimes wanted that Harry will find quite job, not the one that could easily kill you.

Clock shoved half past nine. He should have been home an hour ago. She just went to prepare the water when she heard knocking on the front door. She immediately went still. It wasn't in Harry's stile to knock on the door. She warily took her wand and went toward the door.

* * *

"I love you so much…"

"Mmmm" said muffled voice.

Ron was cosily lying on his bed with Hermione positioned on his bare chest. They enjoyed in peace while they could. Rose was at her grandparents' for a weekend so he and Hermione could rest themselves. This day was good. They relaxed in bed, had a warm bath together, and they again went into bed.

"We should do this more often…" mumbled Hermione.

"Oh, I agree" said Ron.

"You know, I was thinking" she said straightening herself up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I- I was thinking, maybe, I mean if you want…" she bit her lip "try for another baby? Ron?"

He didn't answer immediately. There was a thought running thru his head. They had their Rose just a year and few months ago, were they ready? He knew that the same age gap was between his nephews, James and Albus, but Harry and Ginny knew exactly what they were doing. They were experts. While him and Hermione were… still learning. He spoke with Harry in one occasion and Harry said to him that parenthood is simply described as the most beautiful hell. At first, he thought that Harry was overreacting, but now… only thing he could do is simply agree with him. He loved Rose and wouldn't let her go even if his own life depended on it, but sometimes… Then he imagined little boy, with his red hair, and his mother's warm brown eyes running outside in the garden. Laughter all around, serenity that comes with it.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice came thru his consciousness.

He looked up and saw her anxious face. He scooped it in his hands and gave her light kiss on her lips.

"Let's do it" he went to kiss her once again when he heard tapping noise on the bedroom window.

"Bloody bird" he growled.

"Don't swear Ronald!" Hermione said playfully.

He kissed her once again when tapping noise repeated. Ron annoyingly stood up and went toward the window. He let equally annoyed bird inside and took the letter that she was carrying. He absently gave treat and looked at the letter. It had ministry's stamp on it. To be specific, the one from the aurors' office. He frowned ignoring Hermione's question and opened it. He should be on leave for rest of the month which meant that something serious have happened. He read thru letter until his eyes hadn't stopped on so familiar address. Blood from his face disappeared immediately, while Hermione went to hold him up.

"Ron, what happened, you are scaring me!" she said franticly.

Ron could just blankly watch in paper in his hands. Hermione took it from him and started to read. She understood why Ron had such strong reaction. In the letter was written about a murder that happened in so familiar address for them…

* * *

 **AN: So here you go! this is the first chapter of the story! I hope you liked it and you'll gave it a chance... If you find any grammar mistakes, please don't be harsh, everyone could occasionally make some mistakes. I'll post future chapters every Tuesday and Thursday! Till the next chapter, your E.P.o.A!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Once peaceful and quite night turned into noisy and restless one. Lights were up in the last house of the street, and many people were running all over the place. Incomprehensible speech could be heard from both house and the street. Neighbours gathered around to see what commotion is all about. Aurors in their uniform were walking around, trying to keep noisy neighbours as far as they could. Loud crack boomed thru street but no one noticed. Pale auror, in robes that were clumsy hanging on him, tried to pass thru the crowd. He passed thru the gate not noticing nervous looks on his colleges' face. Ron almost went to the front door when someone stopped him.

"What are you doing here, Weasley" he heard rusty voice.

"Let me go thru, Richard" Ron growled in shaky voice.

"I'll ask you one more time, what are you doing here?!" asked Richard in more commanding voice.

"I SAID LET ME-" shouted Ron but somebody came to see what was commotion all about.

"What the hell are you screaming about? If there's a problem then-"

Suddenly, William Jones stopped. His face wend from shock to pity and anger. He sharply took Richard for his forearm and dragged him on the side.

"Are you mental, Carlson?! What have I said about-?" he started but Richard sopped him.

"It wasn't me! I'm equally surprised as you are and-"he suddenly stopped.

They both saw sudden movement on the edge of their sight. Ron took the chance and went toward the door. Before anyone could stop him, he came into the hall. He couldn't prepare for the sight that awaited him. Ginny laid motionless staring blankly in the ceiling above her. Ashen pale colour started to take over her once well-tanned skin. Once alive flame like hair that was covering her face stood out like real flames. There were some aurors around her, but he didn't care for them. Ron was just staring in disbelief. He felt something wetting his face, but he didn't stop them. Tears were now freely flowing down to the floor. He felt numb. It just didn't seem right. It was just a nightmare from which he would wake up any moment. But he didn't. It was real. He felt gentle hand taking him for his forearm and carried him away from scene. His eyes were still on his sister's motionless body.

Someone seated him in the living room. He didn't react to anything. He knew that people were moving in front of him, he knew that they were talking to him but he couldn't concentrate on them. His thoughts were still on Ginny, on scene that he saw in the hall. Suddenly, questions just started to flow into his mind. Where were kids? Where the heck was Harry? He should be home by 8! Was he injured? James, Albus! Have they seen their mother murdered in front of them? Ginny- has she suffered? Broken sobs were now ripping thru his body. He couldn't control them. His head hurt, his lungs were screaming to get enough air thru unsteady breaths, but most of all, his heart ached for his little sister, his brother and best friend, for his godson and his little nephew. Somebody placed cold glass to his lips and liquid went thru his throat. Again, numbness passed all over his body, but silent tears remained. He felt gentle arms around himself, he heard calming words talking into is ear, but he didn't care. He didn't want to hear them. He just wanted to be alone, to know what have lest of the so loved Potters.

"Who the hell send him message?! I swear, when I find out, he would be flying from his job like-"

"Jones, I think that was enough!" said the person, a woman that was holding him in an embrace "I agree with you, but do you think that we will help Ron by screaming right now? No? I don't think so genius! Now shut you enormous mouth and be quite! He just went thru big enough shock and last thing he needs is you screaming on person that is not here!"

Silence. Well what could be called silence by the occasion, came onto the room. Someone passed Ron another glass which he absently took. He drank entire glass and rested his head in arms. Ron could still feel tears falling down and he thought that they wouldn't stop anytime soon. He felt hand soothingly rubbing his back although he didn't care.

"James, Albus? What about them?" suddenly hoarse voice asked, Ron's voice. He removed his head from its previous place.

"They are ok. Albus is with Mark, asleep in his nursery and James…" said Kate.

"And James what?" he asked alarmed "And James what Kate?"

She looked around the room unsure. No one said anything at first and Ron only grew more alarmed. Finally, Richard spoke.

"When we came here- we found him lying on top of the stairs. He was unconscious." Ron started to shake his head.

"You- you said they were-"he said in small voice.

"And they are" said Kate "Yes, we found James unconscious, but it was nothing more than stupefy spell. He is all right now. Actually, he is playing in the kitchen with Robert. Do you want me to fetch him? Maybe he would do some good for you."

Ron nodded his head unable to say anything. William stood up from his seat and went into the kitchen. No one wanted to say anything, no one knew what to say. Sound of small footsteps could be heard soon. Everyone looked up san saw little toddler running into the room. Ron immediately scooped him into so much needed hug. They just held each other, not a word was spoken. Ron kept his face in James' hair. It was soft, it smelled of children's shampoo. Ginny kissed him on his head so many times, she and Harry gave him and Albus so much love. Harry specially. He gave them all that love he didn't have when he was growing up. Harry… what happened to him… Were Jamie and Al destined to the same fate as Harry, Teddy and so many others? Orphans? He asked himself why it had to be such cruel. What now? Who is going to take care of them, what will happen next, what does the future holds… so many unanswered questions?

"Unca…" he said, his voice muffled by Ron's robes.

"Oh Jamie…" he mumbled in his head.

James was now sitting in his lap. Small body was so much needed to be placed in his embrace. Lonely tear would from time to time fall down, but he couldn't care less.

"Are you all right?" he asked James. He had to hear from James that he was all right to believe in it.

James tiredly nodded. His head was resting upon Ron's chest.

"So, what were you doing with Robert? Were you playing?"

"We play with my train and Snuffles" James answered.

Ron started gently rub his hand on James's small back. Soon, his young body became relaxed.

"Unca, mommy asleep?" James asked.

Ron opened his mouth, but no words came out. How could he explain to his nephew that he will never see his mother? That she would not wake up?

"Yeah, she's asleep…" Ron said in strained voice.

"When she wake up?"

"I- I don't know sweetie. I don't know…" tears were once again flowing down his cheeks.

At that moment, someone entered the room, one of the aurors that guarded house on the outside. He nodded his head. Kate sadly nodded, and took James from Ron's lap.

"Where should we take him?" she asked Ron.

"To Hermione. And Al too. I'll tell mum and dad what happened"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Ron… really…" Kate said. She went upstairs to take James and Albus to Ron's house.

Ron stood up and went into the hall. It felt hollow. Ron looked at the place where Ginny was positioned. He went with slow pace forward. He kneeled and something caught his eyes. A wand, Ginny's. He carefully took it and he paced it on his chest, just like he was afraid it would disappear if he let it go.

"What about Harry… just tell me if he's dead." He said sadly.

No one said a word. They just shared scared looks. Ron caught that.

"What…?" he asked.

"There's" Richard cleared his throat "There's something that you should know…"

"He's dead isn't he?"

"We didn't said that." Said Robert "We have got a call. From an old lady next door. She flooed us and she said that she heard screams from here. After she finished her call, she went to see what happened. The scene that awaited her was Ginny lying dead and-"

"And what?" Ron asked fearing of the answer.

"And Harry was there. With his wand in his arm. He was standing over Ginny. We went to check on his wand and last spell which was casted was-"

"The killing curse Ron." Finished William "He was arrested for Ginny's murder. They are interrogating him right now-"

"No! No, there must have been some kind of a mistake-"Ron started blabbering in disbelieve.

"There was no mistake Ron… I have checked the wand myself and- Ron no!" screamed Robert, but it was too late, Ron apparated second time that evening.

* * *

 **And here you go, second chapter is here!**

 **I can't tell you how surprised I was with the result of a first chapter, I was shocked in so many positive ways! Thank you so much for all of the support. Now about the story, first few chapters will be about the Weasley family and their reactions, but I promise you there'll be also a detective side of a story as it goes on. Now in the next chapter there will be reaction of someone who we are all waiting... I'll just leave it there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you on the Thursday! Your E.P.o.A.!**

 **P.S. samosh3223 check out PM if you haven't ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Despite late night hours, hustle in auror's office was in its full blown. Everyone were running, passing trying to go somewhere. Papers and pictures of so many criminals were placed on boards and even walls in some cases. Paper planes were flying all over the place sending messages toward different colleges. No one noticed suddenly opened door. Ron was walking in between them all, not paying attention on anything. He even brushed hardly at someone's shoulder making him drop all of the papers that he was holding. He didn't turn around to say sorry on angry protest, he had just one goal to go, interrogation rooms. Soon he found himself in small tight passage. Doors were placed on both sides but only one number was lighted up, 29. With shaky hand, Ron touched the doorknob unsure about entering the room. After a few seconds, decision fell down. He pressed the doorknob and opened the door. Suddenly he could hear every single word that has be spoken.

"Why won't you listen to me Harold, I didn't- I couldn't-"said broken voice.

"You don't know how much I want to believe you Harry, but all the evidences are going against you. Every single one connects us with you" said the auror that was standing on the other side of the table "How-"

He suddenly looked up at the opened door. His face paled slightly but he didn't shown any other sign of surprise. Harry, who was seated on the other side of the table, with his back turned toward the door. He tried to turn around but he couldn't.

Ron entered the room and closed the door. Tranquil silence sat up on the room. No one spoke a word, they just stood there.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Harold asked.

"Harold please, could you leave us alone? " Ron asked.

"Ron, I'm not sure…"

"Please" said Ron in desperate yet determined voice.

Harold just nodded and exited the room. Ron couldn't move for a while. He stood unsure. Was he ready? What would papers on the desk show? Could Harry be really responsible for this? With slow pace he went toward the other side of the table and sat down. He couldn't look into Harry's eyes so he kept his gaze on the papers in front of him. Photos from scene were present everywhere, photos of Ginny, wand even one of James lying unconscious. One picture showed bruise on Ginny's left shoulder, she must have hit it on the wall. And there was something that he didn't saw when he first arrived at the house. Family portrait taken only a few months ago laid ripped and covered with broken glass. There was a fight, that's obvious. He took a paper with details of the witness and aurors. He just passed thru papers, caching only few words from extended report. Hall, doors, stairs, killing curse. Blank mask was placed over his face. Calming Draught that he was given an hour ago still worked. He threw papers at the table and looked into his lap. Ginny's wand was still in his arms. After one deep breath he asked Harry one question.

"Did you do it?" he asked quite Harry.

"No" Harry answered in hoarse voice "You know I would never…"

For the first time that evening, he looked up at Harry. Sight that awaited him was partly expected. Harry looked like a complete mess. His eyes were as blood strained as his were. Traits of tears were still present on his cheeks. Shaky breaths were escaping from his lips and if his hands weren't bound to the table, they would be shaking. Grief was presented in his eyes, grief of a broken man that lost his most precious person in the whole world. Ron saw that immediately, Harry hadn't done anything wrong. He was going thru as same pain as Ron was.

"Please Ron…" said Harry desperately "I didn't do it, I couldn't… you know I couldn't…"

"I know mate, I know." Ron murmured but loud enough for Harry to hear him.

Grateful sigh left Harry's lips while he hung his head. Tears began to flow down his cheeks falling down in his lap. Ron sat unsure what to do. Should he stand up, hug his best friend and share their grief or should he sit there continuing questioning. Sob escaped from Harry and Ron immediately stood up. He removed chains that were holding Harry's hands and hugged him. Harry returned it and began openly sob and cry broken tears. Tears on his own were falling his cheeks. He held his brother in all but blood. He couldn't even imagine thru what hell he was going thru, if Ron ever lost Hermione like that… he didn't know if he could survive. Harry lost part of his soul. They didn't know how many minutes have passed, it could be a few ones or it could be an hour. Ron saw an empty glass. He carefully took it and filled it with water. He offered it to Harry which he took. Harry held glass in his arms not doing anything with it.

"Do you want me to fetch you a Calming Draught? " He asked Harry.

He received negative answer. Ron dragged chair that was placed on the other side of the table and placed it in front of Harry. He saw his best friend taking slow sips from glass trying to calm himself down.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"I ask myself the same question…" said Ron.

"It started like a normal day. We woke up, made breakfast together and talked about vacation plans. James was playing with his toys, Al was in his playpen… it all seemed normal, nice. I went on work and when I came back-"his voice broke at the end.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder but didn't say a word. He knew that he had to ask Harry about what happened, but he didn't have any strength. He wasn't even sure if _he_ wanted to know everything.

"Do you know who would do something like that?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, I do not…"

"And you understand that who did it- that that person wanted to blame you."

"I figured that out…" whispered Harry.

"Harry, I swear that I'll find-"

"Ron…" Harry interrupted him "Don't make promises that you won't be able to fulfil. I'm not stupid, I know how it looks like. If you manage to find evidence that I'm innocent I doubt it would be enough… I just don't want all of you to think that I have done something I didn't. I talked to the Harold, he said he believed me, but…"

"Don't talk like that Harry. There must be something, I- I…" Ron started desperately but Harry just shook his head.

"Oh God, Jamie, Al… What will happen to them now….Even if I'm proven innocent, I can't raise two little boys alone… And what will happen to them if I go to the Azkaban-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU, WE ALL WILL! WE KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T DO THIS! You loved her too much…" Ron finished in a soft and broken tone.

Harry stood up and hugged Ron with all of the strength that he had in that moment. In that moment, even if there was some suspicion that Harry was guilty it had vanished. He was as guilty as Ron was, but everything went against him. Why? Hadn't he suffered enough? Why couldn't he be happy? Why was fate so cruel?

"Do- Do Molly and Arthur know?" Harry asked.

"No… I know I have to tell them but I don't know how…"

"Will you tell them that I didn't-"

"I will." Promised Ron.

Harry nodded and in that moment William entered the room. First thing he did when he saw Harry was swiping him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Harry…" he said.

Harry just nodded and gave him a hand knowing that he will be moved in the cell. William hesitated, but at the end he shook his head.

"Will-"Harry started but William stopped him.

"No. that's how we treat criminals, you're not the one!"

Harry just sadly smiled on that.

"You know that you're going to end up in a big trouble because of that…"

"I won't, we all think that you didn't do it." On that Harry just raised an eyebrow " _We_ who know you know that you would never do that."

Harry just nodded and follower William outside of a room leaving Ron standing alone.

* * *

 **AN: So we finally saw long awaited reaction... I won't be annoying with long AN, so... I'll see you next Tuesday. It won't be posted at this time (12.00 pm for me) but in the evening... my school starts so my time will be quite limited. Thank you all for all of the support and we'll see each other on Tuesday! Your E.P.o.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

He couldn't move. Ron just stared toward the door that Harry and William just exited. What now? Clock at the wall showed 10 pm. He knew that he will have to go and tell his parents, his family what have happened tonight and hope that they won't blame Harry. Without turning to the papers at the table, he went into a corridor. With a swing of his wand, light on the door went off. He went thru the auror department only stopping by Harry's and his office. He entered the room and went toward the desk that was seated in the middle of the room. Both sides were as equally in chaos, but they used to joke that they saw that as their clean working place. Ron opened one of the drawers and took out medium sized leather book. His name was written in the lower right corner with silver letters. It was a birthday gift from Harry. _For some next cases_ he joked. Oh how he was close… Along with book in his arm, he left the department.

Atrium was dark, empty. It reminded him of the night so many years ago when they sneaked into a Ministry only to fall into a trap. He looked at the fireplace and another memory arrived. They were seventeen, Voldemort was at large. Some would call that action stupid, irresponsible, even singed death wish, but they still did it. He took some of the floo powder and disappeared into green flames.

He stepped out of a fire place at his own home. On his left side he saw Hermione holding very fussy Albus. He was crying and it didn't seem that he would stop anytime soon. Hermione was also crying while gently rocking Albus all over the living room in hope to calm him down, but cries were just increasing.

"MAMA!" Albus screamed repeating the word.

When Hermione saw Ron, she went toward him and hugged him with her free arm. He just held them taking so much needed comfort. Albus didn't stop his tantrum but they didn't care. It was like he was screaming for them all. With Albus's every scream, Ron's heart ripped over and over again.

"Please tell me that what Kate said is a lie, I beg you Ron, tell me it's not true!" she said over James's screams.

He couldn't say it. He just shook his head on which she just cried louder. Carefully all three of them sat down on the sofa. Ron knew that only one person could calm Albus down and that person was gone. Only thing they could do is sit and wait to exhaustion to take over. Albus hadn't calm down for half an hour. His cries were quieting down. Small sob could be heard from time to time, but Albus finally realised that Ginny won't come. Ron took him into his arms and just held him the same way that his father would, laid on his chest, his head on Ron's shoulder. Shooting hand made slow circles on his back. After few minutes, Albus was asleep. He slowly stood up and carried him into their bedroom. He laid him and slowly exited.

Hermione was still sitting in the living room, her face hidden in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking. He sat next to her and warped her into a hug. No one said a word. They just sat in the silence.

"How that James hadn't woke up thru this noise?" Ron asked.

"Kate placed silencing charm so I would not wake them up-"

"I understand…" he said.

Then Hermione asked him a question that she dreaded the answer.

"Is Harry responsible?" she asked in broken voice.

Ron shook his head on which she breathed out in relief. If Ron said that Harry was innocent, she was going to believe him. But who would do that? Why would someone even think of such crime, let alone commit it! She knew that Voldemort did the same thing, but he was nothing more than pure evil! Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"I can't do this… I can't" he said in the broken voice "How could I possibly tell mum and dad that-"

"You won't be alone… I'll be with you, ok?" Hermione said while scooping his face in her arms.

He stared in her, she stared in him. Hermione placed small kiss on his lips. Her lips were salty and wet, but Ron didn't care. He needed her. He needed her support, her love. After a kiss, they merged their foreheads.

"If you want we could tell them tomorrow… It don't have to be right now"

But Ron knew it _had_ to be now, but he couldn't place a point why. Then it suddenly hit him.

"The clock!" he said.

"The what?" Hermione asked confused.

"The clock, the clock that shows everyone! How could I be so stupid! We need to go now!" Ron panicked said.

Then Hermione realised it too! Mrs Weasley's clock! It was actually a surprise that they hadn't come yet here in panic.

"Wait Ron, the boys! We cannot leave them here!"

"I'm going to get Albus, you get James" said Ron.

Both of them went upstairs. What will Molly think when they come on their doorstep? How will they tell them what just happened? Hermione still couldn't believe it. She just didn't want to believe that Ginny was gone and that the aurors thought Harry was responsible one! She slowly opened the door of guest room that Kate placed James in. She slowly lifted him up. He stirred but didn't woke. As quite as she could she went into the living room where Ron awaited her with still asleep Al in his arms.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded and four of them stepped into the fireplace. Ron threw a powder and reddish fire has taken green glow. Warm flames were tickling their legs as he took another amount of powder.

"The Burrow!" he said and they disappeared.

The Burrow was a place that was never empty. In any cases you could go search help there, even if it meant emergency babysitting. Mrs and Mr Weasley were sitting in comfortable extended armchair and Bill was seated on the couch with 8 month pregnant Fleur leaning on his left side. As the fire roared to life, the group turned toward the fireplace only to see Ron and Hermione stepping out with boys. Bill frowned at them while Mrs Weasley grew slightly alarmed.

"Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Why are James and Albus with you? Where are Ginny and Harry?" Followed Bill.

Ron opened his mouth to speak only to find none of the words coming out. Tears appeared again in Ron's eyes. He couldn't said that, he couldn't make himself tell the words that would seal the painful truth. All of them sensed that something wasn't right.

"Something happened…" started unsure Hermione.

Mr Weasley's face grew paler by every second. What could possibly happen to cause this reaction? He prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was, his biggest fear. Fleur slowly stood up.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll make some tea…" she said pointing to the left side of the couch.

They nodded and sit down. Hermione nervously looked at Ron knowing what will await Fleur at the kitchen. She was well aware how they looked like and she knew that all of them understood that the news weren't good. James stirred a bit, but didn't woke. Hermione listened in the tensed silence. It could be any moment. She focused on James's warm body and hiss even breaths. Ron was right, how they could tell something that even they wouldn't believe in. then there was loud noise from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione paled instantly guessing what could cause such reaction. Bill immediately stood up and ran into the kitchen closely followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley. They carefully placed James and Albus onto the couch and hurried after them. Strangled cry spread all over the house. Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen. Fleur was holding herself up gripping chair with her right hand. Her left one was covering her mouth and face of shock was written all over her. Bill was standing behind her with his face so pale that his scars stood out like they were still fresh. Mr Weasley was trying to hold up broken Mrs Weasley even though he had to steady himself up. Ron and Hermione looked toward the point that everyone were looking at. The clock on the wall. Harry's hand was pointing straight at prison while Ginny's hand was lying limply the same Fred's was after the battle.

* * *

 **AN: Surprise! I know that my uploads usually go on Tuesdays and Thursdays but... today is special day, September first and it would be unforgivable if I didn't surprise you all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and next one will be posted as usual on the Tuesday. I'll take this author's note to wish everyone** **successful** **year at school, good luck to all students that are taking O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s this year, you'll need it, trust me and to the others good year and little** **recommendation at the end,** **don't mess with dragons! Your E.P.o.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

"Mum, just breath ok? Breathe with me. In and out"

Ron was kneeling in front of the Mrs Weasley trying to calm her down. Hermione searched thru cupboard trying to find Calming draught that was so desperately needed that night. After first shock the realisation came. Now it was Hermione's and Ron's job to explain everything. Mr Weasley was sitting blankly staring. Small track of tears was silently glowing down his face. Fleur was holding lost looking Bill in hug trying to take all in by herself. She and Ginny were coming very close during years. After war, they were the ones that helped Bill come out of the depression over Fred's death, Ginny was the one present for Victoire's birth, birth of her goddaughter. Fleur returned favour by helping Ginny with her pregnancy with James. She also knew how close Bill and Ginny were. The oldest and the youngest in the family. Bill always talked to nice about her, no bad word was spoken against her. Could it be that there was a mistake, that the clock had been mistaken?

Hermione finally found The Calming Draught. She filled a glass with water, put three drops of Draught in it and gave it to Mrs Weasley. Ron helped her to take a few shaky sips. Her breathing evened out even though she was still shaking. She looked into Ron's eyes. Unshed tears were glistering in their eyes. Mrs Weasley started to slowly shake her head which made Ron's unshed tears slip down.

"No, please tell me it's not true…" her whisper was barely audible.

How many times will Ron have to hear that sentence? How many times he will have to face it? It was so painful to hear. So painful to see all the grief that could not be contained… small sob escaped his lips

"No! No please!" she begged.

Ron took her into a hug not knowing what else to do. He saw his father taking it all in and finally breaking down completely. Hermione hurried and have his glass just like she did with Mrs Weasley. Even after given Calming draught, he was still quietly crying. His shaking was still very visible. Hermione took him in the hug just like Ron did with his mother. Hermione could feel tears tracking not so old trace again. When would this night finish, when would it all stop?

"Not my little Flame, not her…" Bill mumbled over and over again.

"How did this happened? How in the world could something like this happen?" Mr Weasley asked in hoarse voice.

"'ow did you find out?" said lost Fleur, her French accent stood out even more.

"I got the letter with auror's seal. It said that we need to come to- to their address- When I came… I-When I saw her-"Ron couldn't go any further, his words were stuck in his throat.

"Who is responsible for this? And why the hell is Harry's hand pointing to the prison? What happened to him" asked Bill.

"Please tell me that he is not responsible one…" said Arthur with dread in his voice.

Hermione looked toward Ron. He could only explain this, he knew the whole story. She saw that Ron was having a hard time telling this.

"They- They think that-"she started but Ron finished

"THEY ARE BLAMING HARRY. THEY SAW HIM STANDING OVER HER AND THEM IMMEDIATELY SUSPECTING HIM AS A MURDERER! WHAT A BLOODY HELL ARE THEY THINKING! HOW SOMEONE WITH A LITTLE BIT OF A BRAIN COULD THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY THEM AT THE OFFICE! LIKE HARRY WAS A STRANGER! WHY IS EVERYTHING COLLAPSING WHY?" Ron screamed losing all of the control that he could hold that night.

"IF IT ISN'T ENOUGH! I SAW HARRY I SAW LOOK ON HIS FACE! HE WAS SUFFERING! LIKE WE ALL ARE, BUT THEY ARE STILL TAKING HIM AS GUILTY! THE EVIDENCES, WHAT FUCKING EVIDENCES! NO ONE COULD PLAY THAT GRIEF THAT I SAW! Why? First Fred now her… what did we do to deserve this?"

Molly took him in her lap like she did when he was a child and held him. They were crying together. They were crying for Ginny, for Harry for little boys that were sleeping in the living room for themselves, for Fred… They just cried not caring for the rest of the world. His little sister, companion, his favourite quidditch player, his Ginny… It pained him so much it hurts like a physical pain that was ripping thru him. Every minute, every second… He remembered what a mess were his parents after the battle. What would it be like now? How will his dad, who was his mother's support go thru this? How will he bear terrible truth that his only daughter was dead? They all knew that Ginny was daddy's daughter thru and thru. He would die for her if he had to…

"This is all wrong…" said Mr Weasley completely broken "It's all wrong… Why my little Ginger? Why?"

"Where's he?" asked Bill.

They didn't have to ask who. Harry was the one I question. Ron took a deep breath before answering.

"They took him in the cells at the office. That's where he will be before the trial-"

But he couldn't finish the sentence. Bill suddenly stood up and exited thru back door. They knew where he was going, but the one who decided to stop him was Fleur.

"Bill! Bill!" she screamed but he didn't turn around.

When she caught up with him she took his arm. He stopped but didn't turn. They were standing in front of the yard doors, light breeze was surrounding them.

"Fleur, let me go." Bill growled.

"No Bill! You need to teenk first!" she said turning to him.

"Fleur, I will ask you one more time. Let. Me. Go." She looked into his eyes and saw that wolf was coming out.

"No William. You need to calm down" she said gripping his hand harder "I know 'ow it looks like, but please, teenk with fresh head! You know eet that 'arry could not do eet. Please, stay…"

"I need to know. Let me go Fleur. I'm apparating with or without you." She saw that wolf was still present.

"And you listen to me you twit! First, you will get your arse back in the 'ouse to your family and be with 'em and second, don't you see that I'm pregnant?! Do you understand 'ow dangerous eet could be for a baby? Teenk with your 'ead, don't let the wolf take over, please…"she finished softly.

Slowly, she could see Bill in his bright blue eyes. Her hand ran thru his hair, her thumb slowly tracing scars on his forehead. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall down. Fleur led his arm on her swollen stomach just for a baby to kick it. He gave small chuckle.

"See, even 'e want's to cheer his papa up…" she softly replied with her own tears flowing down.

As careful as he could he hugged her. She returned hug by squeezing him in a support. Then he finally broke down completely. He needed her this time, she had to be the strong one. She could feel a few strong kicks but she focused everything on Bill. She will mourn, she was doing it now but she didn't let it come out. They already went thru this horrible situation so many years ago. She remembered how terrible Fred's death in Weasley's family was. It was simply too quite in the house. But then, a year later… something wonderful happened. Something that brightened that day, her little angel was born. They gave her name Victoire from two reasons. They wanted to mark the victory that was brought by her uncle that day but she brought victory over something else. She won over family's pain. She brought light. That small baby was a bright beam of light that won over the darkness. Baby gave one more strong kick on which she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked alarmed.

"'e's kicking. Eet's all right. Actually eet's quite common for teese stage." She assured him.

"You sure that you're all right? Maybe we should go into the house, you are standing for too long-"

"Oh just shut up…" she stopped his blabbering by placing her lips over his.

"Please tell me that this is just a nightmare and that we are going to wake up in our bed and that everything will be all right…"

She didn't know how to answer to him. She moved to kiss him once again. He moved his arms on her back entangling his fingers in her light blonde hair. As he kissed her back, rain started to fall down from the passing by cloud. They didn't have to say anything to know that even the sky was crying with them all.

* * *

 **AN: There's chapter 5. I won't bother you with long Authors note, but I just want to thank you all for all of the support and reviews and we have to get 6 views to get 1000 views! The school has started so my publishing will be slightly out of order, but you'll get new chapters in normal order, your E.P.o.A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

They worriedly watched as Bill stormed out with Fleur right after him. Hermione watched thru window silent change. After a few minutes the saw that they kissed each other. Slowly she turned toward the kitchen only to find the occupants looking at her worryingly. She smiled gently and sat down.

"She managed to calm him down…" she informed them.

They just nodded. Ron stood up and started pacing all over the kitchen. The space around them felt hollow. Rain could be heard lightly tapping on the windows.

"What now?" asked Mr Weasley, his voice still hoarse.

"I don't know…"Ron honestly answered.

"How could something like this happen? Why our little girl?" said Mrs Weasley brokenly.

Mr Weasley approached her scooping her in a hug that both of them needed. She broke once again along with him. They tried to hold everything together but it felt like it was all falling apart. Ron couldn't watch his parents in a state like this. How they will pass thru this, he didn't know. The same happened all those years ago and they barely managed to fix almost all the pieces, but now? Was it possible to do the similar thing? He leaned over the kitchen sink looking at the window. Small drops were falling down leaving small trace. He closed his eyes trying to shake the feeling that was overwhelming feeling. He already broke too many times that evening. They needed him, he would do his mourning, but not now… not now when his family needed him so much. He felt light hand on his back. Turning to the left he saw Hermione gently leaning to see his face. He weakly smiled.

"Unca?" they heard small voice.

As they turned they saw James standing at the kitchens entrance holding Al's arm. The boys… he kneeled and opened harms for James. He toddled alongside with Al toward him only to be caught in a hug. Ron lifted them in safety of his arms. Both of them snuggled on theirs uncle's shoulder. Al slowly looked up at Hermione.

"Mama?" he asked with expectation in his little voice.

That one little sentence was enough to break them all.

They usually said that sleep brought you fresh head, well they were wrong. The Burrow was quite, too quite. Little Rose was delighted to see her parents and her cousin which who she could play. Same couldn't be said for Victoire and Dominique. Since they were older they understood that something bad have happened. Fleur took that role. She tried her best to explain her eight and four year old daughters' events from the last night. Victoire was silent after that as little Dom took over.

"So auntie is with Uncle Fred and Uncle Harry's parents now maman?"

"Yes ma chérie, that's right…"

They didn't ask anything more during breakfast. Mr Weasley decided to stay home today, not being able to think straight that day. Mrs Weasley was absently preparing breakfast with Hermione's assistance.

Ron left early in the morning with Bill on his heels. They both had one goal, the ministry. Entering the atrium they went straight toward the lifts. They arrived on the level 2 and went toward auror's department. The same hustle that Ron left last night awaited them. He'll first led Bill to the Harry. It would be the best if they talked alone. In the meanwhile, he'll… he'll try to save at least one parent. When last night he saw them, staying so lost alone it pained him so much. They don't deserve it, they were just children.

They passed the auror who was guarding the cell part of the department. Ron nodded him and the auror took it as a permit to let Bill in.

"Ron?" he heard someone calling him.

He turned around to see Kate coming toward him with a file in her hands.

"Hey Kate" he greeted her.

"You're here to see him?" she guessed.

"Yeah, were you…?"

"I've just finished. Just filling some papers… Ron we were searching all over the evidences but…"

"Don't Kate, its ok. That's something that I have to do alone. There must be some flaw and we just need to find it…"

She just nodded knowing that he was right. Ron among all of them know Harry thru and thru. Harold is coming after him by being Harry's ward in first years of his training. She just wanted to help. It was wrong just to suspect on Harry. Anyone with a little bit of a common sense could see that he's not the one, but their job didn't. Being the auror is a curse in situations that are similar to this one. You are torn between two sides, what you think is right and what the law says.

"How is he?" Ron broke her thoughts.

"Fine as he can be… When you left he was a mess. I somehow tricked him into giving his sleeping potion. And today, I don't even know how to describe a state that he's in… He just closed himself up. Abrupt answers, quite speech…" she sighed.

They came at the cell. Harry was sitting at one of the beds his back resting at the wall behind. Hands were lying limply in his lap. His gaze was unfocused, tears were flowing silently down. Hair was even messier than usual, but in over all, he looked like some kind of a ghost. Both Ron and Bill were shocked by that sight. Kate gave them sad smile and left them. Without any further thinking, Ron opened the door of the cell and crouched in front of a Harry. He didn't acknowledge that he saw that movement, he ay shifted his sight at Ron, but it was barely visible. Ron was very concerned by now.

"Harry, mate…" Ron called him, but without effect.

"Harry please, you're scaring me… talk to me…" Ron said in a fearful voice.

"Talk about what? C'mon Ron, what should we talk about?" he asked in hoarse voice still looking at the wall.

"I- I don't know… but please, no promise me, promise me that you will stay strong. If not for me, for the others than for boys. They still need their daddy. Do it for her. She wouldn't want you to be like that. She would say to collect yourself up and to be there for boys. They'll need their father when you come back."

"Ron-"

"No, Harry don't you dare! I swear to you that I'll do anything just to prove them that you're free. And then you'll come home and we will be here for you. We will be your family, your help, we will do anything to help you. Bill's here, you up for a visitor?"

He just shrugged placing his face in his palms. Ron comfortingly patted his shoulder and called stunned Bill in. as Bill slowly came in. before exiting the cell, Ron stopped to look at Bill. He nodded and exited going toward the offices. He didn't know what to do. Exchange that he just witnessed shocked him. He didn't expect Harry to be in such a mess. He flinched when the doors closed, but Harry stayed still. He didn't know what to say, how to start, even how to say a word. He flinched when Harry suddenly spoke.

"I know what you are going to ask… But first, let me ask you something… do you remember what I promised you night before Ginny's and mine wedding? "Said Harry quietly.

Bill remembered it clearly. It was straight after bachelor party. Even though they all were a little bit tipsy, well Bill and Harry at least, and Harry took Bill on the side, far away from drunk company. They had a little talk about marriage that awaited Harry and Bill made Harry swear that he would never, under any condition hurt Ginny. At first Harry thought that Bill was drunk because he said that, all of the Weasley's knew that Ginny was Harry's everything. He made an oath that ensured Bill that Ginny was in right arms.

"Yeah, I- I remember…" Bill said quietly.

"Then you should know that I would never do what they're accusing me of. I thought that at least you'll know that…"

Bill sighed and sat down next to Harry. He felt so ashamed to even think that Harry was responsible one.

"I'm so sorry, but… when I saw the clock last night I remembered when we returned home after the battle, it all came back. I wasn't thinking straight. Oh God, I feel so-"

"Don't… It's ok" Harry interrupted him "How's Fleur? How's little monkey?"

"They're fine, and little monkey is staying up to his nickname. He gave Fleur a few hard kicks last night."

"Were you thinking about the name?" Harry asked reviled that painful subject was taken away just for a little.

"Louis, after Fleur's grandfather. We're still thinking about middle name."

"Warrior huh?" said Harry chuckling lightly.

"What?" asked Bill confused.

"I'm- well I have been working on a case and I talked with a kid. His name was Louis. He said me that his name meant warrior…"

Bill just nodded and stood up. He looked toward Harry unsure what to say. He sighed and left the cell leaving Harry all alone.

* * *

 **AN: Hello guys. Chapter 6 is up! I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter! We have one more until we start with big ones (6/7 pages in word) I hope that it won't be too long for you... my school has starter and even though it's the third day of classes I'm completely worn out! Thank you for all of the support! I hope that you have a good day and see you on Tuesday! Your E.P.o.A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Table was messier than it usually was. He madly ran thru papers, photos, statements and so many other things. After he left Bill he went straight to his office. His first goal was to search thru Harry's stuff and try to find something, anything. In normal circumstances he would never dig thru his stuff, he knew that Harry wouldn't be so happy but in this situations he was sure that Harry would forgive him. Paper, date with an agreed meeting, notes, any evidence that Harry was in the office at that moment, anything… but something inside him knew that he would not find it. This was a story that would need more time that needed to be dug to the base. But how long would it take? Would it be worth at the end? Would it be too late…?

"Where could you be, Harry… Where in the world could you be at that moment…?" Ron murmured to himself.

Then he heard the knock on the door. He put down the paper that he was reading and turned toward the door.

"Come in" he said.

William slowly entered the office with a pile of papers in his hand. He uncomfortably closed the door and placed a pile in front of the first, Ron looked surprised but when he took the file that sat on top he saw the name of a person very well known to him, Harry. He absently placed a file on a table and turned toward William.

"They said that these papers should be submitted to the head of the investigation. In this case it's you…"

Ron just nodded knowing that he brought this upon himself. No matter how hard it is going to be looking at all those photos, remembering that previous night, he felt like he needed to do it, for his sister, his brother… He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down and not to think of the horrifying scene from last night. He knew that it would be a challenge, the wounds were still fresh and they won't heal any time soon.

"Ok, is there anything else that you…?"

"No, I just brought this… "He stopped not knowing what to say next "How are you today?"

"As good as I can be" Ron said dryly.

Will nodded and turned to leave. Just before he touched the doorknob doors opened. Kate entered almost hitting William in the face.

"Sorry Jones, I- I didn't see you there…" she said.

"It's" he cleared his throat "its ok Kate. Well, Weasley, Kate. I- see you…"

Ron chuckled at Williams' behaviour. He looked at slightly uncomfortable Kate and saw that she was holding some papers in her hand. He looked confusedly at her thinking that William forgot something, but something told him that this was different. Kate saw that Ron was looking at the papers in her hand and she handed it to him. As Ron looked closely he saw it was the edition of a Daily Prophet. Unsteady feeling came to him as he feared what he will find at the front page. He looked at Kate only to see the same nervous look on her face. This is not going to be good. With shaky hands he opened the newspapers, front page glowing in a sinister light. The picture of a house surrounded by the aurors was printed in the middle of the page along with a words slightly below it. **Murderer at the Potter family**. He quickly opened the newspapers on the third page and started reading.

 **The murderer in the Potter's household.**

 _Yesterday at the late night hours, quiet street became a crime scene. A member from a so loving family of our world was found murdered in her own home. The corpse of Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) was found by a neighbour of theirs. When she entered the house, she saw a very surprising sight…The one and the only, Mrs Pottter's husband, Harry Potter, also known as The Boy. Who Lived, standing over her, a wand pointed at her lifeless body. As soon as the auror's arrived, they arrested him proclaiming him the murderer. Right now the-_

Ron madly threw a paper making it crumble all over the floor. One page sat on the floor tight before him. On the left side of the page was Ginny's picture. _In Memoriam_ it said. He couldn't read it, he didn't want to. He kicked a paper making in only to rip the page making even more mess. He stood up and started pacing.

"How did they found out? I thought that only the auror's office knew about it! Hell it happened just last night!" he screamed.

Kate just stood there afraid to say a thing. She knew that reaction won't be good, but she also hadn't expected this. She stood as still as a statue watching him warily. She was also surprised herself when she saw new edition. But there was also something else…

"Ron? There's something else…."

"What?! What Kate, don't linger, just tell me!" Ron said wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

She went forward picking up one of the papers and handed it to Ron. He took it only to see that it was the name page with an article that angered Ron so much. He opened his mouth just to yell on her showing it to him once again but then he saw that she was pointing at the last sentence. _The trial will be held tomorrow under the request of the Weasley family, wanting the justice to be fulfilled._ With that final word, Ron had enough. He stormed out of the office ignoring Kate's calls to come back. He went straight to the Daily Prophet's publishing office. The hustle was almost the same as it was at the auror's department. No one seemed to notice him and he went straight toward the office of a main editor.

"Sir! You can't go there!" he was suddenly stopped.

In front of him was standing chubby looking lady in her late thirties. She was chewing gum in an annoying way while her hands were placed on her hips. Ron was tempted to remove her from his path but he managed to stay calm.

"I need to talk to the director. Now, if you'd be kind enough to move aside and let me thru-"

"No!" she said immediately "If you want to talk to him, you'd need an appointment."

"But I'm an auror and details about my case came into public! I demand that he explains me why!" said Ron slowly losing his patience.

"I said no! Not even a head of the department could-"but Ron didn't let her finish the sentence.

He pushed her and he opened the door. He entered the office. The person he was looking for was sitting at the desk in the left corner. He looked up at the sudden noise questionably raising his eyebrow. Behind Ron, secretary came in trying to explain everything but Ron didn't mind her. He went straight toward the table.

"I demand you to explain why were details of my cane in this morning's edition!" he said clearly.

"I beg your pardon?" Director asked feigning surprise.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! I'll ask you once again. How did you found out about last night and why is it on the front page?" repeated Ron with slight growling in his voice

"I would beg your pardon, but director doesn't have to answer that!" said secretary sharply.

"No, no. Martha, this is one of ours late Ginny's brothers. Of course we need to explain it to him. Now would you please let us alone?" director said ignoring Ron's flinch at the Ginny's name.

Martha at first stood frozen. She absently nodded and left the office. Ro was still standing looking at the director.

"Sir, please sit down" but Ron didn't move "Well, than we shall continue like this. First things first, let me the express the condolences to your entire family from entire Daily Prophet department. Ginny was one of our best colleges, so hard working, correct with her publications, so loved among our readers, we are suffering just as same as you are-"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, THERE'S ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT IN THIS OFFICE YOU DON'T NEED ANY MORE! YOU'RE SUFFERING, YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS, YOU ARE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE SHE WAS ONE OF YOUR BEST PUBLISHERS. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S LIKE!" Ron snapped blinking away tears that started to show up in his eyes.

Director sat stunned by Ron's outburst. He cleared his throat trying to find words but Ron anticipated him.

"I'll ask you once again. How did you find out?" threat could be easily found in his voice.

"That's a confidential information, only under the insisting of the Head auror, but as I see you're not the one and-"said Director his sad façade dropping.

"For your information, there's not any Head auror in out department at the moment, and I'm working on this case so you'll tell me where you found out about all of this, otherwise…"

"And I think that you should go or I'll call the-"

"Who? You'll call who? The aurors? Well, I'm sorry but I think that is going to happen, and now" he said turning toward the doors "I'll warn you once again. My family suffered enough from your side. I'm warning you as an auror, as her brother, at the name of our family that you let us at least mourn in silence. And if you ever touch us in the future… I'll make sure that you regret it." With that Ron left the office.

Ron was walking thru the halls not noticing anyone. He needed to tell Harry about tomorrows' trial, he needed to prepare all of the evidences if he's going to be defending Harry tomorrow. He almost reached the elevators when he heard someone shout his name from behind. Ron turned around and saw pale looking Percy running toward him. He was holding this morning's edition of Daily Prophet.

* * *

 **AN: Soooo, hello everyone! Tuesday is finally here, it seemed like eternity... Hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for all of the support and... I just can't tell you how happy I am when I see the statistics! Next chapter will be longer and in it, there is long awaited trial. I wish you all good day and I'll see you on Thursday! Your E.P.o.A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

It was the day of the trial. Harry was still in the same robe as he was two nights ago, right after the murderer. Ron was wearing his best auror robes that Hermione prepared for him. Right now they were sitting in Harry's cell in the auror's department. When Ron visited Harry yesterday only to say that his trial was so close, it scared Harry greatly. It was all so sudden and he wasn't sure if he was ready for all of this. He just wanted to be near his boys, try to find comfort in them, to be with his family, but instead of that, he was here, accused for such horrific crime having only a handful of people that are believing him. He already accepted that in a few hours he would be far away surrounded by the northern sea and other prisoners, but there was still one little piece of him that was hoping that everything will be all right. That at the end of the day, he'll be at home with his sons, reading them a story and fulfilling a role of the father.

"I need to ask you a favour, two actually…" said Harry breaking the silence.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"About the custody of James and Albus. Please-"

"Harry" Ron stopped him knowing what he's going to say "Both you and I know that there would be no-"

"And I'm telling you once again, do not make promises that you won't be able to fulfil. Promise me that you'll take custody over them." Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry stopped him "No, Ron. I need you to promise me. I know that both you and Hermione will take good care of them, and I'm sure that Rose would be delighted to have Al at her home every day." He finished jokingly.

"Fine, fine I promise. What's the second one?" asked Ron accepting the defeat.

"Tomorrow at her funeral, please, give her a white rose from me"

"And I'm telling you that you'll be there to give it to her" Ron said before Harry could say something.

"Ron" said Harry with a sad smile "You need to know that you're my best friend, my first best friend, and I wouldn't ask you those favours for nothing. I trust you, so please, now you trust me. I know that you'll do all you can, I don't doubt in that, but… you also need to look at all of the terms. There's a small chance that I'll be proclaimed innocent. But I need you to promise me that you'll take care of the boys and give Ginny my last gift, please…"

Ron wanted to scream, to tell him to shut up and to tell him that it will be all right, but not a sound escaped his lips. He numbly nodded accepting what Harry just said. He was up all night preparing his defence, working on all possible outcomes, his rebuttal of Harry's guilty until Hermione made him to go to sleep giving his Sleeping draught. At this moment, she and James were coming in the ministry for the trial. The Wizengamot asked specifically for him to be there because James was also attacked. At first Ron protested mentioning that James was only a child but he failed. Now they were waiting to be called in the courtroom. William showed up at the door only to nod. Both Ron and Harry stood up and left the cell. Harry gave his hands to William. At first William was unsure but when Harry gave an approving nod William summoned pair of handcuffs. William took Harry toward the courtrooms with Ron following closely behind. They were quietly walking thru the corridor. Ron was in his own thoughts going thru everything from the last night. They were now close, he could feel it. As they were walking he saw the doors that led to The Department of Mysteries. Ron saw Harry's flinch knowing how hard it had to be for him. They came in front the doors of the courtroom. William went toward the doorknob but stopped. He turned toward Harry.

"Harry, I-"

"I know Will, but let's just get over with it. Sooner we start, sooner will be over" Harry said directing assuring smile in his direction.

Will nodded and opened the doors. Harry remembered that courtroom. It was the same one in which trials were given to the ministries employers that were the main ones in muggleborn regime including Dolores Umbridge. He couldn't bring himself to look up and see who is present here. He sat down in the chair placed in the middle of the circular room. Chains immediately secured his arms and legs so he couldn't use them anymore. Heavy silence fell. Suddenly the voice boomed.

"Now, when the accused is here, we'll start."

Harry closed his eyes remembering his fifth year. He tried to block it all but he couldn't.

"The Trial taken place on the 22nd of June 2007 in case of the murder of Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter that has been committed on the 20th of June 2007. Defendant's name's Harry James Potter. The trial will be led by Liam Smith, honoured part of The Wizengamot. Defence of the accused will be led by Ronald Billius Weasley." Finished well known voice of the member of The Wizengamot.

Harry was still holding his eyes at the floor knowing that his fate was coming closer and closer.

"Are you Harry James Potter?"

"Yes" said Harry loud enough for him to hear.

"And how do you proclaim yourself in the case of the murder of your wife?"

Harry took a deep breath knowing that answer that he'll give will only complicate whole situation.

"Innocent."

A sound of a quill passing on the parchment could be heard. Harry waited Smith to continue with questions.

"Where were you at the night of the murder?"

"I was working" started Harry "I left the work at eight o'clock. After that I went in the park in central London. I was the only person there" said Harry knowing the question that would follow "I was going thru the details of a case that I was working on. The time went on. I weren't paying attention. When I came home, I saw-"he stopped unable to continue.

"Are there any evidences of that?" asked Smith.

"Actually, there are" said Ron going completely in his auror mode "In the talk between the accused and me he mentioned that a lamp stopped working so he used Lumos charm to make some light. I checked his wand and these were the results" said Ron placing papers in front of the Smith.

"Everything stays Mr Weasley, but do you know that this is everyday spell that could be done any time? It's not strong evidence. Do you have anything else maybe?"

"No your honour" said Ron in the defeat.

"All right then, when we solved this part I'm asking that first witness to enter"

Harry looked up and he saw the seats. Firstly his eyesight fell on the Weasley family. First thing he noticed was that not all of the members were there. He saw Mr Weasley, Percy and Audrey, Bill and George alongside with Angelina. He caught George's sight. George send him a weak but reassuring smile. Harry tried to smile back but he couldn't. There was a flash from his left side. He looked toward it only to find out that there were reporters who were eagerly following entire trial. He squeezed his fists and looked toward the podium for the witnesses. Their neighbour, Mrs Johansson, was sitting. He knew why she was there, she was the one that came first in the house, but he hoped that she also knew him well enough to know that he didn't do it.

"Are you Alicia Johansson, the neighbour of the Potters?"

"Yes I am" she answered.

"And you have been the neighbour of the Potter family since…"

"Since they moved to the house" she finished the sentence.

"And what is your opinion about them? What do you think about them, have you notice anything unusual about the family even thought it was just a small thing?"

"Well" she started "they moved in young. It was soon after the death of my husband so I was alone in the house. They seemed like nice people. Ever since the day they moved in they were friendly, always listened to me or asked me to come for a cup of tea. Ginny was always lovely and Harry could not be described differently. After the boys came even more love came in the family, if it's possible. There were none of the indicators that something was wrong. The house is always quite, and if boys did something that they were not allowed to, both Ginny and Harry would act like any other parents would."

"And what about the some disagreement?" asked Smith.

"You could not find couple without any disagreements. It natural to have an argument from time to time. But nothing too big. Sometimes when Harry was away on the missions, I knew to visit Ginny, just to make her company and help her. She knew to tell me that she mostly didn't like his job knowing what dangerous it brought with it, but if that was what it makes him happy… but I remember her from those days. She was so worried when he was away, she tried to hide it, but she failed miserably. "

Harry felt pang of guilty. He knew that Ginny didn't like the aurors' job but he also didn't know that it was hurting her so much. Missions always brought stress for both of them. The guilty was eating him even more. If he just came back when he should, maybe he would be able to prevent everything, but he didn't. He failed her like he did so many others, he failed to protect her like he promised.

"Describe us the night when Mrs Potter was murdered." Said Smith finally reaching the important question.

"I was sitting in my living room. It was somewhere around nine o'clock. Then I heard screaming and noise coming from Potter's household. I found it suspicious because I knew they were mostly quiet neighbours. Those weren't screams from boys or something harmless but screams of scare and it could be heard help. I immediately called auror's office. After I finished the call I went in the house to see what's happening. When I came thru the front doors I saw something that clearly was pointing that something was wrong. The front doors were slightly open which was quite unusual for them. The house was quite so I went inside. In the hall was lying Ginny, I saw that she was dead immediately and Harry was standing above her. He had his wand in one arm and hers in the other. At first I was too shocked to say anything. He turned around and saw me. Then the aurors came and you know what happened next." She finished.

"May I?" asked Ron.

Smith nodded his head giving Ron the permission to start asking questions on his own.

"Mrs Johansson" he started "From your previous statement we heard that you found nothing strangely about the Potters. And you said the disagreements were just as same as they were in any other family. Do you think that they could be the reason for such action?"

"No. As I said, it's something that every family has. But were they the reason for such drastic actions? No I don't think so."

Ron nodded satisfied with the answer, maybe it wasn't all lost.

"And I just have one question. You said that Harry looked at you when you came in the house. Were there any emotions on his face? Anything that would indicate him as a killer?"

She seemed like she was in a deep thought. Ron looked at her only to see that she was trying to remember something but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry but my memory doesn't serve me well, I guess that fifties are starting to catch up. But it could also be a shock. I don't know, I'm sorry I can't help you anymore…" she said with an apologetically look on her face.

"Its ok ma'am you already helped a lot." Said Ron finishing his questioning.

She nodded sending one more apologising look in Harry's direction and she stepped down from the podium.

"So, the next witness is James Potter" he looked around the chamber searching for him but couldn't find.

Harry closed his eyes. Ron told him the James was requested to give his testimony about everything. He was afraid of his reaction. How he, Harry, will react. Does James think that Harry would hurt mommy? He just hoped it would

"Your honour, he is waiting outside with my wife. We agreed that it would be the best for him if he was present only for necessary parts of the trial. And of course we have permission from his parent." Finished Ron leaving no place for and argument.

Smith only nodded even though it could be seen on his face that he had some uneasiness about it. William went toward the door and escorted Hermione and James in. Hermione was wearing her working robe holding James's arm. James was wearing black pants and small white shirt. His hair was almost as messy as his fathers. Firstly he looked all over the room in wonder. It was new unexplored space. Then he saw his father in the middle of the room, his face lighting up immediately.

"DADDY!" James screamed in delight.

Before anyone could stop him, he freed from Hermione's squeeze and run toward the Harry. He climbed into his lap and hugged his father. Harry instinctively went to hug him back, but the chains stopped him in it. Ron saw it and without any thinking he removes them. Harrys' arms flew immediately hugging James's small body back. He didn't care for anyone else in the room, he just concentrated on the small body that he was holding. James seemed content in his father's arms. Harry, even if he tried couldn't let him go. He needed this hug so much, he gently kissed James in the head letting James's hair to tickle his cheek. Both of them were holding each other in a death grip not letting go. He suddenly felt much bigger arms on his shoulders. He opened his eyes only to find James's bright chocolate brown eyes, his eyes staring in him. He saw Hermione and Ron on his sides. He didn't want to make their job harder. He gently removed James's arms. James looked like he wanted to protest but didn't. Harry smiled at him gently kissed his forehead. He handed his to Hermione who thankfully smiled.

"If we're done with this show, I demand that chains are brought back and that we continue." Said Liam Smith with displeasure in his voice.

Hermione sat at the podium for the witnesses with James at her lap. She ran soothingly hand thru his hair.

"What is your name?" asked Smith James quite formally.

"Jamie!" James answered looking up at Hermione just to see proud smile on her face and small nod.

"And how old are you?" continued Smith in a monotone voice.

"Thlee!" he said pointing up four fingers.

Hermione, alongside with few others, chuckled and brought one finger down.

"All right. How about you tell us what happened."

James looked at Hermione trying to guess what to say. Hermione opened her mouth to explain to him what he needed to say but Ron took the lead.

"If I can, I would take over the lead in this questioning. I believe that a familiar person would help him open up." He said proposing an idea.

At first it could be seen that he wasn't feeling so happy about this but he let it be. He walked toward the podium and placed smile on his face.

"Hey buddy!" he cheerily said to him.

"Hi Unca" James answered accepting the game.

"May I ask you something?" he waited until James nodded "I'll ask you some questions and you'll tell me the truth. And after this all is over, we all are going on ice cream! Do we have a deal?"

"Ice cweam!" James said delighted by the idea.

"Yeah. Now, do you remember that night when Uncle Ron visited your house? When you played with Robert?" James nodded again "Could you tell us what you remember?"

"Mommy read me a story and- and I heard shouting, and mommy too." He started his face full of concentration.

"So, you heard mommy? Did you heard anyone else?"

James nodded.

"Was it daddy's voice?"

James shook his head.

"No Daddy. Daddy's not bad! Daddy angwy, not bad!" James said.

"What do you mean?" Smith got in "Was he angry at you?"

"Yeah, but when I hit Al. He say it is not nice and to not do it. Man is bad." James explained in serious voice.

"That man that hurt Mommy was bad?" Ron continued and James nodded "What happened then?"

"I go to see Mommy!" James said like it was the matter of fact "And I go alone! In the dark! And there are stairs and- and then-"his little forehead wrinkled at concentration "Then I see that funny lady that take I to get cookies!"

"Thank you James, you were very helpful my young companion" James giggled at this "But I need to ask you this once again, are you sure that it wasn't daddy's voice?"

James shook his head. Ron nodded and brushed James's cheek. He looked questionably at Liam Smith. He nodded indicting that they were done. Hermione stated to rise up when they heard James once again.

"Unca?" Ron looked at him "Daddy go on ice cweam with us?"

"We'll see buddy, we'll see."

James and Hermione went toward the doors. James tugged Hermione's robes and whispered in her ear. She hesitantly nodded looking at Ron. As soon as she placed James at the ground he ran toward Harry. James climbed in his lap hugging his tightly. Harry placed kiss on his cheek.

"Jamie, I need to tell you something, ok? I need you to remember that I love you and Al and nothing will not change that ok?"

"Love you too Daddy" said James, his voice muffled with Harry's robes.

He stood down on the floor and went toward Hermione. As they exited tensed atmosphere returned to the courtroom.

"All right. Now when we got it all sorted let's move to the final word. "Continued Smith like James was not there "Before the trial I talked to other aurors that were present at the house and got their testimonies. Every single evidence is pointing toward Mr Potter and you Mr Weasley didn't gave many arguments in defending him" Ron opened his mouth to protest but Smith didn't gave him any chance to "I'm afraid that there's only one verdict to give him. Guilty."

"What?!" asked Ron in shock" What do you mean guilty?"

"Mr Weasley, I told you and I will repeat it to you once again. All of the evidences are screaming with his guilt, you gave poor defence and he said that he's innocent. I think that's more than enough evidences."

"Use your brain! We all heard witnesses and none of them said that it was Harry. Actually they described it all as it should be in a normal family!"

"And how do we know that you didn't make them said that, especially with the child!"

"NOW YOU'RE BEING ABSURD! USE YOUR BRAIN DAMMIT! MRS JOHANSSON, THEIR NEIGHBOUR DESCRIBED IT ALL. NORMAL FAMILY AND SO WAS JAMES. YOU CAN'T LET YOUR CHILD TO MAKE ALL KINDS OF MAYHEM! AND YOU HAVE OUR FAMILY! IF HARRY SAYS THAT HE IS INNOCENT THEN HE IS! AND ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT SHOULDN'T MEAN THAT AN INNOCENT MAN SHOULD SUFFER!" Ron exploded ignoring the reporters that were now looking like greedy dogs.

"This is it! One more word and you'll be taken out of the courtroom!" Smith screamed back at Ron.

"I agree with Ron" said Mr Weasley standing up from his seat "We know Harry and according to what we heard today it's stupid to think that Harry is the responsible one! All of our family believes in Harry's innocence and it won't change."

"I think that we had enough of it. Harry James Potter, you're accused for the murderer of Ginevra Molly Potter on the day of the 22nd of June 2007 on the life time in Azkaban for the murder, attempted murder of an underage wizard and denial of all of it. This trial is over" he said giving the final word.

Ron opened his mouth to protest when he heard Harry. Even though he knew what the most possible outcome was, he was still shocked by the verdict. Here was a part of him that hoped justice could be brought, but it drowned. Now he only could accept it and hope for some better outcome.

"Ron, please…" he said trying to calm him down "It's ok, just remember the promises, I beg you…"

"But Harry" Ron desperately said walking toward him as Harry was brought up by William.

"Remember, in the past an innocent man was imprisoned and you know what the outcome was. Let's hope that it would be the same this time…"

William took Harry by hand and Ron would swear that he heard him saying 'I'm sorry'. He numbly looked at his best friend being escorted at the place that could be described as hell on Earth. He failed him, his brother. Painful pang went thru him, but he won't stop. He turned toward the platform where Smith was seated and numbly placed custody papers in front of him.

"Just don't take one more mistake by sending boys from us or I swear to you, you'll regret it greatly…" he said and the threat in his voice was as clear as water was.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the trial. You must be shocked by the length of a chapter... even I was when I wrote it! But as story progresses, there will be more things to explain. From now, this will be average length of a chapters, but I hope that it won't destroy your willingness for reading. This and the chapter after this one were the toughest to write because I had to work out thru emotional and psychological barrier which is quite challenging... Thank you for reading this and giving a story a chance and we'll see each other on Tuesday! E.P.o.A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

The house was unusually quiet. Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table, their breakfasts laid untouched. James ate lesser than usual while Rose and Albus had theirs normal portions cleared. Little Al was too small to know what happened in a last few days, what day it was today. Yesterday, after the trial, James could see that something was amiss. After they were in that big room they went on an ice cream but daddy was not with them. When he asked his Unca where daddy was. At first he didn't know how to answer. He was told that daddy had to go and he won't be home for a long time. Even though James wanted to protest, he didn't. He knew that he and Al were staying at Unca and Auntie's home. He took a small sip from his cup as he listened their talk.

"Ron, you can't go on empty stomach, if nothing else, eat slice of toast" she tried to reason with him knowing that she was having already lost battle.

"Your plate is just as same as mine. You should at too" said Ron giving her a smile that didn't reached his eyes.

She didn't answer to him. Hermione slowly stood up collecting Al's and Rose's bowls placing them in the kitchen sink. She carefully cleaned their cheeks with a napkin freeing them from bits of the porridge. James stood up and placed his plate in the sink. Ron smiled and kissed his cheek praising him. He scooped Rose from her highchair and went upstairs to dress her up. He took out dark blue dress with white flowers on it. He changed her nappy and placed her in a playpen. He went up to help James dress up. He entered the room only to find both James and Albus all dressed up and ready to go with Hermione fixing James's hair.

"Always a steps head, huh?" he asked leaning on the doorframe.

"I thought I could dress them up so we're done earlier. They were good so we were done earlier."

"Is Rose ready?" she asked him.

He nodded coming in the room. Gently he warped his arms around her waist kissing her lightly on the lips. She was his comfort during those days. He melted in her warmth, softness of her lips. They could stay like this forever, not caring about outside world, but having kids around didn't let the moment last long.

"Yucky!" they heard James's voice.

They chuckled as they broke apart. Ron picked James up while Hermione scooped Albus. They went to Rose's room. Hermione placed Albus in a playpen next to Rose while James was still clinging to Ron.

"You want to come with me?" Ron asked James only to receive nod.

They went in the master's bedroom and James sat down on the bed. Hermione picked up her formal robes and went to the bathroom to change. Ron took out black robes and started to dress up. He looked toward the clock. It was thirty minutes past ten. The funeral is going to be sharp at 12 pm. Part of hi wanted not to go, to hide and pretend it was just a nightmare but the other part was asking him to be a man, to be strong… but could he? Will he be able to hold himself together? At the future that awaited him, is he going to be able to raise up his family? To give James and Albus love that Ginny and Harry would? He would never try to replace them, but he will give them everything that he and Hermione could. He noticed that James was unusually quiet. He looked toward him fixing his tie. James sat on the bed staring in hands placed in his tiny lap. Then suddenly a thought came to him. He hurried to the table that sat beneath the window and opened the drawer. Three little packages of Chocolate frogs laid hidden beneath the papers. He took one and closed the drawer. Ron sat down beside James and offered it to James. He took it in delight and opened it. Before the frog could jump out, he grabbed it. Ron chuckled and from the habit, he looked at the card. Morgana. He just shook his head at his nephew's luck and put it down.

"Are you collecting cards?" Ron asked him.

James shook his head looking up at Ron. Carefully, Ron took out the card and placed it in James's lap. "Well, what do you think about starting to collect those? I'm sure that everyone would help." James's face lit up at the idea. He bite off frog's leg enjoying in chocolates taste. After he has finished his treat, Ron took napkin to clean him up. He was just finishing when Hermione entered. Just like him, she was wearing black robes with white shirt underneath, her usually bushy brown hair scooped in a neat bun. She looked questionably at Ron while he smiled guilty. Soft smile came to her lips as she went in the room. Soft kiss was placed on James's forehead and Ron's cheek. James stood up and took Hermione's arm. Ron went to pick Rose and Albus up. After locking up the house and placing normal security charms, five of them disapparated. Ron just stopped to pick up white rose from the table.

They arrived in front of a small church. In front of it, a group of people was gathered. He felt Hermione squeezing his hand encouragingly as they went forward. At the door, they met run into George and Angelina.

"Hey guys…"said George, his joking self-hidden deep beneath the surface.

"Hi" said Hermione quietly while Ron just nodded.

Angelina picked James up and hugged him rocking him slowly. George stroked his cheek while James leaned toward him on his touch. They stood there in silence while Ron looked over the mass. He could see a lot of their friends, school colleges, Ginny's quidditch team members, old and the new one including Gwenog Jones. Ginny's colleges from the Daily Prophet department and a few ministry members including Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister. He was standing next to Ron's parents talking quietly. There were so any others but Ron returned his attention t Rose who as starting to squirm miserably. Ron shifted her in his arms while Hermione gave her plush bird.

"Where are Fred and Roxy?" asked Ron noticing that two little troublemakers were not there.

"We left them at my parents'. We figured that it would be better off without little chaos makers." Angelina answered.

"You're probably right. Heavens knows what Fred would do if he could." Hermione agreed.

"How that Rosie's here?" asked George.

"We thought that Albus here could have a company. We couldn't left them, we should give boys chance to say goodbye." Explained Ron.

George nodded. He suggested that they enter. Inside the room was crowded and giving to warm summer day very hot. They sat down in the second row. James reached toward Ron which he gratefully accepted. Angelina took half asleep Albus in her arms rocking him slowly. James inspected rose that laid in Ron's hands. Ron observed James until he felt light tug on his robes. Hermione was pointing to someone. Ron looked up only to see Andromeda and Teddy settling up a row behind them.

"Hey how are you holding up?" asked Andromeda.

"As good as situation allows…" Ron said "How are you big guy?"

"We had a rough night, it was full moon. And with the news about Harry… well it wasn't good combination… but he has been quite ever since." said Andromeda her hand passing thru Teddy's brown hair.

And to confirm the statement, dark circles were visible under Teddy's eyes. He had his head bowed down. Ron decided to break thru Teddy. He gently lifted his chin making Teddy to look up straight in his eyes.

"Teddy, you remember what your godfather used to tell you? Do not bottle up things inside like your father did. You can tell us what's wrong."

"It's nothing, just leave me alone…" he mumbled trying to bring his look down but Ron stopped him.

"Teddy… last warning!" Ron warned.

Suddenly Teddy's eyes welled up with tears.

"Why again? Why? I had family and I lost them when I was just a baby… I don't even remember them… and now Gin and Harry… I became orphan again! Whenever I find a family that loves me they end up gone. Why can't I be happy and have complete family! What have I done to deserve this, what?" asked desperately Teddy sobbing at the end.

Andromeda speechlessly warped him in the hug letting him sob on her shoulder.

"Teddy" started Ron "How can you say that you don't have family. Your grandmother is here, Hermione and I are here. James and Albus that adore you are here, entire family. We are here. And you're welcome o our house whenever you want to. We love you Ted, ok? And don't you ever forget that!" finished Ron still shocked by Teddy's statement.

Teddy nodded tears still dropping down his cheeks. Ron gently kissed his forehead and turned over. Hermione smiled proudly at him tears wetting her cheeks. He squeezed her hand taking few deep breaths trying to stay composed.

The clock rang noon. They started. Suddenly a wave of unsureness rushed over him. It was happening. Right now he was sitting at his sister's funeral. He held his gaze pointed at James. He was playing with a rose that Ron held. Rose… it was so white it almost glowed. It was pure, just like his little sister was. So white so pure so innocent.

With his small finger, James was curiously touching rose's stamp. His little face wore that child's innocence that came with curiosity. Ron's thumb was slowly making its way up and down James's back. Rose seemed so perfect flawless, but then James's finger came across thorn. James whimpered as he quickly moved his little hand away. He nursed injured finger on his small chest small whimpers escaping his lips. Ron shifted him in his lap taking James's small hand in his big one. Small scratch was visible on James's index finger. Ron gently brought it up and kissed it. James raised his teary eyes to look in Ron's. His heart painfully clenched. It was like he was looking in her eyes. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He felt tears slipping down but he didn't have strength to stop them, not even to wipe them away. Sob escaped from him. Then another. All of the pain collapsed on him. Everything from past few days came together. He felt Hermione's shaky arms around himself. She was sobbing too, so many people were… music, speech, cries… so many unspoken words, emotions. He warped James in a tighter hug like he was afraid that James would disappear, just like she was. Ever since he remembered himself, Ginny was there. They grew up together, it was simply impossible to think that she was gone…

" _Roonnn!"_

 _Ron groaned, he could guess who was calling even if he was deft. He turned around to see five year old Ginny looking up at him. She was in her pyjama with small horses. Between her arms and chest she was squeezing her doll that was her present for Christmas._

" _What is it Ginny? You were supposed to be in bed!" he hissed at her._

" _And so were you." She answered him cheekily._

" _I'm big boy! Big boys don't go to bed when their mum tells them!" he said hoping that she will leave him alone._

" _You are not so big when mommy gets you over knees…"_

" _Oh shut up Ginny!" he said, his cheeks scarlet._

" _Maybe I won't tell mommy and daddy that you were up if you tell me a story…" she said slyly._

 _He shook his head in disbelief._

" _I swear that we have a Slytherin in the house…" he murmured._

" _Do not! I'm going to tell daddy!" she said tears welling up in her eyes._

" _Fine, fine… I'll tell you a story" said he in defeat._

" _But it must not be_ _Babbity Rabbity!" she said turning around._

Of course it was a story about Ginny's hero, The Boy Who Lived. He still remembered it so clearly. He was her hero, her knight of the day. Since she was little she was saying that she would be that lucky lady who will take his heart.

 _Ron was coming down the stairs. It was nice day and he thought that it could be nice to go flying outside. He was just passing by Ginny's room when he heard voices. He slowly opened the door and entered._

" _And do you, Miss beautiful Ginny Weasley take- Oh, hi Ron…" said Bill noticing Ron._

 _Ron entered the room completely only to find complete mess. Old chairs were placed all over the room. Bill was wearing his Hogwarts robes and Ginny was warped up in and old white sheet. Bill was holding his old book in his hands standing in front of the Ginny._

" _What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Ron asked completely confused._

" _Ron, watch for the language" warned Bill._

" _We're having a wedding of course!" said Ginny proudly._

" _Of who? You and air?" Ron asked._

" _No you stupid! Of I and Harry Potter!" Ginny said hitting a floor with her feet._

" _It goes me and Ginny don't swear" said Bill only to be completely ignored._

" _Do you realise that there's almost none of a chance for that to happen? And Bill why are you in this, you're 17!"_

" _Ron, you may enter and be there with us or go out, it's your choice."_

He went out. At that time it seemed silly to him. Tears were now flowing down in rivers. Even if he wanted, he couldn't stop them. He cradled James sobbing. He had his injured finger in his mouth. Ginny was also like that. She was fragile, beautiful pure but also dangerous…

" _What is he like? What is colour of his eyes? What does he like? How does his laugh sound like? Is there scar on his forehead? What is his favourite food?" she rambled doing a pause just to take air._

" _If you ask me one more question, I swear that I'll dump you in a pond outside!" Ron said finally losing his nerve._

 _He was only one week back from school and Ginny wasn't coming down from his back. Every single minute of the day she was asking questions about him. He wished that he kept his mouth shut about his friend. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she placed her arms on her hips. Ron swallowed that small pile of fear that rose up in his throat._

" _Really?" she asked in a voice that vibrated with threat._

" _Yeah!" he said turning from her._

 _Then she had enough. The moment later Ron was chased by a broom leaving satisfied and smiling Ginny behind him._

She didn't stop that summer. It was actually good thing when Harry came to visit that summer. It managed to shut Ginny up. Ron gave watery chuckle remembering her perseverance.

 _Ron was holding sobbing Ginny sitting in her room. She just told him what happened at Dumbledore's funeral. His first was to go straight to Privet Drive and hex Harry into next month but it was Ginny that needed him now. He was rubbing shooting circles on her back listening to her rambling._

" _I swear he'll regret what he has done…" Ron swore to her quietly._

" _No, don't please Ron." She pleaded tears still running down her cheeks._

" _Bloody prick hurt you. And no one is treating my sister like that"_

" _Please… Just… just be with me." She said leaning into Ron's embrace._

They stood up. James was still curled up on Ron's chest. His vision was blurred. He could feel his body shaking, he felt every unsteady step that guided him outside. Hermione was holding his forearm. He didn't see, he couldn't hear. Murmur filled his ears blocking outside world.

" _Where could they be?" asked Ron in worried voice._

" _Don't worry Ron, I'm sure that they're all right…" she said, but there could be heard a note of dread in her voice "The common room! We didn't check there!"_

 _They ran as fast as they could. They came in front of the portrait. It was opened just a little. They hurried inside only to breathe out in relief. Ginny and Harry laid curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. Peaceful blessed sleep. Ron and Hermione looked at each other letting small chuckle of relief escape their lips._

They were standing at the open grave. Ron's sobbing only increased. He felt someone taking James out of his arms and someone holding him. His legs were giving out. He couldn't stand. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He just stared.

 _They laughed. Smile wasn't coming off their faces that day. And how could not? It was their wedding. The day that they didn't believe that will ever come. Harry and Ginny fill said their 'I do'. Right now they were standing outside the tent enjoying warm night. Stars were shining brightly up on the sky creating unforgettable picture._

" _It's beautiful…" commented Hermione who was leaning against Ron._

" _Yeah…" Harry agreed._

" _Look, shooting star!" Hermione said pointing up at sky "Let's make a wish!"_

" _I wish to spend an infinity with you Mrs Potter. Nothing to take us apart." Harry said kissing Ginny._

" _I think that Ginny's wish already came true…" Ron commented suddenly remembering all of her rambling as a child about marrying Harry Potter._

" _You can bet it did…" Ginny murmured smug smile on her face "What about you guys? What are your wishes?"_

" _I don't know… just to be happy I think…" Hermione said "What about you Ron?"_

 _He only squeezed a box with a ring that sat in his robes and nervously laughed._

They were doing it. They were sealing painful truth. His breaths were coming out in small gasps. He closed his eyes firmly not wanting to watch like a small child that wants something scary to disappear.

"Please don't let it be true, please." He quietly begged.

" _Ginny sit down, you're going to be sick again!" Hermione tried to reason with her._

" _How, how could I sit here Hermione!" she said in hysterics._

" _Ginny, listen to her. We don't need you throw up in the middle of the kitchen." Ron said._

 _Ginny sent him a glare that would surely scare even the bravest man. She continued pacing around._

" _I'm not ready to be a mother! I said that I'll play one more season at Harpies before my retirement! I'm going to kill Harry for this! He couldn't use- oh Merlin" with that she ran toward the bathroom._

It was over. She was gone… He felt Hermione slip on the ground hugging him. Rose, who still rested in her mother's arms whimpered sensing her parents' discomfort. She took his arm in hers and they placed rose together on the grave. It seemed so small in the sea of flowers that were laid there. It seemed so small but yet so big. It was from a person that loved her, from a second half of her soul. He closed his eyes letting tears fall to the ground.

* * *

 **AN: And here it goes... the hardest chapter that I wrote... it was so hard, but next one will be easier to read, I promise. Now I saw that in the review that there were some unanswered questions. Now all of them will be answered at the end of the story, don't worry! You just have to be patient! See you on the Thursday! Your E.P.o.A.**

 **P.S. My dearest Sweet Rabbit, have you enjoyed rereading the chapter? Your Son sends best wishes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure that you're all right?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ron." Said Hermione from her position over the toilet.

It has been few days since she started to feel sick. It started with a few dizzying spells that she could mask and avoid Ron's excessive worry but yesterday she started throwing up and hadn't stopped ever since. Of course, that throwing up brought Ron upon her. Hermione suddenly felt his comforting arm resting upon her back.

"Honey, I'm sure that he would understand if I explained him everything. I can bet that he would find a way to hex me if I left you home like this." Ron said handing her a cup of water.

"And I'm assuring you that I'll hex you if you stay just a few more moments here. You haven't seen him in a month, you should go" she said fetching herself a towel to wipe her face.

Two months had passed since that night. At first was hard for all of them to come with that their family is suddenly smaller. It was not so good at first. It still is not. A week following the funeral was the worst. Ron's parents stayed at Ginny's room moving only to do basic things like eating. Sometimes Weasely brothers found them sleeping together on Ginny's bed hugging her old toys, their eye red from shed tears. The whole scenario resembled the one after The Battle of Hogwarts. They decided to stop this before something bad happened. They were all slowly coming back to something similar where they were but there was also a long way to go. The worst days were Ginny's and Harry's birthdays.

Past two months were also hard at Ron and Hermione's home. Difficult two months. Albus called for Ginny almost every day leaving Ron and Hermione helpless. James adjusted easily, but it didn't stopped nightmares. Almost every night he ended up in their bed after a nightmare. From what Ron and Hermione could understand, it was about that night. As time passed, they increased and boys accepted their new home. Even though, there are some acts from time to time.

"Ron, honestly, go. I'll be fine." Said Hermione standing up.

"Are you-"

"Ron. You cannot run around me every time I sneeze. Go to work and I promise that if I feel even a bit sick I'll call someone. Now go, it is Harry who's needing you."

Ron nodded in defeat. He kissed her goodbye and exited the room. Today he's supposed to visit Harry in Azkaban. Last two months he took investigation as serious as he could. He talked again with Mrs Johansson, looked at all papers that contained details of a crime scene but nothing, not a thing could be found. But he didn't gave up. He still had that feeling that haunted him since that night that something was amiss. He kissed quickly Rose and Albus and went toward the door. Just before he exited he heard small voice behind him.

"Unca!" James shouted running toward him.

"What is it Jamie?" Ron asked crouching down.

James stretched out his little arm. He was holding a paper. Ron took it and started to open it when he heard James's angry reply.

"No Unca! For Daddy!" James said loudly.

"You want me to give it to Daddy?" Ron asked for confirmation.

James nodded. Ron smiled and placed a paper in his bag.

"And I'll make sure that he'll get it. See you later buddy. And could you please watch your Auntie Hermione, she's sick and she needs big boy like you to watch over her."

James nodded with a happy smile on his face, when his Unca asked him to do something, he would do it. They hugged and Ron exited the house. Ron disapparated at the spot.

The Azkaban prison is the last place on Earth where someone would like to be. Cold wind and sharp waves were hitting the shore roughly carving it. The crack of apparition couldn't even be heard. Ron warped himself tightly in the cloak despise it was late August, almost September. He hurried toward the entrance not paying attention to small drops of salty water that wetted him. He stopped at big wooden doors and tapped his wind lightly. With a screeching noise the doors opened. Ron hurried inside. Inside of the old castle was as repulsive as the outside was. He nodded to the guards that were sitting at the table near the entrance.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Hey Ron. Up for a visit again or job's dragging you here?" asked one of them.

"Well a bit of both. I'll see you at the exit." He said going toward the staircases.

As he passed levels he could hear screaming, howling and screeching of the prisoners. Ron tried to ignore them but it was hard to. He finally reached the third level. Unfortunately, howling only continued. He heard screams and recognised one of them.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Ron took a deep breath and came I front of the cell. Harry stood inside with his back turned to Ron. He was leaning over the wall his hands supporting him. His head was bowed down and his breathing was deep and had a note of annoyance in it. Prisoners' clothes laid limply on his shoulders showing his thinning frame. Ron looked toward the source of the noise. Woman in her late forties was hanging on the cell bars howling like a madman. Ron opened the cell doors entering inside but Harry didn't notice him due all of the noise. Ron flicked his wand and suddenly the noise stopped. Harry suddenly tensed at sudden silence. He slowly turned around causing Ron to flinch at his appearance. He was as pale as death. Cheekbones were standing out more prominent than they were last month. Dark circles were sitting under his bloodshot eyes. Hair was steadily growing and so was his beard that was no more just a light cover on his jaw.

"Oh, hi Ron." He said his voice hoarse.

"It's good to see you too." Ron said sitting down on a chair that was seated in the cell.

Harry looked once again toward the bars that which separated him from the rest of the madness. He scratched his beard and sat down on the bed positioning himself to sit right in front of Ron. He put his elbows on his knees and placed his forehead in his hands.

"The month passed already?" he asked not looking up.

"Yeah…" Ron said.

Harry just nodded. Ron sat there in silence. Then he took a paper that James gave him and handed it to Harry.

"I have a surprise for you… From someone very precious to you…"

Harry confused took the paper and opened it. Soon, his grim mask fell off to replace it with small gentle smile. He slowly traced it with his thumb. Ron managed to take a quick glance. There were a lots of lines and colours that created some sort of a drawing. At the left side of a paper clearer picture of a person could be seen. At the bottom of a paper scruffy looking letters were written.

"You know, when I wanted to see what's there, your son rebuked me badly. He said it's only for Daddy's eyes you know…" Harry chuckled on that.

"Mate… I'm doing all I can. It's just, I can't find anything. No matter how hard I'm trying and I'm simply-"Ron started but Harry interrupted him.

"I heard that we became Uncles again. How are Fleur and Louis?"

"How-?" Ron asked confused.

"Katie told me. I'd be lying to say I wasn't delighted to find out. I'm sure that he's as handsome as his father. Child is a miracle that can bring light even in this hole" he finished watching the drawing with dull eyes.

"Harry…" started Ron fearful "When were dementors here?"

"Last night" said Harry like he wasn't noticing what he was saying "I should be happy, we here get only three times a week visit unlike higher levels… How Hermione? Rose?"

"They're fine. Hermione's sick, she is throwing up all day."

"And you're sitting here with me? Go home." He said still looking at the drawing.

"Mate, I need to talk to you about some things. Could you-?" but Harry interrupted him.

"No, I could not." He gave the drawing to Ron and laid on the bed turning his back to him "Could you place it on the wall? I'd like to have some colour in this box…"

Ron stood up and placed drawing on a wall with a sticking charm. He also added a few more to repel the dust and dirt that could damage it. Then he noticed something else. White lines were cut in the stone wall. There were so many of them.

"Those are not mine… Mine are here at the bed" he heard Harry jumping in a fright.

Harry was still lying turned toward the wall. Ron could feel his heart beating madly in his chest. He picked his bag from the floor and exited the cell. He winced as he heard howling. So did Harry. He groaned and placed a pillow over his face stifling curses that were escaping from him.

"Good luck" Ron murmured as he turned and left.

As he came at the exit he turned toward the table. The guards were playing Exploding snap. Ron suddenly got an Idea.

"Hey, guys. How about this? Frits person that will get an explosion in the face must go on the third floor and shut up the bloody menace of that woman who is howling!"

He turned and exited the Azkaban only to hear an explosion and a few nice curses coming from the inside. He chuckled and turned on the spot. He didn't went home right then, his first stop was flower shop. Small simple calla sat surrounded by green.

As he entered the home he heard noise from the kitchen. He smiled in relief knowing that Hermione got better. He hurried in the kitchen only to find a surprise. James was sitting in the chair eating sandwich blabbering so fast that it was impossible to understand. But sitting next to him and listening wasn't Hermione, it was Angelina.

"A- Angelina? What are you doing here?" he asked alarmed.

"Hermione called me. She said that she wasn't feeling good and I came over" she explained standing up.

"Where-?" he asked but Angelina answered.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom."

Ron didn't wait for a second. He quickly run upstairs and went straight in the master's bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the bed blankly in something that sat in her arms. Ron slowly went toward her.

"Honey?" she looked up at him, traces of scare and awe visible on her face.

"Ron… I-"

"Is everything all right, are you still sick, should-"

"Flowers?" She asked him with gentle smile.

"Please tell me that everything is all right. You're scaring me…" he said crouching in front of her.

"Everything is wonderful! Ron, I'm pregnant!" she said small smile to stunned Ron.

* * *

 **AN: Please, please don't kill me! My sister did it when she was reading this chapter! I just wanted to tell you that this part was really hard to write for me. I know that Harry has hard time in Azkaban but it's what that building is... now I know that dementors were removed from Azkaban, but I needed them in a story. So, they don't guard the prison all the time 24/7 but twice a week they take one shift. Now, this decision was brought by the Wizengamont. The proposition was brought by minister Shackebolt (he's minister in the story, but all of the plot is more focused on investigations, he may be mentioned in later chapters). The proposition was adjusted so they guard the prison only two shifts, mostly night ones. The description is a bit harsh, but that's what the real world is... Now on lighter themes! Thank you for all of the support and if you have any questions, I promise you that I'll do my best to answer you, but still not giving away the plot. I had hard week and this is exactly something that I need to give my brain a rest! Sorry for long authors note, but if I need, I'll do one big note to explain all of it. Now I have one proposition, but more about it in next AN! See you soon, your E.P.o.A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Ron was sitting at table in master's bedroom going thru some case papers. Even though five months have passed it was still hard to see those pictures. He looked at them over hundreds of times, but still couldn't find anything. Passed days and weeks hadn't brought anything. He was still standing on dead spot. He wanted Harry first to tell him his part of the story, he wanted to start from there. From a person who's supposed to be responsible for this.

Harry, once Wizarding world's biggest hero, someone that had respect from almost every witch and wizard was now sitting alone and lost in a prison for a crime he didn't commit. Not just that it was about Ron's brother in all but blood. Ron was concerned for him. He visited him once, sometime even twice a month and every time he did, concern only grew. Every time when Ron visited, Harry looked worse than last time. Usually he talked like Ron wasn't there or he would ask some unrelated questions. Whenever Ron wanted to talk about that night, Harry would turn around or simply ask about someone.

On top of all papers sat a letter. That day at the office, Harold came and gave it to Ron. He said that Harry asked him to give it to Ron. At first he was surprised knowing that Harry had the same communication with the others as he had with him, almost non-existing one. Ron accepted the letter saying Harold that he would read it. He still didn't. He couldn't collect enough strength to open and see if there's something of his friend left. Countless of times that night he took the envelope only to put it down again. He still hadn't told Hermione about it. He knew that she would make him read it. He would always told her when something's bothering him, it was her who listened his worries about Harry and she was his light. But he felt like this letter was something that only he knew about right now.

The bathroom doors opened. Hermione entered the room warped in mantle with a towel holding up her wet hair. Her pregnant belly was showing quite clearly right now. She slowly came next to him and gave him a kiss on cheek. He turned to kiss his lips. Then suddenly Ron pushed her straight in his lap which caused surprised shriek from Hermione. She playfully hit him in his forearm and they kissed him once again.

"Well, someone is in a good mood…"Ron commented kissing her once again.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him raising one eyebrow.

Ron quickly closed files causing a letter to fall down. He stood up and went to make his way toward the bed when Hermione stopped. She crouched to pick up a letter but Ron was quicker. He took the letter and stuffed it in a drawer. He turned only to see suspicious Hermione looking at him.

"What was that? And don't you dare to say nothing Ronald…"

"Hermione, it's nothing that should bother you, it's about a case, nothing-"

"Ronald. Only case that you're working is the one with Harry and if there was one you'd tell me. Now, either you'll tell me what's inside or your partner in next few nights will be couch. It's your choice."

Ron just stared at her. He could choose, then he will. He took a pillow and a blanket, took a file and a letter and went downstairs leaving stunned Hermione. He entered quiet living room and sat down. He groaned in his hands realising what he has done. He acted like an idiot that's what happened. Why hadn't he just told her and had normal night. He sighed and took a letter. What else could he lose? He cautiously opened en envelope and found Harry's handwriting inside.

 _Ron,_

 _I know that you must be surprised to see me writing. I need to talk to you. About that night. I know that I'm acting strangely, I feel it too, but I guess that I'm trying to block out all of the pain. Please come tomorrow morning, the night's shift is the one with dementors and I'm not sure that I'll be able to talk after it. I'll tell you everything that you want to know. And I beg you bring some chocolate…_

 _Harry._

Ron just stared in a paper not knowing what to feel. He sounded, normal… he reread letter once again. He wants to meet, could he risk it? He adjusted pillow in a most comfortable position and laid down. Lights turned off only a light from the wand allowed him to stare at the paper until late night hours.

To Ron it seemed that the Sun raised earlier than normal. He sat up nursing his stiff neck. Sitting up carefully he looked down. A letter laid on the floor. As the yawn came he crouched to pick up a letter. He placed it somewhere in the file and got up. His first stop was the kitchen. He prepared himself a cup of coffee and made sweet tea for Hermione placing warming charm on it so it won't get cold. After a quick shower he dressed up in a clothes that he found in a living room. Next room he visited was nursery. Rose and Albus were both standing up in their cots happily chatting.

"Dada!" almost two year old Rose said raising up her hands asking to be lifted.

"Unca!" Al said next copying James.

"Well hello you little menaces, have you had good night sleep, huh?" Ron said lifting them up.

Just a few weeks after everything, Ron and Hermione decided to start potty training and they could say that they had done pretty good job. Of course from time to time there were accidents, but who could blame them? They did their morning needs and went to the kitchens. Ron slowly began to prepare breakfast. The clock showed straight seven o'clock. He gave both Albus and Rose a bowl of porridge and pumpkin juice in a sipping cups and went to check on James. Little guy was sitting on his bed hugging stuffed toy. Ron slowly entered the room and sat down next to James.

"Good morning buddy, what's wrong?" He asked looking at James.

"Notin…" he murmured his voice muffled by toy.

"Jamie, you know that you can tell me…"

"Is Auntie and you gonna send me and Al away?" he asked in a small voice.

"Jamie, where have you got that idea?" Ron asked shocked.

"Fwed tell me…."

Ron took a deep breath and placed him in his lap. James was still looking down until Ron held up his chin making him look into Ron's eyes.

"I need you to remember something, ok? No matter what, we will not replace either you or your brother. You understand?" said Ron in serious voice.

James nodded and hugged his Uncle. Ron returned embrace. He lightly kissed James's head and went downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find William there playing with Rose and Al.

"Hello Will- I mean, Boss."

"Oh shut up Weasley, only because I'm and Head auror it doesn't mean that you need to be so formal." Said William with a chuckle "I'm here to collect you up, Harold said that Potter had something for you."

On surname James looked at Ron.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Buddy, I'm going to pay your Daddy a visit." Said Ron placing him down and taking a cup of still hot coffee "Will would you just wait a second so I can- OH BLOODY HELL!"

Ron tripped causing a cup of coffee he was holding to spill all over his robes. With a quick wave of his wand hot liquid disappeared. He looked at William only to find him laughing hard. He just opened his mouth to say something when he stopped in tracks.

"Bwoody!" his daughter yelled.

"Oh shit… no Rosie that's a bad word." Ron said hoping that they would stop.

"Shit?" Al said testing new word.

"Dammit! Al stop and you too Rose. "He said panicky as Rose along with Al continued to repeat the word.

"Unca, what Dammit mean?" asked James.

"Oh fuck, I'm dead meat…" Ron groaned.

"Go, go I'll cover for you!" William said trying to contain laughter.

Ron didn't had to be told twice. He collected all of the papers, quickly kissed blabbering kids and exited the house. As quickly as he could he apparated.

Azkaban still had its own cold atmosphere. As quickly as he could he went inside. After quick hello to the group that guarded today he went toward the third floor. He came in front of the cell and saw Harry sitting on the bed his knees upon his chest. It reminded him of a broken Harry right after the murderer. His beard got longer, his thin frame was only decreasing. There was no doubt that he was getting worse. He entered the cell and placed privacy charms.

"You got my letter?" He asked.

"Yeah, you said that you need to tell me about that night." Ron said sitting down in a chair.

"I…I was working on a case. An illegal organisation that uses children for their own needs. I went to the man to speak with him about it. Find my notebook and you'll see what I'm talking about. He gave me quite, well I'm going to say weird informations. I had to sit somewhere to think about it. I went to the nearby park. I was reading until light went off. I used Lumos trying to make some light but it didn't work. I decided to go home. I apparated in front of the house and heard two loud cracks. I entered inside and found her there. Other part you know from the auror's office." He finished in a small voice.

"Thanks. I promise you Mate, I'll get you out of there, but you need to promise me one thing. Don't lose yourself. You still have Jamie and Al out there waiting for you. James asks about you every day."

Gentle smile nestled upon Harry's lips.

"I'll try… but sometimes… sometimes it's so hard, I just feel lost… I'm so scared…. I really am"

Ron stood up and hugged his broken friend. He held him in a hug as Harry cried. He didn't know what to say. It took quite a time for Harry to calm him down.

"Well I have to say something to you. I guess I taught them few new curse words…" Ron said smiling guilty.

"I'm sure that Hermione would have a fit, Gin would for sure…" he said tears streaming down his face.

Ron reached for his bag ad took out chocolate that he brought. He took it out and gave it to Harry. He chuckled as he took it.

"Thanks, It will help tomorrow… hopefully I'll be only awake for a beginning…" he looked at Ron only to find him lost in his thoughts "What's wrong?"

"It's just, Mione and I had a row… it wasn't nice…"

"Go home, pamper her and the baby, be with kids and… and tell Jamie and Al that I love them" he finished softly.

"I'm telling them that every single day… I'll see you soon. And please, stay strong, for all of us. Now that you gave me the information that I needed, you're a step forward you leaving this hole…" Ron said exiting the cell.

Harry took sharp stone that laid on the floor and he craved a single line in the wall. He turned to look at the opposite side of the wall. Old lines were cowered by colourful drawing from Al, James, Teddy and some were even from Rosie. He loved his goddaughter so much. He always wanted to have little girl that he could spoil rotten, they even planned it, but now… now he needed to concentrate on his family, his three boys. Ron was right, he couldn't let everything collapse on him. Then he, as he did so many times, dived in the memories that graced much brighter times.

Hustle at the street seemed more pronounced than it did usual. Ron walked bumping in so many people but he didn't care. He thought about what Harry told him. He knew that he didn't have to react on that way last night. What could cheer her up? Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. He went straight toward Diagonally.

Hermione was not having a good day. Last night she had a row with Ron. She knew that her reaction was probably exaggerated but not that she would admit it to Ron. Entire night passed in her tossing around empty bed. A little bit before Sun raised she managed to fall asleep but baby jumping on her bladder woke her up. Calmer than she was last night, Hermione went for a breakfast. She expected to find Ron, but instead of him, in her kitchen stood no one other than laughing William Jones and bunch of swearing children. After she got rid of a laughing auror she had to deal with kids. It took her until noon to stop them and then she noticed something on a table. Cup of still hot tea was awaiting for her. She took deep breath and took it. She knew that she should be angry on him but now she couldn't. She sat down and took the cup. It was about noon when she heard door open. She stood up and placed stern look on her face.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! What in the world were you thinking? Teaching them curses?! Are you out of- oh…" she suddenly stopped.

Ron was standing at the door with bouquet of flowers in his hands. He came closer to her and kissed her lips gently. She took flowers and smiled gently at him.

"Oh I hate you…" she murmured smiling at him.

"Wait for a little longer to hate me, I'm not finished yet." He said giving her a box that was hidden in his robes.

She confusedly took it and opened. Suddenly she inhaled sharply. Inside laid small brownish kneazle sleeping tightly. She looked up at him, gentle smile still present on Ron.

"I know it has been only a year since Crookshanks' gone, but I thought that this little guy will be welcomed here… I'm so sorry for last night, I acted like an idiot…"

"You did, but so did I…" Hermione said suddenly hugging him tightly "What have I done to deserve you?"

Ron didn't answer, he just hugged her tightly.

* * *

 ** _Important AN, please read!_**

 **AN: Ending up with sweet ending. But, I just wanted to say this: HAVE YOU SEEN NEW FANTASTIC BEASTS TRAILER?! I'm still so shocked with everything that showed up! I won't spoil anything, don't worry, but I will say this: MERLIN'S SHAGGY PANTS! Just listen what Jo said, look out for a name... I did and I can't say I was disappointed! That's why it took me so long to publish, I still haven't recovered from trailer reaction... I have such good feeling about this movie! Now I wanted to say thank you for all of the support and to explain the idea that I mentioned at the AN in the previous chapter. I have an idea of doing series of one-shoots about unspoken moments of a story! Now if you want you may write a proposition in Reviews of send a message in PM! I promise I'll take the ideas and write them (it's easier if you know a little bit more...) so please, if you have any wishes, contact me! Sorry for long AN and see you on Thursday! Your E.P.o.A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Late night hours hadn't stopped the heat of the early May. Ron couldn't believe how quick time passed. It was almost a year since Ginny's gone, a year since Harry's in Azkaban, a year since boy's were a part of His and Hermione's family. It was difficult year for all of them. But there were a few bright spots also. About a month after everything, little Louis came. He was their little warrior who helped them came out of the darkness, just like his big sister did all those years ago. Even he was still so little, there were traces that a new prankster was coming into the family. Ron couldn't count how many times he heard Fleur blaming Bill's side of a family for it. Even he and Hermione took a bit of Louis's behaviour. Those were interesting babysitting.

Just a month ago, the newest member came. He was right now resting in his father's arms as Ron looked thru multiple papers on his working table. Little Hugo came at the ending of a February surprising them all a month earlier. But thankfully everything went smooth. Now both Ron and Hermione had to deal with a small baby and two toddlers that entered a phase of well known 'Terrible twos'. But despise all of that, they were happy. As time passed, it could be seen that Hugo was slowly getting his mother's eyes, shape of her face and many other characteristic, but he got his father's Weasley red hair and lungs according to Mrs Weasley. Ron as right now watching all on the papers that were showing Harry's old case. Since that visit when Harry told him everything he knew, Ron took notebook that Harry talked about only to find more riddles. The last few written pages were a profile about the person with no name. The leader of illegal organization known for kidnaping children and using them for his own jobs. As he read thru details a father impulse immediately jumped into actions in the fear for His own children. Knowing that a child just a little bit above James's age went missing every day was enough to make him sick. He was astonished that Harry could be so calm at work working thru this, but knowing him, he was probably even more disgusted than Ron was. All of the informations brought him toward a man called Kevin. Underneath him three words were written- _Lime, Pocahontas and Wizengamont._ At first Ron thought that Pocahontas was some kind of a beast until Hermione explained him that it was a muggle story. He, along with Hermione read thru it only to be found on a beginning.

Just a few days ago he finally found that Kevin and stepped into contact with him. Right now he was waiting for Kevin's reply. Ron asked him that if they could meet as he said that he needed a few answers. He still waited for a reply. He reached to pick up a paper when he heard a noise from his lap. He looked down and saw Hugo looking up at him displeased with a lack of attention. Ron left all of the papers at the table and started talking.

"Hey my little man. Don't worry, Daddy hasn't forgot about you, he is just warped up in grownups businesses. You don't know how happy you're now, so little, without any worries… I wish you'd always stay like this." Ron said softly looking down at him.

Hugo only looked up at him fascination easily seen on his face. Ron chuckled and kissed his little forehead. Hugo squirmed and let out small whimper. Ron brought him up and checked for a nappy. No, little guy was hungry.

"Let's get you a bottle, huh?"

They went slowly toward the kitchen moving thru quiet house. Kids were at bed and Hermione decided to move her bedtime due her headache. They entered the kitchen. He had done Hugo's bottle so many times that he could do it with his eyes closed. He finished warming it up and held it up for Hugo. He sat down when he noticed sudden movement at the doors. He looked up and saw James looking at him.

"Hey Buddy, What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep Uncle Ron…" four year old James said.

"Well, that's a problem that a cup of warm milk should solve. How about that?" Ron asked

James nodded and went to sit at the table. Hugo was still hungrily eating his bottle as James waited. James has grown for a past year. Even Ron, who had been with James all the time, noticed how big James was getting. He just wished that Harry and Gin were here to see it, even though Ron always brought newest pictures to him while he was visiting. Half way thru bottle Hugo was done. Ron gently burped him and went to prepare James warm milk.

"You had a nightmare?" Ron asked handing James his drink.

James nodded taking a sip.

"Want to sleep with your Auntie and me tonight?" James nodded again.

The truth was that James's nightmares reduced, but it didn't stop them from time to time. On those nights Ron and Hermione took him in and comforted James as much as they could. As James finished Ron placed empty cup in the sink. Suddenly there was tapping on the window. Ron quickly opened it so it won't upset half asleep Hugo. He offered a treat to an owl after which the animal flew away. He opened it and only three sentences.

 _I'll meet you Mr Weasley. Come tomorrow at 3pm in my house, you know the address. Kevin._

Ron placed it on a kitchen compartment and took James's arm. They first stopped to place Hugo in a cot and then they went toward the master's bedroom. Hermione was fast asleep on the bed. Ron helped James to climb on the bed and then he followed. He hugged both Hermione and James who melted into his embrace. He smiled at the pair that was in front of him and fell asleep.

Ron was the first one to wake in the morning. James was peacefully sleeping lying on the middle of the bed sprawled all over the place. Soft breaths were escaping from him that could be described as little snores. Both he and Hermione were forced to the edge of the bed. Ron slowly shifted James to his side of the bed so he could give Hermione some space. On that James shifted a bit but didn't woke up. As the space freed, Hermione moved more toward the middle warping James in a hug. As quiet as he could he exited the room.

Hugo was wide awake as Ron checked on him. Thankfully, Hugo decided to let his parents rest that night waking up only twice. Ron took him from the cot and went to change his nappy. Thru entire change, Hugo was unusually quiet. As Ron finished the job, he raised Hugo up so their eyes met. Hugo was watching at him with his big blue eyes that slowly started to shade in Hermione's brown eyes.

"What's up with you Mister? Someone have been unusually quiet this morning…" Ron said looking at him.

Hugo just continued to star in his father and then did something that made Ron's day, Hugo smiled for the first time. Ron chuckled at that and kissed lovingly Hugo's cheek.

"You did it! My baby smiled! Oh wait until your Mommy finds out!" said Ron grinning so hard his cheeks hurt on which Hugo smiled even more.

It was almost nine o'clock when all of them were awake. Hermione and James were the last ones to be up. She came to Ron and kissed him on the cheek stealing a cup of coffee from his hand.

"Morning…" he greeted her kissing her fully on the lips just to get James squirm on the site.

"You will not guess what happened this morning" he said placing a plate full of cut pancakes in front of James.

"You got surprise rom a job freeing you a month from everything?" she playfully guessed.

"I wish" he answered sitting down and picking Hugo up from a stroller "This little boy here smiled for the first time this morning."

Hermione looked at him surprised. Her first reaction was scooping Hugo in her arms looking up at him softly speaking to him.

"Have you smiled? Huh Honey? Have you smiled for Daddy?" she said with a smile causing Hugo to smile once again.

"Can we go to park Uncle Ron?" James asked hopefully.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow Jamie, I have something urgent to do…" said Ron softly on which James pouted.

"But-"he started only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"How about this? If you're good boy I'm going to take all of you to the park, but if you are naughty, I may change my mind. Is that ok?" proposed Hermione.

James nodded knowing that this was the best deal that he could draw out at the moment. He went back to his breakfast and Hermione turned at Ron.

"You're supposed to have the day off today. What do you need to do?"

"Kevin finally answered me. He said that I can come today at 3pm."

"Hopefully you'll find out something" she said sipping slowly her coffee.

"Yeah" agreed Ron "Wait, where Lou is?" Ron asked suddnely noticing that there was no furry kneazle warping around his legs.

"Most probably outside. He'll come back, don't worry" with that she returned her attention to Hugo.

The Sun was shining brightly as Ron walked down the street toward Kevin Wilson's house. The neighbourhood wasn't quiet one. Children ran all over the place, played on the streets ignoring the heat. A ball suddenly hit Ron's leg. He looked up to see group looking at him waving. Ron picked ball up and threw it to them. After quick thanks they returned to the game like there were no interruption. Ron smiled at them and went toward the house. The front yard was nicely decorated. A tree created shadow for a swing that was hanging from a branch. Gravel filled pathway lead toward the house. Ron knocked. Soon doors were opened by middle-aged man. Balding head was covered with greying brown hair. Stress lines were easily visible at his forehead which only made him looking older.

"You must be Mr Weasley, my name is Kevin Wilson. Come in." he said letting him inside the house.

"Good evening" Ron greeted entering.

The house was warm and welcoming. Walls were pained in yellow and red colours. The furniture wore some kind of comforting and calming attire. Ron looked at the picture on the wall. Kevin was standing there with two other women, one with brownish blonde hair about Kevin's age and a girl that had light blonde hair. They were all smiling and waving in camera.

"Your family?" Ron asked as Kevin entered bringing tray with their drinks.

"Yes. My wife Penelope and our daughter Grace. They decided to visit Penny's family today" he said smiling" They are everything to me… do you have family?"

"Yes, I do. Two year old daughter, son just month old and I have custody over my nephews. Full house."

"Full house indeed… please sit down" said Kevin.

Ron sat and took Harry's note book. He opened it on the page hat described mysterious person that was presumed the leader and gave it to Kevin. As he looked at the page, Kevin's face suddenly darkened. He nodded and gave the notebook back to Ron.

"I guess that you know about who I want to talk about" Ron said watching carefully for Kevin's reaction.

"Yes, yes know. And I also need you to understand me…"

"That's why I'm here. Sir, I believe that you know what happened last year-"

"I heard about your family's tragedy that happened if that's what you're wondering and I' very sorry about that but I don't see how this is helping?" said Kevin, cold note present in his voice.

Ron took deep breath and started explaining.

"Sir, I know that you think that I'm here for nothing. Harry was here a year ago. He talked to you about case he was working on. As you could see, he wrote it all in there" Ron said pointing to notebook in his lap "I'm not the person who took over this case, but I'm here with it because you were the last person who spoke to Harry before everything that happened. I'm working on case which is about the murderer. Harry is innocently accused for it and I'm trying to prove that it was someone else. I spoke to him and he mentioned you. If you could tell me what you told him, explain me, maybe we could be a step closer."

Kevin was silent for a while. He looked at the glass that he was holding. He seemed to be in a deep thoughts. Ron sat patiently silently pleading that Kevin would decide to trust him. He quietly took sip of lemonade that Kevin brought. As he placed glass down Kevin spoke.

"You think that it's possible those two are connected?"

"I don't know. They may or may not be connected, but I know that you can give me some answers. Please, I' not doing it for myself, I'm hoping that I'll bring parent to his children, to give them at least a part of what they should have"

Kevin nodded looking up at Ron.

"I'll tell you what I can, but I'm afraid that it's not everything you'd want to hear"

Ron accepted the answer relieved that he managed to convince Kevin.

"I see that you have talked about this no name person. Do you know who he asked you about?" Ron started.

"Yes, I know."

"Name? Maybe?" Ron said.

Kevin only laughed dryly.

"I already gave enough. I don't want to play with my life…"

"I don't-"Ron said confused but Kevin continued.

"I took Unbreakable Vow. I know the identity of a person that you're looking for, but I cannot tell you. Now it's your turn to understand me. I have family and I just can't afford myself walking in the middle of the street shouting out that person's name. I gave your colleague signs that are pointing to the person. Only thing that I can say is Daily Prophet, edition that was printed on 23rd June 2007" Kevin said slightly irritated.

"So you have been working in that organization?" Kevin nodded "But you have quit." Nod again "Why?"

"I had to. At first I worked at the part that took care of papers only. You know, passing the goods like, I don't know, made objects or something connected to dark arts. But when I found out that those were tested on little kids, picture of Grace came to me and I stopped. I didn't want to have any more connections with them. But my boss knew that he was safe because of the vow"

"So you can't tell me anything more than" Ron stopped to look at Harry's scrawled words "Lime, Pocahontas, Wizengamot and now Daily Prophet edition from date that follows the date of a trial?"

"Those are pointers. I already told you that this is only thing I can tell you." Kevin said cutting any other conversation.

"I just have one more question. Have you noticed anything weird about Harry's behaviour when he talked to you? Something suspicious?"

Kevin stayed silent for a while trying to remember the talk with Harry.

"No, he seemed fine to me…" Kevin said at the end.

Ron nodded standing up with Kevin following after him. Ron exited the house only to find that children were still playing outside.

"How that you're living in muggle neighbourhood?"

"Penny is muggleborn. We thought that it would be the best if we went into quiet environment." Kevin explained.

Ron nodded straightening his robes.

"Thank you Mr Wilson" he said turning to leave.

"I hope that you'll find out and manage to come to the aim in your investigation. Good luck…"

Ron nodded once again and dissaparated home. It seemed quiet. He assumed that Hermione took kids to the park. He entered the house. In the living room James was standing with his face turned to the corner. He just wanted to call for Hermione when he heard her voice from behind.

"Someone thought it would be interesting to climb up a tree and almost break his arm along the way."

Ron just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 **AN: So finally little Hugo joined us! I know it seems like I'm flying over some parts, but that's why I'll write special bunch of stories that I mentioned in previous chapter! We finally come deeper in crime part of a story. It took me a long time to create plot with that organization that I mentioned and we are step closer toward a man behind the curtain, any guesses? Hope you liked the chapter, and see you on Tuesday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

"This is impossible…" said Ron desperately.

He was standing in front of big board that was seated in his office. The room stayed in the same mess as it was year and a half ago. Sometimes Ron was thankful that he managed to leave office just for himself. There were few tries to place some new cadet on Harry's part of the office, but Ron was persistent that it wasn't done. At first he said that in the office most probably were and still are evidences that'd help him in an investigation. After some time they stopped trying to get someone new next to Ron knowing that they were doing already lost battle. Those who knew Ron understood why he was so overprotective about Harry's part of the office. It wasn't just the evidences that played role in keeping office for Ron, it was his loyalty. They knew how Ron would felt if he gave Harry's office to someone else in Ron's eyes it would be betrayal toward Harry.

There were only few more aurors left in the department. Most of them were at home with families due to upcoming day, Christmas. Ron was going thru case evidences and pointers that were placed on a board in front of him. A lots of small papers were hanging down, pictures were covering every corner, both magical and non-magical, and few reports took place in the middle of the board as the most important ones. Right now Ron was looking at the Harry's statement. The point from which he is supposed to go. Nothing from there could give precise evidence that Harry's not guilty.

Along with that something that Kevin said in their conversation bugged Ron ever since. What if those two cases were connected? The one that Harry has been working on and Ginny's death. As time passed Ron started to think that it was possible scenario. It wouldn't be the first time for that to happen. But it only brought more problems. Ron was now the one who decided to take over Harry's case. For now, no one knew that Ron took over and if it stayed that way his family would stay safe. His family…

"What am I even doing here?" Ron murmured out loud "I should be home, not here…"

He turned to pick his coat up when doors of the office opened. Ron looked up and saw Robert standing there, by the look on his face, Ron could say that Robert expected the office to be empty. Soon Robert recovered and placed smile on his face.

"Hey Ron, I glad you're here, I need to ask you something" he said entering the office.

"What's it?" Ron asked turning the board seeing that Robert was looking at it.

"Wha- I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you have you seen my, my report. Sorry it's just… I need-"he tried to explain but failed miserably.

"It's ok. I haven't seen the report, I thought that you're more responsible… How about this? Go home like everyone." Ron said picking up a bag and going toward Robert.

"You're here" cheeky answered Robert as they exited.

"Well not anymore. Merry Christmas!"

Ron turned and left department. As he came in the atrium, he disapparated. Snow was slowly falling making light cover on the floor. As Ron walked traces of his footprints were quickly covered. The windows from the house were shining brightly making entire scene more magical. A wind blow a rush of cold air making Ron quickly enter warm house. As soon as he closed the doors something hit his legs with such force that it almost knocked Ron off his feet. He looked down and saw a pair of blue eyes looking up at him.

"DADDY!" Squealed delighted Rose.

Ron crouched and picked her up receiving another squeal from Rose. He just started to tickle her as James and Albus came in the hall. As they reached him, both of them started to tickle Ron so he'll let Rose go. Ron placed Rose down and looked at them with stare look, but still corners of his lips curled up a bit.

"Now, now… Look at all of you… you decided to stop me, almighty Daddy and Uncle in my intention of punishment? All right, you better run before I tickle you all!"

Three of them started running away but Ron managed to grab Albus and hold him tightly tickling him in the process. Laughter immediately ran thru the house.

"NO! NO UNCA STOP! AUNTIE HELP!" screamed Al thru his laughter.

Ron looked up to see Hermione standing at the bathroom doors looking at them with smile on her face. Ron looked at her winking.

"So, what do you think, my beautiful lady? Should we let him go?" Ron asked her ignoring squirming toddler in his arms.

"I don't know… someone ate all of the cookies before lunch today. Maybe if someone confessed about it…"she started but Albus interrupted.

"NO ME AUNTIE, JAMIE EAT COOKIES NOT ME!"

"Should I believe you?" Hermione asked pretending to be suspicious.

Albus quickly nodded and Ron put him down on the floor. As his little feet touched the floor he ran away. Hermione came closer to Ron and kissed him. Ron clumsily threw bag and returned kiss. Soon they lost a little bit of balance but Ron didn't bothered. Sudden noise snapped them out. They hurried in the living room chuckling on the sight that awaited them. Eight month old Hugo was sitting out of his playpen holding death grip on Lou's tail. Hermione hurried toward them and freed Lou. He hooped in her hands as far away from Hugo as possible.

"You can't do that, Hugo!" Ron said picking Hugo up "How have you escaped playpen anyway?"

"I have no idea…" Hermione said.

Since Hugo started crawling they couldn't control him. Only time that he was quiet and still was when he was sleeping. His most common victim was Lou. Poor kneazle was fascinating for Hugo which always ended up in scenario similar that happened a few moments ago.

"We are going tomorrow to the Burrow?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron nodded placing Hugo back to the playpen. Soon Hugo found fascination in stuffed dragon that was next to him. Ron turned to Hermione and placed quick kiss on her cheek. Looking one more time at Hugo just to make sure that he was safe in a playpen they went toward kitchen. The table was full of flour and half-finished cake.

"Someone was busy today" Ron commented.

"Yeah, but how about you? Anything today?"

"No… I read bloody Pocahontas so many times and I still can't find anything that could have sense. I even wrote all of the names of characters and placed it on the board. Nothing…" Ron said taking warm cookie from the tray.

"Oh no, no naughty boy. Those are for tomorrow, you'll have to wait"

Before Hermione could wrest a cookie from his hand he stuffed it in his mouth. She at first stood shocked but recovered soon hitting Ron on his forearm. Ron swallowed it and grabbed Hermione she screamed in surprise as he brought her closer. He looked down at her and kissed her once again.

"You taste like cookie…" she said kissing him once again.

"Is it good?" Ron asked playfully.

"You doubt in my cooking skills?" She asked pretending to be offended.

He quickly picked her up before she could do something. As he lifted her up, her hand accidentally hit a bowl with flour causing it to disperse all over the kitchen. At first both of them looked shocked by sudden mess. Ron chuckled quickly following by Hermione which ended up by loud laugh. She tried to slip on the floor but Ron only held her tighter.

"You thought that you could escape that easily? I don't think so…"

"It was worth of a try now, wasn't it?"

Ron let her down and smiled. Hermione shook her head and turned at the table. Ron turned to leave when he stopped taken aback. Little Hugo was persistently crawling toward the kitchen.

"Well, at least Christmas won't get boring here…"

"Yeah… but I wouldn't protest if it was a little bit calmer…"

Bill and Ron were sitting in a living room watching over kids. Christmas was one of the occasions on which entire family was together. House was still as warm and welcoming as it was years ago when they were kids. Warm fire flickered in the fireplace giving nice warm feeling. Ron and Bill were in charge of kids this year. Little Hugo and one year old Louis were resting in their father's arms. Both Hugo and Louis were wearing hand knitted jumpers that their Grandmother did for them. For now it was quiet evening if they didn't count Fred's little prank. They all were having quiet evening, talking about normal things when Victoire came in the living room screaming. They all hurried upstairs where kids were to find Teddy lying on the bed his clothes covered in red. When Andromeda went to check up on him it turned out that Teddy fell asleep due to the full moon that is going to be in a few days and Fred was the one in charge of tomato sauce that was on Teddy and Victoire's fright. At the moment, Fred is being given a lecture by his parents and Teddy is in the shower removing tomato sauce from him. Suddenly grin escaped Ron's lips which caused a laugh.

"Oh, I can't believe how similar Fred is to his namesake." Ron managed to say thru his laugh.

"A little bit too much I'd say"

"And what are you boys laugh about? I hope not about that fiasco from the evening?" said Angelina sitting down next to them.

"The lecture's over?" Bill asked ignoring question.

"My part is. Now's George's turn." She explained "Now Weasley, give me my Godson."

Ron chuckled and gave Angelina half asleep Hugo. Sometimes Angelina says that her Godson is only one that could calm her down. She rocked him gently as Hugo drifted in sleep. Laughter ran all over the room but the adults stayed quiet.

"It's second Christmas without them here… It's so painful sometimes…" said Ron quietly.

"It is…"Bill said brushing Louis's reddish hair from his forehead.

"How your investigation going? Anything?" Angelina asked.

"Only what was said n the trial. Harry said that he used Lumos that night. I redid the spell. It showed the results again but there's no indication of time when it's done so… it was rejected." Ron said with a sigh.

"Maybe there's something. I'll give you contact of the Unspeakable. He should help, but I'm not so sure that you'd be comfortable with him."

"Just shut your mouth and give me the name" Ron quickly answered.

Bill was right. Ron wasn't pleased when he heard name of mentioned Unspeakable. Martin Law was the one who gave all of the aurors hell of a headache. Smuggler who usually took care of small illegal things was the most common visitor in the Department. And being Unspeakable didn't help the profile. In some ways he reminded Ron of Mundungus Fletcher. He knew that he could be flying from his job because of what he was going to do next but Ron decided to take risk. It was 28th of the January, Albus's birthday. Ron hated that he had to be absent but promised that he would make it up to Al. He saw a person walking toward the elevators, the one he was looking for. Martin Law was walking looking in his bag. Ron went toward him catching him on the arm holding firm grip. Law tried to free himself but Ron held him tighter.

"Stop squirming! " Ron hissed dragging him in a small room nearby.

Ron pushed Law in the room ignoring his attempts of escape. With a quick wave of a wand he locked room and turned toward terrified Law.

"What do you want Weasley? I already told you I don't have anything to do with those dragon eggs…" he rambled, sweat visible on his forehead.

"I don't know what you're talking about but, I need help and only you can help me. Now I would propose to you to stop talking until you blurt something that may actually interest me."

Martin immediately stopped before he blurted up something. He straighten himself up and looked at Ron.

"And what could I, humble Unspeakable" Ron snorted "do for you powerful auror?"

"I need to ask you something. I heard that you can perform spell that I'm interested in…"

Law raised eyebrow looking suspicious.

"And what is that?" he asked

"I was told that you, how I can say it, extended spell revealing charm. That the precise time could be said."

"Let's say I can… and what good would it be to me?"

Ron closed his eyes regretting what he was going to say next.

"I'll clean your record completely. No trace of you. How about that?"

Martin looked at him surprised by offered deal.

"You badly need something when you're proposing this. Fine, I won't complain. Give me the wand so we can finish this and go separated ways."

"You can do it right now? I thought that you'd need at least a week." Said Ron searching for Harry's wand in his bag.

Martin rolled his eyes stretching out his arm.

"Am I professional or not? Now c'mon I don't have all day."

Ron placed Harry's wand in his arm causing Martin to look up in surprise. He turned wand in his arm like he was confirming the wand in his hands.

"You have got to be kidding me. Or not, everyone know that you had clung to that coon of your brother in law. But who we are to judge. Let's see what this beauty can show." He said pointing his wand preforming a spell.

Ron stood uncomfortably watching Law work. A part of him wanted to snatch wand from his arms but the other part retained the feeling. Ron knew that only way was this. He also knew that the only way was this one. Purplish glow lighted up a wand and small explosion followed. Ron opened his mouth to protest and headed to take it back but Martin's raised arm stopped him. He looked up as parchment jumped from Law's wand and hit Ron on the forehead. Law snickered as Ron directed nasty look at him.

"Give it here Weasel" he said stretching out his hand "If you want to know the results you need to give me that parchment."

Ron stiffly threw it back and Law caught it. Martin straightened the parchment revealing bland paper. Martin didn't seemed concerned as he lightly tap the surface of paper. Suddenly words showed up. Ron hurried toward the table where parchment was placed. Curved words and numbers showed up.

 _Avada Kedavra- 9:53 pm_

 _Nox- 9.29 pm_

 _Lumos- 9.27 pm_

 _Accio- 5.26 pm_

The list went on but Ron's look stayed on first three. He couldn't believe it worked. It actually worked. He took the parchment looking reviled as he saw what was written. There was proof of Harry's innocence. The killing curse was done after the murder. About 20 minutes later to be precise. Ron felt like he could jump, scream, laugh and cry all at once. This was what he was looking for a year and a half! Now all he needed to do is put it all in nice done file.

"I guess that I helped? Watch it Weasley, you still have your part to do." Said Martin watching cautiously Ron reaction.

"Yeah, I mean, I won't forgot. And yes you helped a lot! You just gave me proof that is going to free innocent man from prision"

"You men Potter? I'm not that stupid Weasley. I know it's his wand." Said Law nesting himself on chair.

"How could you?" Ron asked still holding parchment.

"Well firstly" began Law not trying to hide sarcastic tone "Everyone in the ministry knows that you literary glued yourself to the Potter case. Second, I am Unspeakable, it's my job to know stuff. Third, We have been investigating You-Know-Who's wand which is, by the way mister smart guy something like a twin to this wand in my hand, same cores you know… and fourth. Wait what was it? Oh yeah don't ask any more questions, you know that it is in the prescription of my job to keep my mouth sealed. Yeah, that's it."

Ron looked at him trying to hide smirk.

"Law, look. I got what I wanted. And I want ask you questions, you know very well that I had been there and I know what's in the Department of Mysteries. To be honest, I don't care. You'll got your part of the deal. Ok?" Ron said.

"Fine. Here's the wand and watch yourself Weasel. He knows." With that Martin tossed Ron a wand and exited the room.

"Who knows?!" Ron called after him but Martin didn't turn around.

Ron wanted to run after Martin but decided not to. He went toward elevators as he saw Hermione exiting them. He smiled as he opened his mouth to tell Hermione the news but stopped seeing the look on her face.

"Mione? What's wrong?"

With trembling arm she gave Ron paper in his hands. He opened the paper to find threatening letter addressed to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron paled instantly knowing what Martin's statement meant. The person he was looking for was not pleased, not at all.

* * *

 **AN: The plot is getting even more dangerous... the man behind the veil finally became even more dangerous... and we finally got proof that Harry is truly innocent! The spell is not mentioned here, so I'm letting you to think up what spell it could be, if you want you can write variation of it in reviews! So sorry I could not update sooner, but there is school so... I'll see you on Thursday! And keep up with a story because there will soon be one very,** _ **very**_ **important chapter! See you soon! Your E.P.o.A.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

It was cold. Very cold. Despise thick walls of Azkaban coldness found the way to enter. Strong waves hit the walls like they want to desperately come in. Storm was raging outside sending lightning's everywhere. Little drops were rhythmically dropping from the ceiling. Usual screaming, howling and weeping was muted.

Two friends sat next to each other. One of them was good looking, looked like he didn't belong in the walls of hell. Red hair slightly tousled because of the strong wind outside. His grey robes wet hang all over him. But the face, his holding showed that something's amiss. His eyes held worry, fear, detriment… worry lines engraved in his forehead. His shoulders hang limply, like world decided to fall on him. Like everything was collapsing.

The other one looked like living corpse. Black hair with a few of grey hair passed his shoulders and laid limply on his back. His face didn't contain anything that could fulfil it. If anyone looked at him at the moment it would seem like thin ashen like skin was affixed for his skull and that mop of raven black beard grew from the skull itself. Bright emerald green eyes stood up like someone painted them, but his look was hollow. Bags that sat under showed his tiredness. Even thought he was wearing Prisoners' robes, they laid limply on his thin frame. He looked like every person in Azkaban looked, if not even worse.

He was holding a picture. It showed small boy, around the age of six standing in the front yard smiling and waving in camera. On his back sat a school bag. Little James was smiling showing few missing teeth. He was wearing short pants that came just to his knees were dark blue colour and white shirt with his schools crest on left side. Every once in a while he would bent down to scratch cats' ear. Lou sat next to him refusing to move.

"How was his first day?" hoarse voice asked.

"Great. He wouldn't stop talking when he come home. Mostly James talks about his best friend Leo and how much fun it is for him. I wish you're there. I tried Mate, I really did but…"

"I know… You explained me. And it is ok, I know that Liam have particular antipathy toward me" Harry explained still looking at the photo.

"But it's not ok, Harry. I found a proof that could free you! You could be free, finally with boys and-"

"Oh Ron…" started Harry "I don't want you to risk yourself. Liam is known for playing dirty. As you said to me, he didn't even want to hear. He said that if you start to dig again you'll lose your job. Don't do it. You have Hermione and your children at home, my also. Don't risk them. And so many others could bear consequences. And don't play with those threatening letters. I ignored them and look what happened. Ron please-"

"I'm doing this to help you Harry! Do you think I don't know what I'm doing?" Ron said angrily as he stood up. "I cannot take any risks but my family is well hidden, I protect them! Maybe if you did the same my sister would be alive!"

He turned to leave the cell closing it with a loud bang. Harry looked where Ron left. He hit the wall with his fist only to hiss in pain. Blood streamed down his fist as he put his face in his arms and began to weep silently.

Ron walked at the street in his thoughts. Autumn was showing its beauty in full blown. As he walked he angrily kicked the stone that appeared in front of him. How could he be such idiot? He knew that he snapped. It was not surprise but it bothered him what he said. How could he say something like that in front of Harry? Ron knew that Harry blamed himself and now he said this. He was such a jerk. He passes gate and entered the front yard. As he walked in he could feel tingling feeling that Fidelius charm. From the inside of the house laughter could be heard. He entered the house. Hermione still should be at work and Angelina is taking care of the kids. As he entered the living room, the surprise awaited him. Blankets and pillows were hanging from everywhere creating giant temple. From the other side of the room Rose stood up.

"Hey Daddy!" almost four year old greeted.

"Well hello guys, what's happening here?" asked amused Ron.

"We have battle! Rose is a princess and I am knight! Like in stories! And Fred is a dragon!" Al explained.

Ron just wanted to ask where Fred was when loud curse was heard from the middle of the room. Ron didn't have to search too much for him. He just chuckled as he looked at the bump that stood out in now broken castle. Albus and Rose were loudly protesting at Fred's sudden actions but Ron ignored them.

"Watch it Fred, you wouldn't like it if your mother heard you…"

"Yes Uncle Ron!" Said Fred untangling the blankets.

He laughed silently and went in the hall. He turned to go upstairs as bathroom doors opened. Angelina stepped outside and smiled at Ron.

"Hey, thanks for taking care for the kids."

"It's no problem. I really enjoy their company. Every time there's something new. How about you, how was your day?" Angelina asked.

"All right I guess…" Ron said.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Not so good… He's falling apart. And I… I sort of lost a temper, I said something that I should not" he sighed as he placed his face in palms.

Angelina didn't answer. She turned around and took a glass of water from a sink. Silence fell on the kitchen.

"You blamed him…" said Angelina like she was saying a fact.

"I told him that if he protected his family like I did she would still be alive…"

"You know that you're lucky that it's me here and not Hermione?"

Ron nodded and looked up at her.

"What should I do now?"

"To be honest… I don't know. You dig yourself quite a big hole…"With that she turned to the meal that she was preparing for kids.

Ron sighed and turned to leave. He slowly entered the master's bedroom. Carelessly he tossed his suitcase and sat on the bed. In front of him sat working table. He hadn't touched it for more than a year. He didn't dare to. After the threatening letter he continued to work on a case, he brought evidences in front of the Wizengamont, but they were dismissed because Liam Smith said that evidences that Ron brought were falsified. There's no such spell that shows time of casting spells, according to him. It seemed that some of the Wizengamont members were convinced, but with Liam on charge of the case, it was failed try. At first Ron tried to bring Martin to testify and repeat the spell, but Law refused. The search continued, but so did the letters. Every one of them contained even more threats. At first they were threatening Ron and Hermione, but with time, their children came into them. He stopped, Ron couldn't bare threats that were coming for his children. James, Rose and Albus were the ones that were mostly mentioned. After the second one that had them in its content Ron dropped both of the cases. Both he and Hermione agreed that it was for the best. But still something bothered him, guilt. He felt like he disappointed Harry. He let go of his friend, he left him rot in the hell of Azkaban. He continued his visits every month, but they mostly sat in silence. Only talk that was done was about kids.

He thrust his face in his palms letting scream he was holding out. He wanted to punch something, scream, just to do something. He felt so helpless. He clenched his fists and went to stand up when he heard small meow at his legs. He looked down only to see Lou purring down rubbing his head at Ron's leg. He sighed and placed him in his lap. Lou settled enjoying the attention. Ron scratched his head sighing.

"Oh Lou, what should I do? I just can't think straight. I'm scared for my family, but… I know that I should not left Harry and when I look at the other side… great! Look at me now! I'm talking to a cat, what has gotten into me?" He said in disbelieve.

Lou meowed one more time and jumped from Ron's lap. He watched the kneazle walking toward working table and jumping on it. By that Lou knocked over Harry's file and all of the papers spread over the floor. Ron sighed I annoyance and crouched to collect the papers. As quickly as he could he tossed the pictures from the scene not wanting to look at torturing scene. He did same with all of the newspaper's clips. He looked toward last one paper. The report given by Alicia Johansson stood out. He took it and read thru it. Of course he knew every single detail, word that was written… He quickly tossed it in the file and locked all of it in the drawer. Lou meowed at him causing Ron to snap.

"Hiss all you want! I'm not chancing my mind!"

Lou looked at him with disapproval and exited the room. Ron sighed not knowing what to do next. He took picture that was taken for his and Hermione's wedding. Both Harry and Ginny were there. They were all smiling and waving in camera. Ginny was there eight months pregnant with James. He looked at her face. It was shining brightly despite gruelling day that was behind them. Oh he missed her so much… the boys reminded him of her every minute every day. Hole that was present the day when Ginny died still sat heavily on his heart. He closed hi yes trying to stop tears from slipping that welled up. He placed frame on the table and left the room.

The door opened quietly. Ron entered the nursery as quiet as he could. Two year old Hugo was sleeping soundly. He gently stood over the crib and just watched him. Hugo squirmed from time to time but did not wake. Time passed so quickly he remembered as it was yesterday that Hugo was born. Little boy that was placed in his arms was now toddler with so much energy. He placed gentle kiss on his head and exited nursery. He quickly put on his shoes.

"Angelina, I've got something to do, would you mind staying a bit longer?" he asked staying at the kitchen door.

"Oh, sure Ron… What should I say to Hermione if she's back before you?"

"Tell her that I needed some air…" Angelina nodded on that and Ron left the house. As soon as he closed the door he apparated.

Leafs were slowly falling from the trees. It was quiet, but not the uncomfortable silence. Everything seemed peaceful and content. Ron walked on the path that led thru graveyard. Marble and stone tombstones looked like they were growing from the ground. He went with slow pace toward the tombstone that stood out brightly. He slowly kneeled in front of it. Once white tombstone started to take greyish colour. But the letters still stood out clearly.

Ginny Potter 11 August 1981 – 20 June 2007 Great Mother, Wife, Sister, Daughter… an Angel that got his wings…

Ron slowly traced her name as he felt wetness on his cheeks. He conjured single white rose and placed it on the grave. He sighed.

"Hey Gin…" he started but stopped unsure what to say.

"I… I just wanted to say that I love you. I remember I went on the graveyard to visit Uncles Fabian and Gideon. Mum said that our late ones can hear us. I say the same thing with boys. As you know they talk to you every time they visited you… James started his school. He loves it. He has a friend, Leo, they are inseparable. He loves math and sports, he is going to be great in quidditch. We all think that he's going to take your position, chaser. I wish that you are here. It's you who's his idol, he knows every single game in his mind and every one of your moves… it's just amazing. Albus is on the other hand calm. He reminds me on Harry when we first met him. Shy little guy. But when he wants he can be quite a little mischief maker. The look that he got in his eyes at those moments reminds me of you even though he has green eyes. Rose and he act like twins. It's funny that people usually think that when we go to the store or the park." He chuckled.

"I don't know what to do Gin. I'm lost. What should I do? I know that you'd hit me if you could for my behaviour back at my cell. I know that should not say it but I simply lost my temper. I'm so worried for them. All of those threats… I have the proof that's so firm, but they declined it. That idiot of a Smith decided them and said that all of the evidences were false. Sometimes I just want to scream, punch something and make something that would make helpless feeling go away. What should I do? Should I restart everything or maybe to forget it? But how can I? It's like I'm betraying all of you. Ugh! I hate this!"

He looked once again at the tombstone. His bright blue eyes pierced at the marble. He bit his lip sighing.

"I don't know if I've got enough strength to continue all of this, I simply don't know. A part of me wants to continue this until the justice is brought, but the other part… oh I'm so ashamed to say it but another part just wants to let you rest in peace" He looked up like he could see her "I cannot do this anymore, please… I need help"

Leafs were still making rustling sound around him. Silence was his answer. He looked down to his lap. Hands were resting there but shaking could be noticed. He just sat there. He didn't feel like leaving yet. It calmed him as he went to visit Ginny. It seemed like she was there, watching over him, helping him with his problems. Every time after visit from Harry, some Important date he'd visit her grave and place one single white rose from Harry. It became sort of a tradition. Ron closed his eyes tired. He let few tears escape.

"We miss you. It's so, I don't know… empty. Even after three years it feels hollow without you here. It's not right. I'd do anything in the world just to bring you back here. The boys need both you and Harry… both Hermione and me are trying our best and we know that we could not do the same job that you and Harry would"

He could hear people walking behind him or even in the background. Their muffled talk blended with peaceful murmur that wind created. He heard steps that seemed to coming closer. He looked up and saw his parents coming. He send them small smile and stood up.

"Hey" he greeted them.

"Hello Ron" his father said "When did you…?"

"A while ago. I had to clear my head" he said shrugging.

"You were at the visit?" asked Mrs Weasley seeing rose on the grave.

Ron nodded. Arthur placed hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly. He lightly showed Ron to follow him as Molly went toward Ginny's grave. They were walking not distancing too far from the grave and Molly.

"What's bothering you Ron?"

"Nothing dad…" he answered.

"Ron, I'm your father, you know that you can tell me anything. You seem troubled…"

"The visit hadn't passed well, I said some things that I regret. And since I stopped the investigation because of the letters, it just bothers me so much. I feel like I disappointed both of them. But I also can't risk my family's life. I came here because… because I needed some peace and quiet. This was the only place I could think of… It feels like she's here, that she's calming me down." Ron said.

Arthur nodded. He felt the same way. After that night both he and Molly were mess. Their children didn't know what to do about them. They were collapsing in both mental and physical way. One day Ron and Bill decided to stop that. They brought their parents on Ginny's grave and let them let everything out that sat on their hearts. It wasn't easy for any one of them but it helped. They all managed to move on as much as they could. There were times where they would come here just to talk to her or if something bothered them, just like Ron did right now.

"We all do things that we regret Ron" his father said "If you don't want, you don't have to tell me Ron. All of our family will support you whatever you decide to do. If you want to continue, I promise you, we'll do anything to protect all of you."

"Thank you dad…" he said looking down to check his watch "I should go. Hermione should be home by now."

Arthur nodded and turned around. Ron went toward the gates but he turned one more time to look at his parents. They were kneeling quietly talking. Ron smiled sadly and apparated home. As he came in he saw Hermione who was waiting for him. He embraced her in a gentle hug which she returned. Small kiss was placed on her forehead.

"You all right?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah… No, I don't know…"

She nodded not forcing him too much. He hugged her one more time and went to their bedroom. As he entered first thing he saw was his working table that sat just beneath the window. He cautiously went toward it. Slowly he traced the surface of the table looking at the small papers that still covered it. Despite cleaning the table regulars, there could be visible traces of a lack of use. Reaching out his hand stopped at the handle of a drawer. It was like something stopped him from opening him, like there was big wall that wasn't letting him open the drawer. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pulled it toward himself. The same papers that he tossed inside were facing him. With shaky hand he took it out and looked at them. The clip was cut out from the date of 23rd June 2007. The article about the trial. There was picture below. It showed HARRY SITTING ALL CHAINED UP AND Ron standing next to him. Ron tossed all of them to the drawer as he did earlier today and closed the drawer. Without looking at it he exited the room.

* * *

He was back again. The scenery hadn't change. The storm was still roaming outside of the walls of Azkaban. Ron was numbly walking toward the third floor. His previous day was all but good. Thru entire day he felt horrible. He didn't seemed present. So many thoughts were swirling around his head. Sleep also didn't come easily. He tossed all over the bed when Hermione woke. They talked. He had to tell someone what was on his mind. At first Hermione just sat in silence. After a while she proposed that Ron should visit Harry and try to apologise to him.

It was quieter than usually was. There wasn't so many screeching and howling of the prisoners. He knew only one thing that could cause such reaction. It was Dementor's night. He slowly went toward so known cell. He looked inside afraid of a sight that's going to await him. As the cell came into view his hearth clenched in a painful way. Harry was lying on the floor unconscious on the floor. He was paler than usual twitching every now and then. Ron quickly entered the cell leaning over Harry. He quickly looked over is vitals remembering his training in case of a Dementor's attack. As he saw that everything was as it should be, at least after the Dementor's influence, he lifted him in his arms. He weighted almost nothing it was dreadful to think about it. Ron slowly placed Harry on bed that was in the cell and took blanket that was given to Harry. Even though the blanket was all torn it still did its purpose. With quick wave of a wand Ron placed warming charm that should work at least for a week. He took out two chocolate frogs that he brought and placed them near Harry's pillow where only he could notice them. He sighed knowing that he won't be able to talk to Harry today and turned to leave. Suddenly Harry stirred at which Ron turned around. To his dismay, Harry stayed unconscious. He closed the cell's door and went down the hall.

"What is it little ickle auror? Paying a visit to your friend? He had quite a fit last night, it was interesting to watch…"

Ron turned and it took all of his strength not to flinch away in disgust. The prisoner in front of him looked even worse than Harry did. His clothes was mostly torn apart, part of his head was completely bold and open mouth showed half of his teeth fell off.

"What do you want?" Ron asked sharply.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just wanted to warn you. He knows, he knows everything even the things you don't."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked his question about man's sanity growing steadily by every second.

"He knows, he knows… you'll end up in his place you know… he placed me here now he's in the same box as me, you'll end here too…"

Ron just shook his head dismissing what the man just said. As he turned to leave he heard him once again.

"He knows-"

"And you know what you can tell him? That I won't stop. I'll do whatever it takes just to help my friend. He scared me for long enough but now it's my turn to step up!"

With that Ron turned around and left the corridor.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! Here's 14th chapter! It's a little bit hard, I admit it but at least Ron's back on job! Those scenes in Azkaban were hard to write but at least we're getting closer to revealing the truth to the word! I won't bother you with long AN's but stay with me because there's something awaiting for all of you that stayed with me and with this story! See you on Tuesday! Your .A.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Ron just sat and stared in papers that were positioned in front of him. He along with Kate, Harold, William, Richard and Robert sat in the conference room with papers of Harry's case spread in front of them. Large parchment was spread in front of them showing all of the details and possible connections among each other's. The month has passed since Ron decided that his fear has to be stopped and to continue forgotten investigation. He just couldn't see his friend collapse without him doing nothing. First thing he did was going to William's office. He decided that if he could get William behind him maybe he could get some kind of protection by William's false cases that Ron's working on. Ron quickly entered William's office only to close the doors immediately after. Inside the office Kate and William were practically glued to each other kissing like two madmen. Half of their clothes were thrown all over the office while the other half laid limply on them. As they heard Ron's closing they split apart hoping that no one saw them. As flushed William opened the doors of the office he saw Ron staring blankly at the office. That day entire office found out that Will and Kate were dating. Right now they were sitting next to each other holding arms.

Ron decided to make a team from people who he trusted leading to the five of aurors that sat inside the conference room.

"So what do we do now? I mean we haven't move from the start point." Said Robert staring blankly at the papers.

"To be honest… I hadn't thought that it would be so…" Harold added.

"Look guys. There must be something. C'mon guys Harry's counting on us. Let's go from the begging, all right?" Kate said straightening herself up.

"Beginning? Kate in case you haven't noticed, we _are_ at the beginning." Richard said.

"Not that beginning Richard, I thought that we look over some basic things. Like for example, what Harry says that he was doing at that night" Kate explained.

"He went t to talk to a person that was connected to a case that he has been working on for a long time. After that he went to the park to look at the pointer that were given to him. A little bit after, the lamp went off and he used Lumos to light up his notebook. And there's an evidence" Ron explained pushing parchment that he was given by Martin "I tried to give it to Liam Smith but he refused by saying that it was forgery. Robert tried also, but when father doesn't want to listen his own son then I don't know what to do next"

Robert sighed and leaned in his chair.

"Ron, you know that I tried I really did and you know what was his answer. If he finds out that I'm here working on case that he judged, it won't be good…"

"Don't worry Robert. No one knows that we reopened the case. And it shall stay like this. But Kate's right. We should see all of the things. Firstly what about the witnesses. We only asked Mrs Johansson for testimony, but were there any other neighbours that could tell us about the case. I mean isn't it the procedure to ask more than one witnesses?" William joined.

"Yeah, yeah it is…" Harold said "But why hasn't it been done? I mean who was in charge?" asked Richard.

"I was given Mrs Johansson and wand checking" said Robert "But I overheard other aurors talking. There was too many people and they thought that they weren't important. They decided not to take statements"

"And I was foul enough not to think about neighbours… I mean, they communicated only with Mrs Johansson. There wasn't anyone else…" Ron explained.

Kate took a quill and quickly wrote something on a bigger parchment. As she mowed away they could see what she added. On the list of witnesses she added _a few more neighbours_.

"Really? Was that necessary?" Harold asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it was. Now if you don't mind, I have to go. I'm supposed to babysit my niece" Kate said standing up.

She turned to kiss William on which others groaned not wanting to be included in their little excesses of love. Robert quickly cleared his throat causing Kate to look at him. She gave William another quick kiss and left the room. Ron chuckled and waved with his wand. All of the papers disappeared leaving no trace of them on the table. He stood up with others following after him.

"All right then, I'll most probably talk to the neighbours and try to see what they have to say. I'll tell you the results next week." Ron explained.

"You can at least have night off, I have night shift in Azkaban… not looking toward it" said Harold stretching "I'm on fourth level but I'll visit Harry. Anything he needs?"

Ron thought for a second before answering.

"Bring him some chocolate and say to him that I'll visit him next week. Good luck" Ron pat his back as they split up. Ron hurried to the atrium and apparated as soon as possible.

"Uncle Ron!" he heard shout as soon as he apparated in the front yard.

"Hello James!" said Ron hugging him "How was your day?"

"Great! We played with jumping rope! I was the best there! And then we had math! We learned numbers! And teacher gave me well done sticker! She said that I did great job! And Leo got his sticker on Art! His picture was greatily good! And we talked about lots of things you know!" James said all of it in one breath.

"It sounds like you had great day. Now, what do you think about us going in the house?"

James nodded and followed Ron inside. As they entered they heard talk from the living room. They entered and found Albus and Rose playing on the floor with Hermione reading the book near the window. He walked toward her and placed light kiss on her cheek. She put the book down hugging him.

"Hey, where's Hugo?"

"At Bill's and Fleur's. Louis and he had a sleepover, have you forgot?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just, there's too much of everything." Ron admitted.

Suddenly he felt something bumping into his legs. He looked down only to see two four year olds looking up at him.

"Well hello there. How are you my little companions?"

"Good Daddy" rose said smiling.

"Well then we won't ruin it!" he said kissing both of them on the cheeks.

Hermione put her book down and followed Ron upstairs. He tiredly placed his suitcase next to the working table and sat next to Hermione. He gently warped her in a hug and kissed her temple.

"How was at work?" she asked.

"Usual, how was yours?"

"As you said, usual…and no, thankfully no letters came today. I just hope that it will stay that way… And how was the… you know?"

"We searched thru details only to find nothing. We decided to talk to neighbours, it was supposed to be done before but within all of the hustle, we forgot. Do you know their neighbours or not?"

"Well, I remember that, except Mrs Johansson, there were some muggles on the other side of a street and empty field on the other side of their house. They talked about buying it and expanding it for boys but as everything happened, they hadn't got a chance." She said looking at him.

"I'll probably talk to those muggles, maybe they saw something… So, how about a pizza for dinner?" Ron asked smiling at Hermione.

"I won't protest as long as it keeps me out of a kitchen, I don't feel like doing anything!" she said placing kiss on his lips than standing up "I'll order it."

Ron just chuckled and went to change. An hour later they all were sitting at the living room eating pizza. Ron and Hermione were listening James's report from school from that day and about Al's and Rose's play day.

"Oh, I forgot, my teacher told us today that we will talk about families next week so we should say to our parents help us with some kind of a tree?"

"Family tree? Sure we can help you with that." Said Hermione.

"But Mrs Green said that we need to bring pictures too, I thought that we must not show our pictures because they move…"

"We'll take care of it Buddy. Don't worry and if you want I'll talk to Mrs Green about our situation, how about that?" Ron proposed.

"Thank you Uncle Ron…" said James quietly.

Ron winked him as James brought back his attention to his dinner. Both Ron and Hermione shared look. They had spoken about it with James's teacher Mrs Green about James's situation. They wanted to first let teacher know just in case if other kids decide to tease him. She was surprisingly open to their story and promised him that James will be perfectly safe under her supervision. Both Ron and Hermione were grateful that James got her for his teacher. Ron promised that he'll pay a visit to Mrs Green and try to find an agreement.

The night passed quickly and morning came. Fog was sticking to the ground and temperature was keeping low count on local thermometer. Hermione went to wake James up for school while Ron went to prepare breakfast. James entered half asleep in the kitchen mumbling sleepy 'Good morning' to Ron. As they got ready, Hermione went to wake Albus and Rose up and to get them ready for the day at their grandparents'. Ron shouted quick goodbye as James and him left the house. He drove James to school parking his car at the school's parking. As they entered school's yard Leo called for James. Ron nudged him as he went inside the building to talk with Mrs Green. He came in front of Staff room and knocked.

"May I help you Sir?" asked man who opened the doors.

"Yes, I need to speak with Mrs Green. If it's not a problem…"

"No, not at all, wait a minute. Skylar? Could you come here?"

Soon young teacher came out of the Staff room. She looked surprised when she saw Ron standing in the corridor.

"Mr Weasley? Is everything all right?" she asked him.

"Yes, it is, but James told us about an assignment that you gave them, about the family tree…" Ron started.

"Oh, of course, I know what you're trying to say. That is an assignment that is just for my eyes, so you have nothing to worry about. And James is doing great in his work and grades. Only if you could help him about his English work? He is doing great with his letters and reading but I'm afraid that his spelling is a bit wrong. Maybe if you could practice with him a little bit more his writing? But other than that there are no other problems." She finished.

"Sure, I'm sure my wife will help him. And thank you about the assignment. I won't hold you any longer you sure have to prepare for the class. And don't worry about the spelling, I'll notify Hermione about it"

"Of course, good bye Mr Weasley."

Ron nodded as he turned to leave. As he exited the building the bell rang. Ron sat in the car as he went toward the house he was planning on visiting. After an hour and a half he entered the street that he hadn't been in for almost three years now. He stopped as he reached the end of a street. He ignored painful stab as he saw the house. The grass had grown a lot since that night blocking the view of lower part. He quietly promised that he'd have to take care of it soon. He walked thru small front yard and came in front of the doors. He knocked waiting for an answer. As he went to knock again the doors opened. Soon he was looking at pretty blonde woman standing at the door. She had high cheekbones which were strongly stepping out even though she had questioning look on her face. Her right hand was positioned on her lower back trying to ease the pain that her pregnancy belly was causing her.

"May I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, you may. I'm sorry if I bother you this early in the morning but my name is Ronald Weasley and I'm investigating a case about the case that have happened three years ago across the street. I don't know if you remember…"

"Yeah, I do. Would you like to come in?" she asked stepping aside letting Ron inside.

"Yes, thank you."

She led him in the kitchen where the rest of the family sat. Man in his forties sat at the table looking confused at his wife. Frown showed on his face visible thru his beard as he looked at Ron. A thirteen year old girl sat next to him. She had her hair falling down to her shoulders and just by looking at her you could say that she looked exactly like her father.

"Honey, who is he?" asked man standing up.

"This is Mr Weasley. He said that he needed to ask up a few questions about the night when our neighbours had an accident"

"And why is he interested in this now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mr…" Ron started.

"Gerard Sinclair." He introduced himself "My wife Kimberly and our daughter Esmé. What can we do for you?" he asked in an authoritarian voice.

"As your wife explained, Mr Sinclair, I need to talk about the murder that happened three years ago and-"

"Murder?" suddenly Kimberly interrupted him "We didn't know that it was the murder here. We thought that there was an accident… we had no idea…"

"Unfortunately yeah… I'm fighting for the accused man, he was innocently thrown in the prison and I'm trying to prove that he should be freed. I'm just asking you to tell me what you remember about that night"

Gerard passed his hand thru his dark hair letting out the sigh. He nodded and sat back to the table leaning to kiss Esmé's cheek. She leaned and whispered to him.

"Is it about that creepy house across the street? I didn't know that there was a murder…"

"We'll talk about it later…" he said to her in fatherly voice.

"What would you like to drink? Coffee, juice? If you want you may eat with us." said Kimberly.

"Just water please, and thank you, but I just had breakfast." Ron answered.

Kimberly nodded and went to fetch Ron glass of water. He thanked her as she sat down.

"I see that you are expecting, congratulations…" Ron said.

"Yeah, we are having a boy. Just one more month and I'm done. To be honest, I can't wait…" she tiredly answered.

"I believe you… what did you decided to name him?"

"Hyatt" answered Esmé "Mum, dad may I be excused? I need to prepare my books."

"Sure Sweetie" answered Gerard as she left the kitchen.

He stood up and left his and Esmé's plate in the sink. He sat down at the table next to Kimberly turning toward Ron.

"What do you want to know?" he asked hugging her gently.

"Well, all that you can remember… What did you saw?"

"I was in the front yard. I went to park car in the garage. It was about nine in the afternoon? Right?" he looked at Kimberly and she nodded "Suddenly I saw two people in strange clothes. Cloacks. There was a man and a woman. They went in in the yard and knocked on the door. Our neighbour opened. She let them in without any problems. Then I went inside of the house. I went upstairs to put Esmé in the bed when I heard screaming. Both Kimberly and I went outside to see what's happening. Mrs Johansson ran in the house and suddenly all of those people in the cloacks started to show up from an air. Then I saw that man once again. The same one that was entering the house earlier. He still had strange clothes but they were like those that other's wore. After that I remember that others went to see what's happening and we went inside the house. That's all I can remember."

Ron nodded letting the information sink in. Those strange people that appeared out of an air must have been an aurors, but who were those that Ginny let in.

"Do you know how that man looked like, I mean how have you recognised him?"

"Blond hair. He had blond hair." Kimberly answered.

"So, you saw the same man but in different clothes…" they both nodded "And Ginny let them inside without any fight?"

"As I said." Gerard told Ron.

"What was your communication with Ginny and Harry?"

"We saw each other on the street, talked a little. Our Esmé liked Harry because he always gave her chocolate when he saw her. We hadn't been close but we had decent communication." Kimberly explained.

So that man that they saw must have been an auror. Just a thought that an auror killed his sister was enough to make Ron sick. She let them in thinking that she was safe. Blonde auror. Well that narrowed his search knowing that there were only few blonde aurors, especially male. But what if someone used Polyjuice potion? And he still hadn't a clue about that woman who showed with an auror. Why hadn't he came here earlier? Maybe it could help Ron, but at least now he could talk about everything with others. Maybe they could do something that'll lead them to the end.

"Excuse me, but… I didn't want to ask you before, but… do I know you from somewhere?" asked Kimberly causing both Gerard and Ron look at her.

"What do you mean?" Gerard said cautiously.

"Not like that, you jealous silly. It's like I saw you before, visiting Potters…" she explained.

"Well, that part of a story could be correct since Ginny was my sister."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, if I realised before…" Kimberly said covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's all right, really" Ron said as Kimberly looked at him apologetically "Is there anything tha you could remember? Can you tell me bit more about those two who came to Ginny? Maybe how they looked like?"

"The man was somewhere my height, I tried to measure it like that because they were at the other side of a street. Woman had dark hair that was in a ponytail. She was a little bit shorter than the man. That's all I can remember now…" Gerard explained.

"Thank you… that was very helpful." Ron said truthfully.

"Sir? What about them? I mean are both Harry and Ginny killed or…?" Kimberly asked.

"No just Ginny. But Harry was the person that was accused. I'm trying to prove that he's innocent"

"Mr Weasley. It's true that my wife and I hadn't any deep connections with our neighbours but, well at least to us, they seemed happy and I don't believe that he'd do any harm…"

"Unfortunately Mr Sinclair… not many share your opinion, but thank you once again for all of the help…" Ron said standing up.

"Mr Weasley, wait please…" said Kimberly.

She opened one of the cupboards and took out two chocolates. She gave them to Ron.

"Please, could you give it to little James and Albus? I can't remember how many times Mr Potter gave our Esmé chocolate or something sweet, this is at least what we can do…"

"Thank you Mrs Sinclair, I'll make sure to give those to the boys. Thank you once again for your time…"

"You're welcome… and I hope that you'll find the person who's responsible." Gerard said to Ron.

"So do I…" Ron whispered.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 15 is up! Sorry it took me so long to publish, but school and everything... but how about we move from this uncomfortable subject! We are heading toward the guilty person... he's close I'm assuring you! Now thank you for all of the support that you're giving me, I cannot tell you how much it means to me! And at the end, I have one little ickle message for my sister... _Is it me or I see Pony here?"_ Now see you on Thursday, I have a message for you, but I won't bother you for now ;-) Your E.P.o.A.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

"And class don't forget that tomorrow there'll be a quick test for out Math class. Practice what we did today and it'll go easy. All right, class dismissed." Said Mrs Green as the bell rang.

James picked his books and placed them in the bag. He carefully placed two card between the books so they won't crumple. That day their teacher decided to put art class and English class together so they could do cards for mother's day like they did every year. James was satisfied about his cards. He made two of them. One was for his Aunt Hermione and the other was for his Mother. They both deserved it. His Auntie was the one who took both Al and him when his Mommy was attacked and Daddy was sent to prison. He remembered only small things about them, nothing too big. From time to time few memories would come back in flashes, but he was grateful for them. Albus had none of the memories except photos because of his young age. They both hadn't forgot their parents. He and Albus drew pictures for their father which were carefully delivered by their Uncle Ron. And since James started his school, Letters were added. James picked up his bag and went in the corridor alongside Leo.

"James" Wait James!" he heard someone yelling behind him.

They turned around and saw Albus and Rose running toward them.

"What is it guys?" James asked.

"I forget to tell you that mum told me that we we'll need to walk home. She said that she needed to do some paperwork and dad has to work too." Rose said it quickly.

"All right Rose, breathe ok? We have a free hour since our French teacher's sick so we'll wait for you two." James explained "Well be at the playground so when you're done come there"

Rose nodded as bell rang. Both Rose and Albus turned to run toward their classroom. James looked at Leo and they went outside of a building. Since it was May, the weather was more than welcoming. Sun was shining bringing nice warm temperature perfect for an outside game. They hurried toward the benches and sat down leaving their bags at the ground. They turned to play cards when they heard someone behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A nerd and poor baby orphan, how cute…"

They turned quickly but before they could do anything their bags were snatched. In front of then stood their classmate Mark with his three companions. Two of them held Leo's and James's bags. James quickly stood up joined by Leo.

"Leave us alone Mark…" warned James.

"I don't think so… you seemed pretty busy in today's class, to be honest, I'm curious why…" Mark said slyly taking James's bag from a boy on his left "Shall we see?"

"Don't touch it!" James said as he went toward Mark but two were held back by Mark's companions.

Mark turned James's bag and the books fell down on the ground. James looked at the two cards that he did today hoping that they'll stay untouched. Mark followed his look and smiled.

"Bingo…" he said picking it up "Let's see what little orphan has to say…"

"I'm not orphan..." James growled.

"Well you certainly look like one, mother dead, father in prison…"

"Shut your enormous mouth Mark! If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything!" Leo stepped in James's defence.

"If you want to live and see tomorrow better shut up!"

"And you think that you can be some big fat face at school just because your aunt is headmistress? You're pathetic!" Leo continued only to have the boy behind him slap his hand over his mouth.

Mark shook his head disapprovingly. James became his favourite victim since his second grade. At one occasion he heard his mother and aunt talking about James and his family problem. They all knew that James lived with his Aunt and Uncle but didn't know the reason. As soon Mark learned James's secret, he spread out the word all over the school. That day was one of the worst. School then ripped apart for him. Some of the students that were James's company distanced themselves, some at the nagging of their parents some by themselves. The other part either stood behind Mark or took pity on James. The only one who stood with James was Leo and their teachers, especially Mrs Green. Mark still sometimes scares first years that James will become just like his father.

"Wasn't it enough that you make my life miserable at school? You just had to take it to another level? Leo was right, you're pathetic…" James spat out.

"Watch you language, we wouldn't want anyone to hear you. Now… let's see what little Jamie had done"

He picked blue card, the card that James made for his mother. He tried to run forward but he couldn't. Mark opened the card and started to read it.

"My dearest Mommy, I-"but he was interrupted by sudden yell.

"Put it down!" James said firmly.

"Oh c'mon Potter, you know that paper will rot just like your mother is so-"

Leo managed to bite hand of a boy that was holding him freeing himself. He quickly hit him causing him to stumble back and fall on his back. James tried to free himself too but he was held to strong. The others who stood aside started to approach. Seeing that he couldn't continue with his plan, Mark quickly ripped James's card, threw it to the ground and run away. Before anything could be done, James felt himself freed and he ran forward. He didn't took notice of the others running away, some to warn the teacher and the others to be far away from James and Leo. He quietly collected ripped parts and looked at them. He didn't care for the others that were starting to run away panicky, his all attention was on the paper in his hands. He felt tears coming up but he blinked them away. He placed it back to the ground and began collecting books. He carefully placed them in the bag erasing dirt from card for Aunt Hermione. He thought about giving it to her so she could repair it with a _Reparo_ spell but then thought about it. He usually doesn't tell his Aunt and Uncle about school problems because he didn't want to give them any more trouble. They already had a lot of things on their minds like job and family things and they had all of them to take care and James didn't want to add things on the pile knowing that there was a small chance about chancing anything. He turned to pick card for his Mother when he saw Leo. He was crouching next to him holding completely sealed card. Ames's eyes widened as he looked at Leo. He was nervously biting his lip as he looked at James waiting for his reaction. He took card and looked at it. He just needed conformation from Leo to check on his claim.

"Leonardo…" James said as Leo stood up and ran toward school.

James carefully put card in bag and ran after Leo. He didn't stop until he heard some commotion in the empty classroom. He quietly entered and saw Leo sitting at one table his head bent down while he was whispering something under his breath.

"Leo?" asked James.

He quickly looked up as panicked look came back into his eyes he opened his mouth and started his rambling.

"James, I- I can explain. Please, don't leave me. I have you as a friend and I don't want you to think of a weirdo of me, please I don't want… it's just-"

James quickly hugged Leo as he hugged James back. Could it be that Leo was just like him, that he was a wizard?

"Those things, do they happen a lot?"

Leo nodded.

"Yeah, and I just can't explain them. They happen so sudden and it scares me… what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, really Leo. I promise that I can explain everything to you. It's actually great! Do you know stories about witches and wizards?"

"You mean those ugly green creatures, what are you talking James?"

"Last time I checked my Aunt Hermione wasn't green" said James chuckling "But if you could come to us maybe we could explain it all"

"Explain all what?" Leo asked slightly scared.

James opened one of the pockets in the bag and took one picture out. It was last family portrait of his parents and Albus. Their young selves smiled and waved excitedly in the camera. From time to time his father would chuckle and pass his hand thru James's hair causing James to giggle while Albus was clinging to Ginny. James passed photo to Leo waiting for his reaction. Leo looked at the picture in disbelieve.

"This… did he just moved?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"Yea he did. As I said, I promise that I'll explain everything to you, but not here." James answered excitedly.

"So you know what's wrong with me?" Leo asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you Leo, you're just as same as I am. Leo you're a wizard!"

James only received disbelieving look from Leo.

* * *

James was anxiously sitting on the sofa next to Teddy. They were waiting for Uncle Ron to dress himself in auror robes. James was nervously biting his lip trying to calm his nerves down. They were going to visit him. After almost seven years they were going to visit him. It was what James wanted, to see his Father, to seek answers on his own. He clearly remembered when he asked his Uncle about this, it was few days after mother's day. He hadn't been that nervous in his entire life. He still remembered when he went to ask his Uncle Ron. It was a week after mother's day. Recognising Leo as a wizard was still fresh for both families. When he asked Ron, he refused. James hadn't ever in his life got such reaction from his Uncle. He seemed livid. After long chew out James was afraid to ask anything else. That night dinner was filled with tensed atmosphere. Thru evening Aunt Hermione was glaring daggers in his directions. That night when he went to relieve himself he hard fight coming from their bedroom. His Aunt was schooling his Uncle. The day after Ron apologised and explained why he had such reaction. He explained him that Azkaban was not a place for small children, but he'll take him there. After that Teddy called and they decided to go together. Now both James and sixteen year old Teddy were waiting for Ron.

"You excited for your first year?" Teddy asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah… it's going to be quite interesting…"

"You'll see, it's going to be awesome."

Suddenly delighter yell was heard. Six year old Hugo was grinning like a madman toward Albus and Rose. Before them was chess board. Albus was glaring at Hugo while Rose was franticly looking at board.

"But how! I know that I saw if we take the queen we will have clear access toward the king!" she tried to explain.

"Well my dear sister, it's not always about the queen as you think, it's about the brain…"

"If you don't shut up you'll see what brain can do!" she threatened him.

Hugo just sent her smug smile as the chess some pieces started to prepare themselves for new round while the others tried to escape curious clutches of Lou's. Ever since Ron had learned Hugo about the game of chess entire family knew that he took his Father's talent. Only person who could beat him was Ron. But the most persistent was Rose, followed closely by Albus.

"You're cheating somehow! It's impossible to win every single time!" Albus said glaring at Hugo.

"And you look so much like your Father… he always insisted that I somehow cheated… he'd never admit that he was not for chess…" Ron said smiling at Albus whose cheeks redden.

"You got the letter?" Albus asked him.

"I do, don't worry" Ron said.

"I don't still see why I can't go… he's my father as much as is James's…" Albus murmured but Ron heard him.

"You know why Albus… If it was for me, James would go there much later… it's not because I don't want you to see your Father, it's because of the place where he is. It's not something that kids your age should see…"

"Shall we go?" James asked him.

Ron nodded in defeat and they went outside. Warm sun was shining up in the sky. Both James and Teddy took Ron's hand as he turned sharply and apparated.

Ron landed as close as possible to fortress. They quickly hurried inside the fortress. As the doors closed, Ron looked toward the boys. Both James and Teddy were looking slightly shaken due the apparition and sudden change of weather. Ron quickly casted warming charm on them. As he did that James snuck closer up to his leg not letting him go. Ron quietly passed his hand down his back in a shooting manner. Ron nodded quickly to the aurors that were seated at the table.

"Oi, Weasley, what are those kids doing here?" one of them asked which caused the other one to kick him under the table.

"None of your business Sherman!" Ron said sharply.

With that he directed boys toward the staircases. They slowly were moving up as James stood as close to Ron as possible while Teddy was showing his uneasiness. They passed first and second floors. Every time some loud noise interrupted the silence both James and Teddy flinched. They finally came on the third floor. As they passed they heard many comments from other prisoners.

"Well, what do we have here? Come here little children, come here…" Ron took James and Teddy even closer not wanting to come closer to the cells.

"What are they doing here?"

"Go run, Death Eaters are taking kids, protect them…"

Ron hurried with boys wanting to be as far as possible from them. Then they finally came. Ron looked toward Harry. He was standing, his back turned to them. His hair was unevenly lying on his back showing that he decided to shorten it with sharp stone that was in his cell. Ron looked down to see Teddy's and James's reactions. Teddy was staring in thin frame that was left from a person he knew. His eyes widened a bit as he squeezed Ron's hand. Then Ron looked at James. He was standing still looking at him. He was comparing happy, careless man from the photos to this man that stood in front of him. This was a moment that he always dreamed of. Ron slowly entered the cell, James and Teddy followed closely after. He closed the doors and placed silencing charm as usual. At first there was silence, two anxious boys were holding their breaths.

"Hello Ron…" greeted Harry in hoarse whisper.

Ron felt James tense beside him hearing his Father's voice.

"Why don't you turn around Mate?" Ron proposed gentle smile playing on him lips.

Harry confusedly turned and suddenly stopped in his tracks. His emerald green eyes widened as he saw who was standing in front of him. Teddy's hair immediately went completely black as he took in his godfather's appearance. His cheeks were almost non-existing, once black hair that was unable to control was lying limply down his back and one muscular and strong frame looked like living skeleton. He didn't took a step closer, he didn't know what to do.

James just stared taking in every possible detail. It was his Father that stood in front of him, someone he heard so much about, some he always longed to see. He took in every single detail. He looked nothing like that person he knew from the photos. He was far too thin, only his shadow stood out and his eyes… they still shined the same light as they always did. The prison didn't erase that spark that emerald eyes had. He wanted to take step toward him, but he stood next to his Uncle. Then they did it. Both Harry and James took shaky step toward each other. That was all that was necessary for them to break the wall that stood between them. They hurried toward each other and finally hugged. James relaxed immediately. Even though it was many years ago, this hug was something that he knew very well. He felt safe. He loved hugs from his Aunt and Uncle, but this was something special. He didn't flinch when he felt how thin Harry actually was. He didn't took notice how weak he was. He felt that love, it hadn't change for those almost seven years. James was safe in his Father's embrace, he knew that. Soon he felt Harry lifting his head from his head.

"Teddy, come here…" he said quietly.

Teddy ran and soon he was too in his Godfather's arms. That was too much for him. Sixteen year old suddenly started sobbing as Harry held him like he will never let both of them go. Unaware, they all had the same fear, that this is a dream, such beautiful dream. They feared that they will wake up and see that it wasn't real. Harry lifted his shaky hand and stroked Teddy's cheek. Teddy looked in his eyes, tears still freely falling down his cheeks.

"I missed you…" he confessed to Harry.

Harry sighed as he looked at both Teddy and James. He lifted his other hand and placed it on James's cheek.

"You've grown so much… both of you…" he said in hoarse whisper.

James was still staring at him not wanting to blink. He felt his eyes water up and he swallowed hard. Suddenly chocolate brown and emerald green eyes connected.

"Look at you…" Harry said "You've grown up… I'm sorry I couldn't be there…"

"I know that you would if you could…" James spoke for the first time.

"I would… of course I would" Harry repeated like he was assuring himself of it.

Silence fell once again on the cell. Harry still was taking in all possible details from two boys hat stood in front of him. Suddenly there was shifting at the doors of the cell. Harry looked toward the source. He forgot that Ron was standing there. Ron was quickly rubbing his eyes straightening himself up.

"I just… something…" he tried lamely excuse himself.

Harry smiled lightly on his try.

"Thank you Ron… for everything… I don't tell you that as often as I should…"

"Don't mention it… James is one special boy, so is Albus… you know, even he wanted to come, but I thought…"

"You thought right…"Harry interrupted him turning toward James and Teddy "Now I want to talk to you, a much as we can…"

James suddenly threw himself in Harry's arms as he whispered quietly.

"I love you Daddy…"

On that Harry felt silent tears running down his cheeks as he chocked down a sob.

"I love you too…"

Ron just stood at the doors as he observed exchange. He felt happy about the exchange, of course he did. He never saw Harry this happy ever since that night. It warmed his heart, he finally saw what should be. James and Teddy in Harry's arms. But that feeling that hadn't bothered him for so long awakened. What if? What if everything was different? What if Harry was proclaimed innocent? What if they allowed some kind of a prof? But they didn't. Veritaserum is illegal in courts, saying that it could be poison in overdone dosage, pensive is out of question saying that thoughts could be remade… if only he took a bit more effort… it haunted him since the trial, but he didn't want to confess it to anyone. He didn't want to show up weak. He didn't want anyone to know that he had his own demons that he was fighting. He hid them, he wanted to be strong for his family, for his two little nephews. Sometimes he let Hermione in as he would seek for support. He would often think about her, memories till haunted him. Sometimes they would come in dreams only allowing him to escape as he wakes up. He tried to suppress tears that were trying to escape. He needed to be strong, not to fall apart. He remembered how he helped Robert with his lost. His girlfriend Sophie died in a car crash, he was completely crushed. Ron met her few times and she always seemed like a nice girl. That day he asked himself why always good one have to go first. James took out chocolate frogs and drawings that he brought to Harry. James was so small, but so wise for his years. Sure, he sometimes caused so much of a trouble, but Ron didn't care. He and Hermione were saying to themselves that he can't be worse than his Father was. He looked at all of craved lines and drawings on the other walls. He knew that Harry was fighting Azkaban every single day. He did it for them, for his family. He fought his madness for them. Ron smiled once again as he thought only one sentence.

 _I wish you were here Ginny…_

* * *

 **AN: A very emotional chapter is behind us... tbh I was crying when I was writing it... So... Leo is a wizard! Surprise! And we've finally got to see Teddy here, I promise that he'll be mentioned more in series of one shots. Now I'm not sure when I'll update next... Since my school has started, I've got my time shortened and I couldn't finish the story. I'm writing chapter 17 right now, but I'll try to find as much time as possible this weekend to write chapters 17 and 18 to publish them next week. I promise that this story will be finished, but when I'm not sure... But it will be I promise you! Now till next update (hopefully in Tuesday), your E.P.o.A.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Sunny weather was swirling over the muggle London. It was summer, warm and sunny one. Many people ran across the street hurrying toward place they needed to be, while the others were enjoying their quiet time slowly walking. In that crowd no one noticed mother and daughter searching for some quiet place to sit down and escape the burning sun.

"Mommy, can we go to ice cream?"

"We shall see honey, maybe later, firstly we need to find some place to sit down…"

"But please! I promise I won't ask you again, please!" little girl still begged.

"Lily, I said later!" he mother cut her protests.

Last month was not good one. Too many things have happened. At the beginning of the month her best friend, Sophie Hayes, died in a car crash leaving her alone with her seven year old child. Ever since Virginia Winter knew about herself, her own life hadn't took it easy on her. She lost her own parents in a terroristic attack which also left a lot of scars. Amnesia fell on her. Only person she remembered was her friend Sophie. She was the one who helped her win her amnesia. But there was something else… when the attack happened she carried little being inside of her. She of course didn't remembered it which resulted with great shock when healers told her the news. With time, the memory came back to her.

It was one night stand. He was a muggle solder that she met at the bar one night. It happened, she admits it. At first she cursed herself about being so restless. She hadn't wanted a child she had to raise without father. She thought about her options, but Sophie managed to help her decide. As time passed her little girl grew in her womb making strong connection with her. Nine months after, somewhere in February, she held her little girl admiring everything about her. She was perfect, in every single way she was perfect. Her little Lily was like her own clone, but her nose… the only thing that left from her father, except personality. They were the strongest support for each other. Her little Lily was such special person, so mature for her years…

Her life didn't take it easy on her. While she was pregnant she would often find herself sitting at the window looking up at the sky. And there was one cold night in December. She couldn't sleep. Little girl inside her was constantly moving around her womb not letting her own mother to rest. She made herself a hot chocolate and sat down next to the window. The memories hadn't come back but Sophie helped her regain some of them, but there were so much more to come. At the window sat white lily, gift from Sophie for her birthday. That night it seemed so special, so simple yet so important. The moonlight was shining on it giving simple flower new attire. She extended her hand to touch white petal when she felt strong kick. She smiled gently.

" _You like it too? Don't you my little lily… Lily…" she suddenly looked up at full moon "My little Lily Luna…"_

Her little Lily Luna… she looked down at her little girl. She held her head down not wanting to make her Mother angrier than she already is. Virginia sighed as she stopped. Lily looked up at her questionably.

"How about this? We go and get ice cream and then we can find a park to rest, how about that?"

Lily eagerly looked at her. She smiled brightly as she squeezed Virginia's hand stronger. She smiled at Lily as they went to find a place to buy ice cream. Soon both of them were searching for an empty bench in shadows to eat their ice cream away from burning sun.

"Mummy, how about there?" Lily asked pointing toward one.

Virginia nodded as they went to sit down. Chirp of the birds could be heard around them. She went to check her phone when she heard Lily's voice.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" she asked pointing at young couple that was seated on a bench across of them.

Virginia looked up. There was indeed young couple in tight embrace kissing each other passionately. There were not older than 17 years. The boy had bright turquoise colour of a hair and wore big baggy clothes that didn't seem to bother him. Girl on the other hand looked completely different. She had an elegancy in her posture even though the boy completely covered her. She shifted uncomfortably wondering why those kids were her all alone in the park kissing like madmen's. She quickly stood up, Lily following her.

"Why are we leaving Mommy?"

"I think that it would be the best if we went to walk a little bit…"

"Is it because of them?" she asked pointing at young couple.

"Lily don't point your finger at people" she quickly lowered her hand just in a moment as the boy looked up and saw them.

His eyes slightly widened as he looked at her, but Virginia quickly turned around leaving the park and startled boy behind. Virginia and Lily found themselves again on busy streets of London. Virginia looked around not sure what to do. They could come back in hotel where they were staying or look around the London a bit more. Lily was still eating her ice cream while Virginia's completely melted. She quickly tossed it away. She could feel headache that awaited her in the morning slowly raising up its intensity. She decided to ignore it. It'll pass sooner or later… it always did. They were slowly walking passing near Buckingham's palace. Lily looked up at it in wonder taking up every single detail. Virginia joined her trying to be as cheerful as she can be for her daughter.

"What do you think it looks like on the inside?" Lily asked curiously.

"I'm sure it looks stunning…" Virginia commented truthfully.

"It does!" they heard small voice on their left.

They turned around and saw a little boy, maybe two years older than Lily, standing next to them. He has curly black hair and bright shining eyes. He smiled mischievously at them.

"Really?" Lily asked, her eyes as wide as they can be.

"Yeah! There are a loads of pictures. It is fun at first, but after quite some time, you get used to them" he said turning toward Lily "You're not from here?"

"No, we're here at vacation! Right Mommy?" he boy seemed revealed.

Virginia nodded curiously eyeing small boy. He seemed like curious little one. But also there was something amiss.

"Great… Where are you from?"

"Winchester, that is in United States." Lily answered.

Virginia turned around trying to find someone grown up that the boy could be with. She turned to him.

"Hey, are your parents somewhere around?" She asked crouching down in front of him.

He quickly paled a bit but he remained calm.

"Yeah they went just to see-"but he suddenly stopped looking at something behind their backs "I need to go… it was nice meeting you…"

"It's Lily!" Lily answered to him.

"Lily, yeah, my name is- So sorry but I have to go!" With that he quickly ran away.

They had enough time to look questionably at each other until few royal guards ran next to them following the way where the boy went.

"Where did he go?" Lily asked her.

"I have no idea, how about we go to the hotel?" Virginia proposed feeling her headache growing stronger.

Lily nodded s they went toward the hotel. Later that evening they went on a dinner, but Virginia didn't touched her food not trusting her stomach to keep anything inside. She put it aside taking a glass of water.

"Are you all right Mommy?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, I am. It's just a headache, it will pass soon…" she tried to calm her.

Lily didn't looked so convinced and she kept sending worried looks at her Mother. As soon as they finished they went in their room. Virginia laid down in her bed as soon as they came in, Lily followed snuggling closely. Virginia put her arms around Lily's small body and fell asleep.

 _She was laying down in the bed. She was exhausted and so tired, but she felt so happy. She looked down and saw small bundle lying in her arms. Small boy all warped in blankets slept peacefully. A tuff of black hair was sticking out in every possible way. He was perfect. She looked up and saw a man with black hair looking at the boy in her arms. He had tears in his emerald green eyes. She sent him tired smile._

" _He's perfect…" the man commented._

" _He indeed is…" she heard a voice, her voice to be precise._

" _You did great..." man said giving her light kiss on the temple._

" _You weren't so bad either… at least you didn't fainted like Percy did" who she was talking about?_

" _Yeah, well it wouldn't be good if saviour of a wizarding word to faint in front of a healers, now would it?" he said joking._

" _I guess so…" she admitted, her conscious still trying to recognise the scene._

 _They looked down just in time to see small boy squirm. Small whimper escaped his lips as he opened his eyes. She quickly scooped him closely to her slowly rocking him._

" _It's ok honey, mommy's here…" she cooed._

 _The man quickly bent over the boy. Gentle smile appeared on his face as he stroked his little cheek. Love simply radiated from him as he adoringly looked at bundle. The boy calmed down but he was still wide awake, whimpering from time to time._

" _I believe someone's hungry…" Virginia commented quietly._

 _The man looked at her kissing her on the lips standing up._

" _Then I'll leave you for a short time. I'll probably take a shower, do you need anything?" he asked her._

 _She shook her head. He nodded and went toward the doors. When he reached them he turned toward her._

" _Hey Gin… I- I just wanted to say that you're the most special person in my world…" as he said that another whimper escaped from the bundle, he chuckled "And you too little guy, don't worry!"_

 _He turned to leave when she called him back._

" _Harry!" he turned around "I love you… and could you please say thank you to Sinclair's… the flowers are truly beautiful…."_

" _I love you too…" he said and then left._

 _Virginia looked down at small boy speaking quietly to him._

" _And how about we eat, huh Jamie? I think that's a pretty good idea."_

Virginia heard tapping on the window. She opened her eyes seeing that a bird was making a noise. Sun was raising up waking up a new day. She looked down. Lily was lying in the middle of the bed sprawled all around. She chuckled as she stroked her red hair slowly. Suddenly she remembered a dream that slipped thru her fingers quickly. She tried to grab as many detail as she could. Bundle was crystal clear in her mind. Who was that little boy? Why was he in her arms? She remembered that feeling, feeling on unconditional love that she felt when she held Lily for the first time. Than the man that was with her. Only thing that she could remember were shining emerald green eyes full of happiness. He called her Gin, a nickname that she could hear from time to time from Sophie. She closed her eyes trying to remember other details, but they were already gone. She sighed irritated as her headache from yesterday was slowly coming back. She closed her eyes unsuccessful trying to block the pain. As quiet as she could, Virginia got out of her bed. As she stood up she became a little bit nauseous, but Virginia quickly found her balance. Taking a glass from nightstand she went toward bathroom. Mirror inside showed her tired figure. Her shoulder length hair was lying limply, her skin was pale and look in her eyes was showing tiredness. Quickly she filled her glass with water and went in the room. Lily stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Mommy" she greeted her.

"Morning honey…" Virginia said kissing gently her head "Have you slept well?"

Lily nodded looking at Virginia. Concern showed on her little face.

"Are you ok?" she asked her.

"I'm just tired Sweetie, don't worry…" Virginia tried to remove her daughter's worry.

Lilly didn't look convinced. She climbed out of a bed and hugged Virginia. She gently warped her arms around Lily taking in her comfort.

"Do you know how special you are…?" Virginia commented quietly kissing the top of Lily's head.

Lily only snuggled closer in answer. Her Daughter was entre universe to Virginia. They only had each other, but Virginia was still hoping that, maybe, one day Lily's father would show up. He never did but there was still hope. She hoped for nice warm family, somewhere where she could feel happy. But since Gabe, fear took over her. She gave him a chance, but… it turned out wrong. The part of her life that she would never wanted to repeat. Worst five years… she shuddered as she thought of them she hugged Lily strongly. She was happy to be away from that hell.

"How about breakfast? What do you think? Virginia asked Lily.

"Sure…" Lily answered.

They dressed up quickly and went toward dining room. Morning hustle was present in hotel. They slowly walked down the stairs. Virginia's headache gotten worse. It felt like someone knocked her in a head with a hammer. She stopped trying to keep her balance, hoping it would pass, but it didn't. She saw black posts in her vision. _Oh, no…_ she thought. She tried to take few more steps but her world collapsed in blackness. Last thing that she heard was Lily's panicked voice.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

 **AN: :D *zipping my mouth shut***


	18. Chapter 18

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Lily had never been so scared in her life. Ever since she saw her Mother collapsing she couldn't calm down. It was even scarier that seeing Gabe getting completely mad. Many people gathered around her Mother's unconscious form. She didn't care about them, her all attention was on her. She was scared, terrified! She simply couldn't lose her. Her Mother was everything in her world. If she was left alone… she didn't even want to think about that possibility. But what if she did…

Right now she was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Two Young nurses were with her. One was holding her in the lap trying to shoot her. It didn't work. Terrified tears were still falling down her cheeks. Everything seemed to be blurred. Maybe it was because of the tears, but it could also be fear. She took only a bit of comfort from gentle strokes that nurse ran down her hair. She looked toward the doors where they took her Mommy.

"Do you want me to fetch you a juice?" nurse asked her gently.

Lily shook her head, but the second nurse stood up and went away. Soon she came back with a juice and chocolate in her hands. She offered it to Lily which she numbly took.

"I'm scared…" she finally admitted to the nurses.

"We know honey, but you must know that your Mother is strong person, I'm sure that she'll be out very soon…" said the one that brought her chocolate.

Lily leaned on the nurse letting herself to be warped completely. What will happen with her now? Where will she be while her Mommy recovers? Her thought were madly swirling inside her head not noticing that another person joined them. She only heard someone calling her.

"Sweetie. Do you hear me?"

Lily looked up. In front of her was a grown up woman. She had kind brown eyes, short hair and kind smile were present on her face.

"Hey little princess, can you tell us what's your name?" she asked quietly.

"Lily" broken voice answered.

"Hello Lily. My name is Vanessa. I know that it has been hard for you, but I need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" She asked gently.

Lily nodded.

"And who are you exactly?" Lily asked her.

"I'm social worker. I usually help small children like you when something unusual happens." She tried to explain "Do you have any more question?"

"Are you going to take me away from Mommy?" she asked fearfully.

"No if you don't want to. I'm sure that we can think something up" Lily felt revealed on this.

"Anything more?"

Lily shook her head leaning on a nurse.

"Fine than… can you tell me your full name?" Vanessa started.

"Lily Luna Winter" Lily said.

Vanessa nodded still smiling kindly.

"And what's your Mother's name?"

"Virginia…" one nurse stood up and went inside the hospital room.

"And where are you from?" Vanessa continued as nothing have happened.

"Winchester…" Lily answered.

Vanessa nodded again. She was asking her all kind of questions, how old was she, what she liked, some things about her Mommy…

"And I have one important question to ask you, where's your Daddy? Was he with you? Can we call him?"

Lily shook her head looking down.

"No… I don't have Daddy, it's just my Mommy and I… He left even before I was born…" Lily said quietly.

Sad smile showed on Vanessa's mouth as she looked at little girl in front of her. It always saddened her when she came across of the children that were denied from a love from two parents. She reached out and took Lily's small hand in her own. She squeezed it lightly.

"Is there anyone else? Your grandparents, uncles, aunts?"

Lily just shook her head. A pang of sadness stabbed her like a sharp knife. That little girl indeed had only her mother. Vanessa sighed as she stood up.

"Now I need to ask you to decide something Lily… You may come with me until your Mommy recovers. You'll play with other children and I'm sure that it'll be nice or-"but Lily panicky interrupted her.

"No! No, I don't want to leave Mommy! Please! You said-"

"Don't worry Lily. As I said it's your decision. I'm sure we can do something, right?" she looked up at nurse in whose lap she sat with them.

"Yeah, don't worry" she said looking down "You'll have a loads of fun, I'll make sure of that… if you want you can call me Daisy."

"Flower?" Lily asked, smile showing on her lips for the first time since her Mother collapsed.

"Yes, see! I think that we'll have great time together, what do you think?" Daisy said smiling warmly.

Lily nodded feeling more comfortable. Daisy took juice from her hands and opened it. She offered it to Lily which she took eagerly. She took one sip just as doctor entered the waiting room. He looked at them and went forward. Just like Vanessa did, he crouched down in front of Lily.

"So you must be that little lady Lily… it's pleasure" he said with a small smile on his mouth.

"Is my Mommy ok?" he asked worried.

He nodded but there was still concern glint in his eyes.

"She's all right, right now she's sleeping. She needs to rest to recover. Have you and Miss…" he said looking up at Vanessa.

"Vanessa and it's Mrs" She answered chuckling.

"And Mrs Vanessa agreed about your residence until everything is under control?"

"I want to stay with Mommy…" Lily said quietly.

"Sure… we'll make a room for you. How about that?" he asked receiving Lily's nod in return.

He smiled gently standing up friendly patting her cheek. He looked at nurse, Daisy.

"You'll be with her? I'll excuse you to Lauren." He asked her.

Daisy nodded shifting Lily in her lap. Lily leaned on Daisy feeling exhausted. She looked up at the doctor only to see him leaving. She called after him.

"Can I see Mommy?" she asked with a hope in her voice.

He turned around, hesitated for a little than finally nodding.

"Sure, it's not a problem, Daisy could you…"

"Of course" she said letting Lily to climb up from her lap.

Doctor nodded leaving the waiting rooms. Daisy took Lily's hand as they went toward the doors that lead to Virginia. Daisy slowly opened the doors entering. Lily came inside and immediately stopped. Her Mother was laying on a hospital bed, one tube coming out of her arm and few more from under the covers. She felt Daisy squeezing her shoulder. Lily slowly went forward. She gently took Virginia's hand and kissed it. She extended her other hand and stroked her Mother's face. He came closer and kissed her cheek. She did it so many times when her Mommy was sleep. Especially after Gabe was in a bad mood. Her Mommy and Gabe married when she was somewhere two years old. She couldn't remember life before him. Her Mommy was a witch and so was she, but she was taught that you must never say anything about magical world in front of a No- May. Both her Mother and her Aunt Sophie said it's strictly forbidden. She knew if only they were in magical hospital here she would be up on her legs next day. But they weren't. And it scared her greatly. Gabe knew about magic. He had to since he and her Mommy were married. He didn't like magic, not a little bit. He used to threaten Lilly's Mother about it, saying that he'll leave them and that he won't come back. Lily silently hoped that he wouldn't. According to her, Gabe was cruel person that should never come near someone as nice as her Mommy. She nice again stroked her Mommy's face and turned toward Daisy.

She was looking confusedly at some papers. She was frowning, like she didn't understand something. Lily watched her trying to understand what could have caused such worry, but she managed to turn back toward her Mother as Daisy looked at her. She pretended that she all of her attention was on her Mommy when she heard another person enter. She began stroking her Mother's red hair while listening talk between nurse and a person that entered.

"What is it?" asked person, woman that entered.

"It's just… I don't understand those readings. I mean she's in complete health, what caused a collapse?" said Daisy in hushed voice "Could it be…?"

"No, she's not pregnant if that's what you think. They already checked the blood, but they found something else. It caused some of her readings to jump pretty high. They also found something that should not be there some king of a substance. They sent me to take few more examples to investigate. And this is…?" said another nurse quietly.

"Her daughter… poor little thing… she's so scared. She'll be staying here until her mother recovers. She said that she wanted it that way." Daisy explained.

"How about someone takes her to the pars across the street? I believe that she needs to relax a bit. And they got her a room, paediatric ward, it's close and most appropriate for a child. They managed to get her free room just for herself." said the other one.

"I'll think of that, thanks." Daisy said as she started to walk toward Lily.

"Hey, Lily… how about we find a room that you'll be staying in? Patricia here needs to do something." She explained to Lily.

Lily nodded kissing Virginia's hand one more time. Then she took Daisy's extended hand and followed her out of the room. As doors closed behind them, Lily felt lost. She was never alone without either her Mommy or Aunt Sophie. Daisy seemed like a nice person, but Lily never trusted anyone at first. They walked in a long corridor. Walls have been painted with many colourful animals. But, unlike those in her room back in Winchester, none of them moved. Suddenly, Daisy stopped in front of one doors. She looked at Lily, winked at her as they entered the room. The walls were painted in light blue colour, drawings still present on the walls. Playful sea animals seemed so alive. There was small bed under a window. She saw small suitcase standing next to bigger one. She questionably looked at Daisy.

"It's from the hotel. We contacted them explaining situation so they sent your belongings, is that ok?"

Lily nodded, she let go Daisy's hand and went forward. She sat on bed not knowing what to do next. Seeing lost girl, Daisy came clones and crouched in front of Lily.

"You had long day, how about you take a nap and I'll wake you up when it's dinner time." She suggested.

"Sure…" Lily answered taking her shoes off.

Daisy helped her to lay down. She placed covers over Lily. She sent her one more smile and exited the room. With swirling thoughts Lily fell into uneasy sleep.

* * *

It was third day in the hospital. Lily was having a breakfast in her room. Every day she stayed with her Mommy not wanting to leave her for too long. She was still sleeping. Even though Lily didn't want to admit it to anyone, she was scared that her Mother might not wake up. Even though they assured her that she'll recover, she was afraid to hope. What if she didn't? What if she'd he sent to someone as bad as Gabe was? What if no one wanted her at all? As she heard doors opening she quickly wiped away tears that gathered in her eyes. She turned around and saw Vanessa entering. She sent her small smile. Vanessa was with her almost all the afternoon past two days. She talked to her abut many things. She told her everything about her life. She told her about her school, her friends, her Aunt Sophie. Yesterday they mentioned Gabe one more time. Lily still clearly remember what she said to her. Gabe was a man that her Mother married when she was two years old. She wasn't getting enough money to raise Lily so she needed help. According to her Mother he was nice at the beginning, but as the time passed, he showed his cruel side. Vanessa said that they'll continue talking today. Lily slowly shifted on the chair.

"Hey Lily. How about we wait till you eat so we can talk?" she asked.

"You came earlier than yesterday…" Lily said leaving her food forgotten on plate.

"Yeah, I managed to come earlier. And are you sure that you won't finish your breakfast? Those buns look quite yummy…"

"I'm not so hungry…" Lily cut her out.

"Ok then… You remember that we talked about your stepfather, right?"

Lily nodded trying to suppress shudder that ran thru her. As much as she didn't want to talk about him, she knew that she couldn't escape those questions.

"His name was Gabe, right? What happened to him sweetie?"

"He just disappeared one night. He went in the town and didn't return. That's all I know. It happened when I was five. Then we went to live with my Autnie Sophie."

"But she was not your Mommy's sister?"

"No" said Lily "She was my Mommy's friend"

"Ok, and how Gabe behaved toward you and Virginia?"

"He wasn't nice. He used to insult Mommy. He didn't like me. He called me slut's spawn, even though I don't know what it means… Mommy said that I should not listen to him. He sometimes slapped Mommy. I know that she used to sleep with me a lot, just to get away from him… he even didn't like my Aunt Sophie. He called her also with many bad names. He wasn't good…" Lily said quietly waiting it all to be over as soon as possible.

"He used to hit you?" Vanessa guessed.

Lily nodded, not wanting to say anything else. He did indeed. It hurt, sometimes it hurt even more to see her Mother in her place. She pulled up knees on her chest placing her chin on them. Vanessa sighed placing her hand gently on Lily's back.

"I know that it's hard, but you know that we need to talk about this-"

"Why?!" Lily cut her quickly-

"I'm here to help you Lily, if you-"but Lily interrupted her again.

"If you want to help me, the why do you ask me to go thru everything again? I think that it's not helping…" Lily said as she stood.

She went toward the window and looked outside. Cars were driving down on a street, people were walking, and every single one had some kind of a worry on their mind.

"You're very mature for your years, you know…" said Vanessa quietly.

Lily just shrugged. She has been told that a lot. Mostly from her Aunt Sophie. Her Mommy always said that there's something indescribable about her and it will always remain mystery. But she was still child in her soul.

"I don't think so…" said Lily "I think that I'm still too little…"

"And there's another proof…" commented Vanessa chuckling.

She stepped next to Lily. Hesitantly, she reached with her hand and placed it on Lily's back. Lily wanted to shrug it off, but quitted at the last moment. She closed her eyes wanting the conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"Look Lily, I know that this is hard, but I need to know those things to help you…"

"With what?" Lily asked.

"Everything that I can"

"If you want to help me then you can wake my Mommy up…" she said turning away and walking in the corridor.

She could hear that Vanessa was coming after her so she started running. Even though she was here few days, Lily knew exact way toward her Mother. When she came in front of a doors, Lily quickly opened them and entered. She quickly stopped as she saw that Doctor was inside. He looked up at her ad winked.

"I'm leaving. If you want to have some time alone…"

"Thank you…" Lily said shyly.

He patted her cheek friendly as he exited. She ran toward Virginia and took her hand. She kissed her palm as she always did.

"Come back Mommy, please…" she whispered quietly as she let few tears fell.

* * *

She didn't know how long it has passed. She couldn't remember last thing that happened. She only knew darkness. Only thing she knew was that it hurts… everything hurts… Silence pressed her ears painfully. She couldn't hear, she couldn't move, think, feel… nothing. She tried, but all of her tries were in vain. If only she could think… But wasn't it what she was doing? No, if she could only remember! Yes those were the right words, I she could only remember! Who was she? Where she was? Why was she here?

" _Mommy_?" little voice came in her consciousness.

Is that her? Mommy? No, it couldn't be… she would surely remember her own child…

" _I think... waking… move…_ " discontinued words followed.

Who was thinking? Who was waking? What's going on here?

"Mrs Winter… hear me…"

Is that her? No it isn't… that's not her name… then, like explosion it came!

" _Ginny!"; "Of who, you and air?"; "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"; "Well poor you!"; "Anything is possible if you got enough nerve…" "I can't be pregnant…" "Robert?"; "You have an amnesia, I'll help you, I promise…"_

They kept coming, so many voices kept repeating in her head. Her headache was worsening. All of that was too much for her! If only it would stop! She eagerly wished that that silence that was with her came back. She wanted to scream, she wanted it to stop but it didn't! She almost lost it when she heard that little voice once again.

" _Mommy please…_ "

Mommy… mommy…

Lily! Oh God Lily! Her little Lily! Jamie, Al! Her little miracles! Harry, Ron, Teddy, so many of them… suddenly it all made sense! It was coming back, everything was settling in it's place!

At that moment, Ginny Potter opened her eyes!

* * *

 **AN: I guess you all got an idea... SURPRISE! She lives! I simply couldn't kill my favourite character, but I had to make you all believe it, because if I didn't, tbh it wouldn't be a story that is right now! Thank you for staying with story and believing in it! I'm writing next chapter so I'll probably update in Tuesday, but if I don't , you must know that I'm not abounding the story, I just need a bit more time! And I want you all to know that all of the questions will be answered! Thank you all once again and I'm sending you greetings from this side of a screen! Your E.P.o.A.**


	19. Chapter 19

"I know that there's something! Am I this stupid or what?" Ron screamed for hundred time.

"Calm down, there must be something…" Teddy said trying to keep his Uncle calm.

"Teddy, it has been seven years! Seven years! I feel like I let them down! I'm trying I really am but… something is slipping from my fingers I know it does! Oh Merlin, what am I missing?!" Ron said desperately.

"Something…" said Teddy standing up from his chair.

Both he and Ron were in Ron's office. He was in visit for a weekend. Two weeks ago, he and James were visiting Harry. It was first time he saw his Godfather in seven years. He still shudders when he remembers how Harry looked like. He wished that he wasn't there. It only got worse for Teddy. Ever since, Teddy had nightmares constantly and week ago he thought that he saw his dead Godmother. It shook him badly. He knows that he must have replaced some other woman for Ginny. If he told anyone they would say that he's mental! And not to say that exact little replica was with her! No! He couldn't say anyone… His eyes roamed madly thru board with all possible connections. Every line led toward mysterious person in the middle.

"I don't understand, why Pocahontas…" Teddy said quietly "I mean does that mean that our mysterious guy is crazy solder like John Smith?"

This got Ron thinking… John Smith, John Smith, John….

"What have you said?" Ron said suddenly straightening up.

"I said that… what do you mean?"

"About Pocahontas! Can please you repeat it to me."

"You mean about that Smith guy?"

Ron stood up and quickly came by Teddy's side. He looked at pointers that Kevin gave him! Smith! Could it be that simple?! Lime, Pocahontas, Wizengamot, Daily Prophet! Ron's eyes widened at sudden realization! It was him all the way!

"Oh sweet Merlin… Teddy, you solved it!" Ron said in disbelief.

"I did what?" Teddy said confused.

"You, my most beautiful little brain, just solved it!" he said suddenly catching Teddy in bearlike embrace.

Teddy just stood shocked as his Uncle laughed happily. He carefully placed arms around Ron.

"Should I call Aunt Hermione maybe?" he said.

"Yes! Yes call her! Say that I got it! Oh, we did it! We did ti!" Ron continued blabbering.

Teddy still was looking at Ron confused. He opened his mouth as Ron ran out of a room. He ran down staircases and entered the living room. Teddy hears surprised yelp. He quickly hurried downstairs. Surprised Hugo was standing at the doors of a living room looking at the scene in front of him. His Uncle Ron was holding Aunt Hermione in a strong hug, laughing and kissing her from time to time. He could see that his Aunt was as surprised as Teddy was. She was holding some papers in her hand while the other half was thrown all over the floor. She was looking at Teddy, her look demanding answers.

"What's going on?! Ron I swear to you, this better be good!"

"I think that Dad has gone completely mental…" Hugo murmured to Teddy.

"It's great! Wonderful! I found the person! I found him!" he said placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders mad grin present on his face.

"I think that we are not on the same page…" Said Hermione looking at him.

"Teddy and I solved the case!" said Ron breathlessly.

Hermione looked in him in disbelief. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but no words came out. She looked at Teddy who just stared in two of them.

"You did what?!" Hermione asked still shocked.

"I still don't know what I did it but apparently I did something…" Teddy confessed.

"He did everything! Hermione, Liam Smith is the one! He's the guilty one!"

Both Teddy and Hermione stopped. They looked at Ron like he was crazy.

"Ron… are- are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't that a guy that held Harry's trial?" Teddy asked suddenly remembering.

"Yes, he is. And he's one of the highest positions in the Wizengamot what makes him powerful. He said that there was no need for Veritaserum and Pensive! Even though it's not common, he said that Harry was powerful enough to redo some of memories to make it look real… it was him all the way, how could I be so stupid…" Ron said his enthusiasm going down.

He heavily sat down in a chair looking at the floo.

"Ron, don't… I guess it had to be that way… and just imagine how happy boys will be when they find out that their Father is coming back… I'm so proud of you…" Hermione said softly crouching in front of Ron.

"Yeah Dad, you did great job! You solved it, that's important!" Hugo said hugging Ron tightly.

Ron returned embrace seeking for comfort. He pressed gentle kiss on Hugo's head.

"What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd still be number one chess player!" Hugo answered cheekily.

"Why, you little…" suddenly Ron started tickling Hugo holding him tightly so he couldn't escape.

Teddy watched scene in front of him smiling. They were such a happy family. He sometimes envied them. He had his Grandma, she was magnificent witch, but he still missed feeling of parental love… he had a bit of it when he was with Harry and Ginny. He loved them like they were his own parents. Harry always used to tell him that he would never try to replace his own father, but he'll try to get him as much love as possible. And when he lost them… it was hurting like he lost his parents once again. He managed to live with that wound, but it was reopen again when he saw that woman standing in the park. If he didn't know better he'd say that it was Ginny, person who was like a mother to him… He was brought back from his imagination by his Aunt Hermione.

"Teddy, are you ok Sweetie?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking…" Teddy said quietly.

"You're not fine, Teddy. You haven't been for entire week. What is it?" Ron said in serious voice.

"I said it's nothing, really… Just, I thought I saw someone- you… you know what, it doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does!" Hermione continued stubbornly.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" said Teddy growing angry.

"YOU WON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE ON YOUR AUNT!" Ron yelled back.

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS, YOU'RE EVEN NOT MY FAMILY!" Teddy returned it lauder.

Then Teddy realised what he said. He quickly shut his mouth regretting it. Ron looked him dead in the eye while Hermione answered quietly.

"If you only could-"Hermione said but Teddy stopped her.

"I saw her! There, are you happy! I saw Ginny!" Teddy said in defeat.

Dead silence came onto the room. No one moved a muscle. Ron paled instantly as he shakily sat down. Hermione just stared in Teddy not sure what to say. Suddenly, silence was cut by Hugo.

"He had finally got crazy!"

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the bed gently holding Lily. Her little girl hadn't let her go since she woke up. The headache was still present, but not as bad as it was before. She still had to get everything in place by herself. She still her memories that happened when she was Virginia Winter, but also those of Ginny Potter came back. Harry… he must have been a mess those last seven years. Only comfort that she got was that he at least had Al and Jamie to hold him. That he was not alone… she gently kissed Lily's head looking down at her. Her little angel…

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs Winter, but… little Lily here said that there was no one to contact. I was wondering, maybe if you had anyone…"

Ginny didn't know what to answer. She didn't even know what her family thought left of her. Had they thought that she was dead? Kidnaped? If only she could find someone who would be understanding enough… maybe she had someone…

But would she do it? She first needed to explain everything to Lily. That's for sure. But till then. She looked up at doctor and nodded.

"Yes, there's someone. I'll give you the number."

"Sure, do you want anything for a pain maybe?" he suggested looking at her slightly paining expression.

"That would be nice…" she dryly answered.

"Sure, I'll bring it to you and you'll then give me a number."

Ginny nodded turning toward Lily. She was looking up at her Mother questionably.

"I need to tell you something, Lily" Ginny started.

* * *

Ron sat at the table, Hermione seated on the opposite side. Both of them were holding cups of now cold tea. Fight with Teddy still swirled in their minds. It pained, it still does. They were always there for him. When he was younger, he'd always come to them of a week or two in summer holidays. Kids loved him and he equally loved them. They were always like Aunt and Uncle to him. Both Ron and Hermione would do anything in the world for him. That statement that he said before… it shook them hard. Firstly he said that they weren't his family which hit them like a knife and then that story about Ginny… Ron still trembled. It couldn't be… he _saw_ Ginny's corpse in the house many years ago, she simply couldn't be alive. But there was small part of him hoping. Crazy, unreasonable part of him, but it was there… there was that small spark of hope that she could be alive. But Teddy also mentioned little girl with her. That was one of the proofs that it may not be Ginny. He slightly lifted his eyes so he could look at Hermione.

She was thoughtfully looking at the cup. He knew that she was battling with same thoughts. Hermione suddenly lifted her look. She sighed straightening herself up.

"I know Ron… but both of us were at the funeral… you know that it's not possible! Teddy must have to replace someone for Ginny. And little girl with her… it simply doesn't hold strings."

"I know Hermione, but I don't know how to explain it, it's just like-"

"Like one part is still hoping" Hermione interrupted him "Yeah, I know. I want to hope, but I'm scared of it too…"

Ron stood up. He came in front of Hermione scooping her face in his hands. Brown eyes looked into blue ones.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered.

"Maybe once or twice, I can't really remember" she said quietly chuckling slightly.

He pressed his lips on hers not caring about anything. Their lips separated only for a little.

"Then I should tell you that more often" Ron said as he continued the kiss.

"I like that idea… But why don't we jus-"

But they were stopped by sudden yell.

"Oh, ok. I- could you only- I mean!" Hugo blabbered his hands covering his eyes.

Teddy stood behind him chuckling at Hugo's childish manner holding Lou in his arms. Kneezle got himself comfortable not wanting to come down that soon.

"It's fine Hugo, don't worry…" Ron said laughing.

Hugo slightly opened his eyes just to make sure that everything was clear. He breathed out when he saw that his parents stopped what they were doing.

"Good…" he said.

"Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione… I- I just wanted to say sorry, for what I said earlier…" Teddy said quietly looking ashamed.

Ron looked at Hermione. She had gentle smile on her face as she stood up. She walked toward Teddy and kissed his forehead gently.

"I know Teddy, _we_ know" she said quietly.

Teddy smiled gratefully at her. She hugged him carefully so they won't crush Lou. He took all of the love of an embrace. He just opened his mouth to speak when telephone rang. They all looked at each other confusedly. The phone was never in use except in some kind of an emergency that included Hermione's parents. Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly scared looks as Hermione went toward little table in hall where phone was seated. Hermione picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked carefully.

She waited and listened. She slightly paled at one moment as she quickly asked.

"Is everything all right? I'm his wife, maybe-"but suddenly stopped.

"Yeah, sure, just a moment…" she said looking blankly at Ron.

"It's for you, from the hospital…"

Ron immediately paled. Could something happen to anyone so radical that they had to stay in muggle hospital? He hurried toward Hermione and took a phone.

"I's Ronald Weasley" he said in serious tone.

" _Hello Mr Weasley, this is Doctor Hughes from London Bridge Hospital. I was given your number as contact_." Said a voice from a receiver.

"Who is it? Who give you as an emergency contact?" Ron asked afraid of an answer that could await him.

" _From Mrs Virginia Winter_ " said Doctor Hughes.

Ron stopped. Was he kidding? He once again went thru his memory trying to find Virginia Winter.

"I'm sorry, but… I'm afraid that you've mistaken a number…" Ron said in some kind of a relief.

" _I'm afraid we have not sir… Are you sure that you do not know Mrs Winter?"_

"No, I do not. Sorry but she may give you wrong number" Ron tried to convince doctor.

" _All right sir, but if you could only come here to check? She could seem familiar maybe to you? Or you could help us find someone to contact? She gave only your number so we can't call anyone else…_

"What hospital did you say it was?" Ron asked again in defeat.

" _London Bridge Hospital sir_ "

"I'll be there soon" Ron said putting down a phone.

He turned around. Hermione, Hugo and Teddy were looking worriedly at him. He sighed.

"It's not our family, don't worry…" he said as they sighed in relief.

"Then who was it?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea… some Mrs Winter. They asked me to come anyway. Doctor said that I may be able to help them find out someone else to contact"

"When are you going?" Hermione said.

"Now, I guess… as soon I'm done there, sooner I'll be home." Ron explained.

Hermione nodded as Ron turned around and went toward bedroom. He quickly changed in his muggle clothes, hide his wand in pocket and turned to leave. He saw his wife standing at the doors looking at him. She came closer and fixed his shirt. Hermione placed her hand gently on his cheek as she kissed him.

"Going to apparate or drive?" she asked him.

"Apparate. It's quicker."

"Agree. Just promise me something"

"Whatever you want." Ron said looking at her eyes.

"I know that you got Smith uncovered, but do not run after him before you have solid proof. He's powerful Ron, he could get rid of you simply." She said in concern voice "Promise me Ronald!"

"I promise" he said looking in her eyes.

"Good… now go." She said smiling lightly.

"Love you…" he kissed her temple and exited the house.

He sharply turned and apparated. At that moment he landed in quiet, people less street.

Ron's thoughts were swirling madly as he walked on busy street of London. Who was that woman that could know his number? One thought jumped in his head, could it be a trap? He slowed down a bit. What if it was? He stopped. In front of him stood the hospital. He could turn around and go away, but what then? Something ushered him to go and see that woman. He bit his lip and entered hospital.

It was weird experience looking for a person that you have never met, but here he was. After a few pointers, he finally got in the corridor that he was looking for. Little hesitantly Ron walked into it. From one of the doors from the back he could hear muffled voices. As he approached, they have become clearer. There was something about the voice that nudged Ron's mind, something seemed…

" _And, you say…"_

" _Yes Sweetie. I'm saying that he's probably coming right now. I'm a bit nervous to be honest…"_

" _Don't be Mommy! I'm sure he'll be happy to see you! I really want to see him!"_

" _And I'm sure that he'll love you."_

Ron took last one step toward the doors. They were opened just a little, wide enough to let him pass. He stepped in the room and looked at the person sitting in the bed. At first they hadn't acknowledged him. Ron paled as thought reached his mind.

 _No… that's not possible…_ he thought as woman from the bed looked at him.

"Hey Ron…"

That was the last sound he heard before blackness.

* * *

 **AN: Please don't kill me! I know it has been too long but please, understand me... I had school which meant a loads of tests and learning! And I also had some businesses that were really important! But the chapter is here, and that's important! Once again I'm so sorry for wait! I'm nt sure when next chapter will come out, but I hope soon... but I promise you one thing, this story will not be abandoned, I will finish this no matter what. Hop that you've enjoyed in the chapter and see you, hopefully, soon! Your E.P.o.A.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Ginny looked at Ron worriedly. He has been unconscious for ten minutes. Nurse cam in the room few moments after he collapsed. She said that he should be fine, syncope is nothing dangerous. But it has passed too long if Ginny was asked. She looked every few moments toward him hoping that he'd wake up soon.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Lily?" said Ginny turning herself toward Lily.

She just shrugged. Lily snuggled closer into Ginny's embrace. As soon as doctor left, she told Lily the truth. Her daughter still looked sceptic about everything, but there could be seen glimmer of hope in her eyes. Ginny understood her completely. Lily always longed for a family, father specially. And now she could have him. Ginny gently kissed top of Lily's head when she heard shifting from a bed where Ron laid. They turned around. Ron was blinking confused until his eyes haven't found her. He paled immediately. His mouths opened but not a sound came out. Ginny sent him small smile.

"It's good to see you awake…"

Ron still stayed silent. Finally, his answer came. It made Ginny froze.

"Am I dead?"

* * *

 _When am I going to die?_

Harry sat on the bed at Azkaban. It was Dementors' shift. They'll come soon, he could feel it. Coldness was slowly creeping into his body like a beast ready to take control. At beginning it was quick process which would knock him out quickly, but as the time passed it became harder. He was going crazy, he knew it. He shrived as the first one passed. Harry's hands went up his ears as he heard his mother.

 _Not Harry, please don't Harry! Take me instead!_

He started to shake his head, just like a child that wants a nightmare go away. No, why that… time has passed but wounds still remained. Shivers run thru his body and he jerked once again as memory came.

 _A freak!_

He winced at harsh words. A whimper escaped from his mouth. He opened eyes for a bit. Darkness. A freak, only freaks deserve this. He couldn't do anything, only death comes with him. if he just came earlier home, if he just…

 _Ginny! Ginny don't be dead! Please don't be dead…._

 _She won't wake._

Gin, oh Gin… he almost lost her, almost… but now he couldn't save her...hole in his chest opened once again as he thought of her. How he wished he could see her, to be with her once again. To see her, hear her voice once again.

 _Kill the spare!_

Sobs were now escaping his mouth freely. He suddenly felt sharp pain in his knees, but he didn't care. His hands were pressing hard his ears.

"Make it stop…. Please make it stop" he whimpered quietly.

 _He can't go back. He can't go back because he's d-_

 _HE'S NOT DEAD!_

He is not dead… no… coldness has completely wrapped around his body. Screaming. So much of it. He now couldn't separate reality and hell he was in. it all seemed it was ready to collapse. He was slipping away, he could feel it, soon, soon.

 _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_

 _It's not your fault Harry_

 _But it is Ginny, they're dead because of me, all because of me-_

A voice. A woman… she seemed so familiar. To him? Why? Who was she?

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

Who was sorry? What was going on?! He could only hear screaming around him, exploding like bombs. Who was screaming? Was it him?

 _GINNY! No, no, Gin wake up. C'mon Honey. Please no, no-_

The noise began to quiet down. Darkness was swirling around him. He put his hands down and looked at them. Those were his hands. His. His head seemed empty. Who was he? Why was he here? He tried to stand up, but his legs felt weak. Maybe he could close his eyes, maybe just for little…

* * *

Ginny sat in shock. What was Ron saying? He was looking at her, his face as white as sheet. She shifted subconsciously bringing Lily closer to her.

"What?" she asked.

Then Ron jumped out of a bed where he lay and pointed his wand at them. Ginny quickly shielded Lily not caring for a consequences. This was not her brother, she was sure of it.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice cold.

"I could ask the same question" Ginny answered in the same manner.

"If you are one of Smith's pawns you better tell him that I uncovered him, and he'll pay for murder of my sister."

Ginny stopped. What was he saying? Remembering his entrance could it be that her entire family thought that she died? Ginny took deep breath and asked him.

"What was my favourite game with Bill?"

Shock appeared on his face. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Answer me! If you're my brother then you should know the- "

"Wedding" he suddenly said "The two of you used to play a wedd-"he suddenly stopped realising what he was saying.

"No, no that's not possible, how-"

"It was also impossible when you caught me and Dean snogging"

Wand dropped out of Ron's limp hand. He kept staring at her. He opened his mouth but not a sound came out.

"Good to see you too brother…"

Ron hurried toward her warping her in a hug. He was shaking so hard that it made Ginny worried. As she hugged him back he started crying.

"Ron? Ron what is it you're scaring me…"

"You're alive… oh Ginny you're alive…" he kept weeping.

She gently pried him off her shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes red.

"How?"

"I do not know, can tell you some details, but-"

"Mommy?" Lily asked still hidden behind Ginny.

Ron looked at her, suddenly remembering. He looked at Ginny, millions of questions asked in one look. Lily snuggled in Ginny's embrace as she answered.

"I'm afraid that we have a lot to talk about…"

"Yeah, I think so too…" Ron said collecting himself "Who's that little girl you got with you?"

Ginny gently smiled as she gently stroked Lily's hair.

"My daughter… she's my daughter."

Ron was shocked, even though he saw it as only possible explanation. He smiled and awkwardly raised his hand offering it as a handshake. Ginny laughed on his attempt to introduce himself. She looked down at her daughter to see what she's going to do.

"Hey, I guess… I'm your Uncle Ron."

"You're meanie. You were rude to Mommy!" Lily said just looking at Ron's hand.

Ron just looked at Ginny as she roared with laughter. Ron dropped his hand as he looked at Ginny.

"Fine, my ladies. Now I know for sure that she's your daughter!" Ron said "I know I was bit rude at the beginning, and I apologise on it, it's just… I'm bit in shock that your mommy is her. She has been away for a long time and we all missed her. Do you forgive me?"

Lily just looked at him. Finally, she hesitantly raised her hand in the same manner that Ron did.

"I'm Lily" she said firmly.

Ron took her hand but a pang of shock picked on him. He kissed the back of her hand making her giggle. Seeing look on Ron's face Ginny said.

"I know you must be surprised that I gave doctor your number and not Harry's, but, I just think that I made better choice. I mean, it would not be good if he got here and I awaited him with Lily… Oh Merlin, he's going to pout a lot. I just can't wait to see him again, it has been too long. And my boys, you can't imagine how much I miss them." She finished not looking at Ron's expression.

Ron just listened her. How could he tell her about anything that happened? He looked at her as he answered.

"As I said, there's a lot to tell. Why don't you tell me first everything? I assume that you found someone else while you were away in…"

"America" Ginny finished "We were in America. I also have complicated part of my story, but I know what you're wondering. Lily is Harry's. If anything she got his character completely. I was pregnant about five weeks when attack happened. I guess fate made it sure that Lily here go name that was for her to be…"

Ron just nodded looking at his hands. It all started to make perfect sense. Every bit of a puzzle began to complete picture. Just few more pieces were amiss.

"Who was it that did it to you? I mean, we thought you were dead, we saw your body and everything and Harry got accused for all of it and-"

"What?" Ginny asked her voice barely spoken.

Ron just looked at her to see Ginny watching him with shocked look on her face. Suddenly Ron understood what he said.

"Oh, shit…"

"What have you just said?" Ginny asked him one more time.

Ron just looked troubled at her. How could he say it to her? How could he say it that she has been dead to them for years, that her children grew up without parents, that love of her life was punished even though that he was completely innocent? His long lost sister was still looking at him with concerned expression. Now he knew one thing. He needed o get her out of a hospital, and it had to be as soon as possible! But still, he needed to explain everything.

"It's complicated, Ginny."

"I have time…" she answered him in a firm voice.

"What about Lily? Are you sure…" Ron asked looking at girl that was still at her mother's side.

"Let her be here. Please…"

Ron nodded as he began his story.

* * *

Kate was just starting her night shift. She was sitting at her desk looking thru many papers. But nothing could distract her from ring that sat on her finger. William proposed her last night. They have been in love for quite a long time, but they just were not clever enough to recognise them. William used to joke how ironic that was them being aurors. It was cute proposal. William got all warped u in his words that he ended up speaking complete nonsense! She ended up saying yes and quite a night after despise her being night shift. Will said that, since he was Head of the department, he could find an excuse for her, but Kate wouldn't want to hear about it! If they did that, it would certainly be suspicious and Kate was sure that they should keep it a secret for a bit!

Cup of coffee sat next to her. She took a sip as she opened The Daily Prophet. She was thankful that she stayed out of Azkaban for next month. That place gave her chills just thinking about it. She took a sip when owl flew in her office. She confusedly placed coffee on her table as she went to pick up the letter that owl was carrying. Just to see owl in the ministry was unusual since they were forbidden to enter given many dirty reasons, but this owl came in the night shift. She took letter and opened it. Inside, awaiting her, was Ron's untidy handwrite.

 _Kate, it is urgent! William told me that you're working night shift and this is only way that I can contact someone! Go to Azkaban IMMEDIATELY! Get Harry out of that Hell hole! I have evidence that can completely get Harry free! I can't tell you what it is, but I promise you, tomorrow evening Harry will be free man! Please, do it as soon as possible! Ron_

 _P.S. Congratulations! William told me when I contacted him! Just promise to keep him in line and to make sure that we can get ourselves drunk on the wedding and we're fine! And don't go hard on poor guy!_

It took few times to realise what Kate just read. Ron found something that could free Harry completely?! She quickly stood up and took her coat. Placing a letter in her pocket she exited her office. She passed main table and quickly spoke.

"Got a call from Azkaban, I'm needed there! Take care of my part while I'm away!" she said quickly closing the doors behind her only to come back moment later saying to duty auror at main table "And prepare a cell, we have incoming prisoner from Azkaban, Matron would also be nice" she finally closed doors as confused auror only watched behind her after few seconds he finally jumped out of his chair to prepare all that Kate requested.

Stormy weather never changed. Every time Kate got on a isolated island she could swear that weather got worse. She quickly entered the castle and dried herself. Aurors that were on the Azkaban shift sat at the table gossiping. One of them was Harold. They surprised looked up at her as she made an entrance.

"Is it me, or weather gets constantly worse?" she asked.

"Nope, I think it's just you! What brings you here Miss Head auror's girlfriend?" asked Harold wearing cheeky grin.

"Job, you wouldn't believe! I've got a dictate to transfer one of the prisoners here" she said pointing on the evnlope that Ron sent her.

Harold quickly stood up.

"Could I join you? Job's easier taken by two" he said.

Kate nodded as they went toward staircase. Screeching was not as present as it usually was she turned toward Harold.

"Was it Dementor's shift today?"

"Unfortunately. I was wondering can we just look a Harry before we collect that prisoner. I took chocolate, I think that we'd make a favour for him."

"Actually…" said Kate giving letter to Harold.

He confusedly took it. He started to read it. Suddenly he stopped and Kate smiled. He looked up from the letter to look at Kate. She just nodded, her smile brighter than ever. Harold just gaped at letter unable to say anything. Finally he spoke.

"Is this for real?"

"It is!"

He suddenly scooped Kate in a hug causing both of them almost falling down the staircase.

"Slow down! Or you'll make both of us fall down!" she said still smiling.

Harold didn't listened to her, he was just looking at letter. He scanned it one more time and finally saw postscript. He looked one more time a Kate.

"Well, well, well… congratulations soon to be Mrs Jones!"

"Thank you! But now, I'd like to free my friend finally!" Kate said as she continued t climb a staircase.

"Yes, yes! Oh sweet Merlin, so many good news today! What is it with all of that?" said Harold practically jumping out of joy.

"Have no idea but I won't complain!" said Kate smiling at Harold's enthusiasm.

They finally reached third floor and hurried toward well-known cell for them. It was quieter than usual, groans could be heard from time to time.

"How many hours ago was Dementor's shift?" asked Kate

"About ten hours ago." Answered Harold looking at the prisoners.

Kate nodded as they reached the cell. They stopped immediately. Harry was lying motionless on the floor. Knuckles and his knees were bloodied, his face as white as sheet. It took them a fraction of a second as they got into action. Kate hurried in the cell as she screamed at Harold.

"Quickly! Get help!"

Harold quickly started running toward his colleges downstairs, in all of the panic forgetting to send them patronus. Kate quickly went toward Harry hoping that her friend was still alive.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, you can consider this chapter as Christmas gift (maybe a bit too far from Christmas, but I say, it is never late for good wishes and presents!) I know that you have waited a long for story to update, but I have a few more surprises for you! I will most certainly write entire story till February, so it will be completed! Hope that you've enjoyed chapter, everything starts to smooth about the story and I just have to put Kate and William together, I think they are cute together! Now, I'm wondering, do you have any idea where this story is going? I'll soon get you updated on new chapter, till then, stay comfy and in holiday spirit! Wishing you all the best, your E.P.o.A.**

 **P.S. I know I may seem little bit cruel in the story toward Harry, you can blame me for that, but let me tell you that my sister gave me nickname Cruella de Ville because of that! But you must also know that I always have happy ending! Till next chapter...**


	21. Chapter 21

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Ron sat in James's room. Two of Potter boys sat on the bed and listened their Uncle. Both of them looked sceptically at Ron as he told them about the day. They didn't know what to believe. Their Uncle was telling them that their Mother was alive after all and that they had a sister?

Albus was hoping that it was true. Since he was a year old when everything happened, he doesn't remember either of his parents except stories that Aunt and Uncle told them. And now does that mean that he can have his family back again? And this time he'll have someone younger to play, someone who'll understand him better than his older brother? But also he was scared that this was just a trick, a dream that they're going to wake up soon only to find themselves parentless one more time. He bit his lip as he continued to listen his Uncle.

James was completely another story. Even though his face was neutral on the outside, he had conflict in the inside. He felt, hopeful? But at the same time betrayed, conflicted… he still remembered that night, even though in fragments. He remembered his Mothers lifeless body, father in the court, first few hard weeks with his Aunt and Uncle, Albus screaming for his Mother… a broken man in the cell that he saw not so while ago… it all seemed glued into is mind, unable to erase itself. And now, his Uncle was telling them that their Mother was alive all the time. One part of him was ashamed to think what h was thinking, that this better not be true. If that was the case, why was she away? She could've come home, be here with them, they could be happy family! On the other hand she decided to be away from them and it hurt! It hurt to think that he was betrayed by his own Mother.

"I know its lot to take in, guys. But I promise that I'm telling the truth!" Ron said looking for boys' reaction.

"Are you sure that this is true? Mommy's back?" Al asked in quiet voice.

"It is Al… she's back…" said Ron.

Albus leaped into Ron's lap. His Uncle hugged him and let Albus to take it all in. Ron looked carefully toward James. Boy haven't shown any emotions since Ron told them that Ginny was actually alive. As Ron opened his mouth to speak, James stood up from bed and went toward shelf. He took a book and lied on the bed.

"Jamie-"Ron started but boy interrupted him.

"Can I be alone, Uncle? Please?" James asked in a small voice.

Albus just looked at his brother. Ron silently showed Al to follow him out of the room. As doors closed, James put his book down. He inhaled shakily as he looked at ceiling. It was just too much, too much of everything. Soft meow came from the floor. He looked down, only to see Lou looking up at him. James scooped him and placed knaezle in his lap. Lou settled down and began purring as James gently stroked his fur. Silence was still settled on the room. James didn't know what to think. It was all so sudden… too quick…

Knock shook James out of his thoughtfulness. He looked up to see Teddy standing at the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked.

James nodded. Teddy entered and closed doors behind him. He sat down on James's bed petting Lou for a bit.

"I know James."

"What do you know?"

"I know it's too much to take in. it's still hard to believe for myself." Teddy said.

James didn't answer. He was looking down in his lap. He just couldn't find any words to say. Teddy shifted enough to let James come in the hug.

"It's just…" James tried to explain himself.

Teddy just held him letting James to tell everything that sat on his mind.

"It's just all messed up! I don't know what to think! Why is she alive! Doesn't she love us anymore?! Why didn't she come back?! She's our mommy, why did she leave us?!" James continued to mumble, tears slowly falling down his face.

Teddy just sat and listened. He could understand James's hurt, but also… Uncle Ron tried to explain everything to him and Aunt Hermione. It all seemed mixed up in his head still. Ever since that moment Ron walked thru that door, Teddy could not take his fateful words out of his head.

 _Ginny's alive._

At first he didn't think anything due the shock. The same could be said for Hugo and Aunt Hermione. He suddenly remembered their meeting in the park. He was afraid to think that it could be true. But as time passed truth slowly nestled in his mind. Aunt Hermione quickly collected boys from Aunt Angelina and Uncle George. Rose stayed for a sleepover, Uncle Ron thought that it would be the best if they were alone for today. As they came, Uncle Ron and boys went upstairs in James's room. Both Teddy and Aunt Hermione sat at the kitchen for half an hour while Uncle Ron was giving the news to boys. Albus came down alongside Uncle Ron, but James was nowhere in soon as Albus saw Aunt Hermione, he ran toward her embrace. Teddy knew that something's amiss. Immediately he went toward James's room and found James in current state.

"Jamie…" Teddy started as he looked at young boy in his lap "Have Uncle Ron explained why Ginny was absent?"

James just shrugged. Teddy sighed as he began talking.

"She didn't remember. She thought that she was all alone on the world… if she knew who she really is, I'm sure that she'd come back immediately. Both she and your sister"

James stiffened at the mention of little girl.

"So mum found someone else to be?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think so. Uncle Ron said that Ginny told him that she was pregnant during the attack. To be honest with you, I'm glad she was because… well you don't remember it, but your parents always longed for a little girl. Especially Ginny since she was all alone in a house full of wonderful strong men" James snickered n that as he listened "She's back, Jamie. It's all going to be all right now. You're going to be a family…"

James just smiled at the thought, family… he sat up and hugged Teddy. He smiled as Teddy's usual Turquoise hair changed in black one. He felt Teddy's hand making slow circles on his back.

"Teddy?" James whispered

"Yeah?"

"You're the best godbrother that exists!"

Teddy laughed as he asked.

"Now am I? Don't let Rose hear you, I do not think that you'll survive long enough to apologise."

James just laughed as he snuggled in Teddy's embrace. Neither of the boys saw that someone was looking them at the doors. Ron smile gently as he closed the door them leaving them alone.

* * *

Kate nervously walked outside of a small room where Matron worked. Only thing that held her on her legs was that Harry was still alive, but barely. Dementors took big swing this time. She never saw anyone react like this to them. She was afraid. No, she was terrified. What could be the worst case scenario? Harry not remembering anyone? Being completely unresponsive in comatose state, but still alive… she heard doors of a corridor being opened.

She looked up and saw William coming toward her alongside with Harold. Will quickly hugged her as she melted in his embrace.

"Will, what if Harry's lost, what if he-?" she began to mumble not able to stop herself.

"Hey, hey love. It's going to be ok. If anyone could survive that, it's Harry. Ok? We just need to wait and hope for the best." William said as she scooped her face in his hands.

Kate nodded as she kissed him slowly. Harold cleared his throat making couple split up.

"Should I call Ron?" he asked.

"Yes!" "No!" said both Kate and William at the same time.

"What do you mean by no? William, if anyone has right to know-"Kate began.

"We will call him when Harry is stabilised. Until then, there's no point in giving him more worries. Also he has to take care of a clue." William said leaving no room for objections.

"Do you know what Ron was referring to when he mentioned that clue? Did he say-?" Asked Harold.

"He did not." Answered William "He just said for permission of getting Harry out of Azkaban, nothing else. He asked me not to try to find out what is it, he said it will be clear tomorrow, or better say today."

Kate looked at William's watch that showed midnight. They sighed as they waited. Not a minute has passed as doors opened.

* * *

Albus was lying between his Aunt and Uncle fast asleep. James was asleep with Teddy in his room. It was thirty minutes past midnight. Hermione and Ron were still awake. Neither of them talked, they just watched young boy sleep between them. Hermione looked up at Ron and whispered.

"I may sound selfish, but… I'm going to miss them…"

"I understand" Ron said "But we can still steal them for sleepovers"

Hermione chuckled as she kissed Albus's head. Little boy stirred, but didn't wake up. She looked up at Ron to see him smiling. He came closer and gave her small kiss. Just in that moment, tapping noise was heard from the window. They looked at each other as Ron stood up. Owl was sitting waiting to be let in the house. Ron opened the window and took letter that owl was carrying. Ron quickly took it. Owl was not waiting for Ron to do his reply, she flew away leaving Ron with a letter. Hermione was worriedly watching him, not daring to move and wake Albus up.

Ron opened the letter as he recognised William's handwriting.

 _Harry's out. He's currently under Matron's care, nothing to worry about. We are awaiting the cue tomorrow, William_

Ron sighed as he put letter on the table.

"Harry's out."

Hermione sighed in relief. She smiled as Ron came back in the bed. They both looked down at Albus. Things were going to be different now, things were going to be good.

* * *

Three aurors were standing by the bed. All of them were thankful that things played out the way they did. They couldn't bare what were possible consequences if they didn't take Harry out when they did. Matron told them that it was possible that Harry would not survive another week if he was left inside the walls of Azkaban.

Kate was looking at once handsome face of her fellow college. It was so painful just to think thru what he was going for seven years. She looked at William and then Harold. Both of them had not shown any expressions but she could imagine what things were passing thru their minds right now.

As soon as Matron said that Harry's going to be all right, William went to send Ron a letter. Tomorrow, hopefully, Harry's going to be free man, father hat should stay with his children from the beginning. She didn't want to think how hard it'll be at first. It is a question how much boys remember of Harry. And to live without Ginny, rough time is in front of him, but he'll manage. She knew he will. She came closer and squeezed Harry's hand. It was like she didn't took anything. Harold sighed as he came closer.

"What now?" he asked.

"We wait for tomorrow." William said.

"And what after tomorrow?" Kate said quietly.

"We hope for the best…"

William took Harry's glasses that were placed on the small table next to bed. He could see they were cracked on the left side He chuckled as he repaired them with simple charm and sat them down.

"I wonder how many times I'll repair his glasses." He said.

Harold just shook his head.

"He may be great auror, saviour of the Wizarding world, but with those glasses he's lost case. I remember when I was at the finishing of my training with him. One of many things that I learned from him is to never take off your glasses. Especially around kids!"

"What do you-?" asked Kate while looking at Harold.

"Remember when he had to watch small Teddy? Little guy may be four at the time." said Harold.

"I think I'm lost…" said Kate looking at them.

"You were at the mission" William said remembering the day.

"Harry took Teddy on job. He was working on some small case and was just going thru papers. I remember he was tired that day. He placed his glasses on the table. Little Teddy thought it would be fun if he took his godfather's glasses and run away. He chased Teddy all over the auror office without no one to help him. Not like they wanted to though. I remember him screaming and me and"

"Threaten you that I will not let you pass." said small hoarse voice from the bed.

* * *

Next morning came quickly. James was preparing to come down for a breakfast as he heard knocking at the door. He turned just in time to see Albus coming in. Albus gave him little smile as he held doorknob.

"May I?" he asked quietly.

James nodded. Albus closed the doors after him. He just stood there and watched James.

"You need anything?" James asked.

The other boy shook his head and then looked at his feet. Ames sighed and came closer to his brother. They both hugged as James kissed Albus.

"I thought you are too big to give kisses! That's what you say to Auntie all the time!" said Albus chuckling at James.

"Let this be our little secret? Ok?" James asked Albus.

He nodded against his brother's chest. James looked down at him and asked.

"Is breakfast ready?"

Albus nodded but James could see that something's bothering him. He knew exactly what was on Albus's mind.

"Uncle Ron's…?"

Albus nodded. So that was it, the moment of truth. Their Uncle went to bring Mommy home. James nervously put his socks on and went downstairs alongside Albus. Teddy and Auntie Hermione were already eating. James could see smile that was on Teddy's face, smile that clearly showed how excited Teddy is. James smiled as his and Teddy's looks met. Both boys sat at the table.

"James?" he heard Aunt's voice.

James looked up at her as she went forward and hugged him. Hermione looked at him and placed gentle hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" James only nodded on it.

She kissed his temple as she stood up. She knew that it won't be long since they came back. He only needed to obliviate all doctors and nurses. But still it was Ron. Hermione sighed.

It was almost 40 minutes since Ron left. He should be back by now. Hugo could see that his mother was worried. It took him entire night to let it all settle down. He was happy for his cousins. They could have a family again. Hugo smiled as he took another bite of his eggs. But there was his family and his Dad still hasn't come back. He could see Kneazle walk around table. His mother was looking at Lou with non-approving look on her face. He could also see Albus secretly giving Lou a bit of a bacon when Hugo's mother had her back turned. More minutes have passed and they still waited. Finally they heard voice entering the house.

"Bloody social worker, of course that I have forgotten her! Luckily we don't have one of those here!" Ron said.

"Ron, we got it solved, that's what matters." Said the other voice, female one.

James and Albus both turned their heads toward the entrance. Suddenly, into the kitchen three most awaited persons entered alongside a small girl. After Ron, a woman entered in the room. She had so familiar flame like red hair, so familiar warm brown eyes. Both Albus and James just looked at her. First to stand up was Teddy. He ran toward her as she caught him in a strong hug, but her eyes never left two small boys. Teddy moved from her. He was looking between her and the boys. No one moved.

"MOMMY!" Albus screamed suddenly running toward Ginny.

Ginny welcomed him in a embrace. She was holding him so close it seemed she'll never let him go. Ginny kissed top of his head letting small body melt into her.

"I love you my baby, I love you so much!" she whispered al happy tears fell down her cheeks.

Albus just squeezed his hands even more, like he feared his mother may gone missing again. Ginny looked up at James. Eleven year old boy just stood there just looking at her. Finally he spoke in small voice.

"Mommy?"

She nodded as James leaped toward her and joined his brother in arms were both of them belonged.

* * *

 **AN: And here I am, watching the Goblet of Fire and writing new chapter... I'm sorry to tell you that we only have two more chapters left... It will be hard to say goodbye from this story, but as one chapter ends, new one opens. Now we won't get too emotional, as I said we still have two more to go, and I probably will be writing some of the missing moments of the story! But for now, have a good time while reading and I'll be retiring for a night (it left only thirty minutes till midnight here). See you soon, your E.P.o.A.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance...**

* * *

Kate turned around as she saw doors of an Auror office open. She saw Ron entering along with a cloaked figure. He whispered something to the figure which only nodded. Her eyes narrowed as they came closer to her. She shifted on her seat as they came closer. Neither of them took notice of the aurors that were watching them. Kate sent one quick glance before she looked toward Ron he was having his hands behind his back and shifting all the time. Kate could tell immediately that he was nervous, but determined look on his face surprised her.

"Is everything all right Ron?"

"Yeah, it's good." He said.

"Who's that?" Kate asked looking toward cloaked figure.

Ron took deep breath and answered.

"The clue that I was talking about. Where's Harry?" he asked.

Kate looked once again toward the figure that stood just a bit behind Ron. It seemed that he or she was listening closely. She turned once again toward Ron as she stood up.

"He's in the infirmary. We had hard night" suddenly both Ron and figure tensed "But he's fine now. Probably sleeping." She assured them.

Figure breathed out showing clear relief. Kate took more interest toward mysterious person as time passed.

"Could you tell me who exactly this is?" she asked more firmly.

"Not here…" he quietly declined her and continued quietly "But in Wills office I may."

Kate went toward office closely followed by weird duo. She felt uncomfortable as she knew that someone unfamiliar was walking behind her back. But Ron was with that person, so that means he or she was trustworthy? She lightly shook her head as they came in front William's office. Inside, voices could be heard. She knocked lightly which caused sudden silence. Doors opened showing Robert standing there.

"Hey Kate!" he said lightly looking toward Ron and cloaked figure "What's going on?"

"Why don't you come inside and we'll explain everything. Robert, you may go." Said William from the office.

Robert once again looked at all of them and left the office. The doors closed behind him as silence fell on the office. Both William and Kate were looking at the mysterious figure not hiding their curiosity. Ron was looking at William.

"What's wrong with Harry?" he asked firmly.

"Matron said that we got him on time." Suddenly figure intake sharp breath.

"Is that your clue?" William asked pointing toward figure.

"It is. You may remove hood now." Ron said smiling.

Mysterious person reached for a hood and took it. Person hesitated only for a second and then pulled hood down. Both William and Kate paled at the site of a person that revealed herself. William quickly pointed his wand at her while Kate stood petrified. Person that was thought to be long dead stood in front of them looking very alive. William kept his wand steady, but there could be seen fear in his eyes.

"Kate check Ron for an Imperius" he said firmly.

"William-"started Ron but Will stopped him.

"Kate, for Merlin's sake, check Ro-"

"William. It's me. I know you don't belive me-"

"Shut up!" William roared "You are not Ginny! She's dead!"

She stood as she astonished saw a single tear slide down his cheek. She smiled gently.

"I am. I'm that small girl that you used to throw into the pond during summer. Small girl that used to chase you and Bill all around the Burrow. I know that you're his friend ever since Hogwarts. And you were the one that used to pick Bill up on his own mistake placing that cursed hat from Brazil on his head. It's me William. Just let me explain everything" she said in calm voice, gentle smile still present.

William slowly put his wand down, his face ashen. Kate only got a shade paler but showed no more reaction. William opened his mouth but not a sound came out. Ron chuckled.

"Well, you broke them sis…" he joked.

"At least they hadn't faint like you did" she replayed playfully.

William quickly went toward her and warped her in a bear like hug. Ginny hugged him back letting him to convince himself that it's really her. He only let one grateful sob out. Ginny kissed him sisterly in a cheek looking at him. Suddenly Kate ran toward Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny could feel Kate's shaking which caused Ginny to hug her tighter. Hug eased, but Kate still held her hands around her.

"How?" asked William, huge smile pasted to his face.

"Long story. The one that I'd like to tell in Smith's office." Ginny said looking up at him.

"Liam's? What does it have to do with him?" asked confused Kate.

"Everything. We'll tell you everything, but not here. And William, I must have permission for Liam's arrestment for attempt of murder."

"What?!" Kate suddenly said.

"We'll explain. Just say yes Will, otherwise I cannot do anything!" Ron pleaded looking at William with a hard stare.

William just looked at him. He took a deep breath as he said.

"I just hope that you know what you're doing."

Ron smiled as Ginny pulled her hood once again. Ron reached toward a vial on the shelf, Veritaserum. William nodded as he reached toward the doors. Before he could open them, Ron spoke to him.

"Someone should bring Robert also. He's as guilty as his father is, how about arresting him also?

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Kate.

"He is, just trust us, please" Ginny said quietly.

Kate nodded as doors opened. As they left the office someone shouted behind them.

"RON!"

They turned around and saw Harold running toward them. He send one curious glance before he shifted his attention back to Ron.

"I was just visiting Harry. He already looks much better. What a few hours outside of Azkaban can do, huh? But he asked for you. He'd like to see you." Harold said in one breath smiling widely.

Ginny looked toward Ron it could be seen how much she wanted to run toward infirmary, toward Harry. Kate saw that as she turned toward them.

"I'll bring him at Liam's office and explain everything to him. Harold, could you please" she looked toward Ginny who nodded "Could you please arrest Robert also? Please, believe us! And bring him I Liam Smith's office." she added seeing surprised look on his face.

"Fine… can I know what's happening or I'll find out soon enough?"

"You'll find out soon" Ron answered.

Harold nodded as he went searching for Robert. Kate nodded and went toward infirmary. William, Ron and Ginny went toward first floor in the Ministry of Magic. No one spared them a second glance. Like it was normal to see such group walking. They walked next to reception table as they stepped in front of the office. Ron knocked.

"Come in" said Liam from the inside.

Three of them entered. Liam sat at his desk looking thru some of the papers. He looked up and saw good known group in front of him. He inhaled deeply as he rolled his eyes. He put papers down and looked toward Ron.

"What now Weasley?"

"I finally proved that Harry's innocent."

"I doubt it" Liam replied giving him fake smile.

""Just you hope. Gin?"

At the name Liam looked toward Ron confused. As Ginny put her hood down Liam looked toward her in surprise. He looked quickly at Ron and William putting his look back on Ginny. Ron smiled satisfied knowing that Smith can't do anything to reject him. Finally Liam spoke in quiet voice full of hate.

"You're dead!"

"I'm pretty much alive as you can see Smith. Your plan got a bit out of hand."

Liam opened his mouth to answer but doors opened. Harold came inside suddenly stopping as he saw Ginny. Robert, who had his arms behind his back just stared at her. Ginny looked at him with hard thaare as she said.

"I should thank you. But how truthful it will be, I do not know…"

"How are you here?" he asked her.

"Memory charm started to fade since Sophie died." Ginny answered and Robert flinched at mention of a Sophie's name.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?! I DEMAND THAT YOU EXPLAIN TO ME!" screamed Liam deciding that he finally had enough.

Everyone looked toward now red-faced Liam Smith. He was standing pointing him wand toward Ginny. William quickly stood in front of her his wand high. William, not looking toward Ron just nodded stepping closer.

"Liam Smith, you are under arrest under for attempter murder of Ginny Potter and leading of an illegal organisation because of breaking the basic rights of underage magical children. I have the clearance of head of the Auror office for an Arrestment." Ron said pointing his wand toward Smith.

"And where are the proofs, evidences?" Liam asked giving them cheeky smile.

Ron smiled as he placed few sheets of paper in front of him. Every possible evidence, clue, even rumours were present. William nodded as his wand didn't move. Smith just looked toward papers, looking at them just for a second. Then he raised his look toward Ginny, now hatred present in his eyes.

"How are you alive?" he asked quietly.

Ginny just looked toward Robert giving Smith an answer. Liam's wand was still pointed toward Ginny, but his attention was now on Robert. Young man was now looking toward his father, his skin paler as seconds passed.

"I gave you one task. One simple task and you couldn't do it! I knew it was a mistake! What was I thinking in letting that stupid girl going with you! She was the one who-"

"She wasn't…" interrupted Robert, his look on the floor.

"What?!" asked Smith.

"It was my idea to leave her alive. Sophie wanted to do the job. She even stunted James proposing to get rid of him but-"

"WHAT?!" shouted Ron suddenly pointing his wand toward Robert, following by Ginny who glared with him with such intensity that it hurt like real curse.

"But I said no! I just couldn't do it…"

"And how is she alive? I saw the corpse, I remember it just like it was yesterday! And they identify killing curse used on the body. How do you explain that?" asked William trying to get as many informations as possible.

"There's a spell. Dark one, so simple that no one would ever think of it. It was invented… by…" he suddenly shut up looking at his father.

Liam's eyes hardened as he was looking at Robert. He took one deep breath, but before he could say anything Harold spoke.

"Smith did it. He made that spell."

Robert just nodded, letting his head to fall down. Ron swallowed hard as he said.

"What does that spell do?"

"It makes replica of a person on which spell is directed. But that replica is shown dead. It has all properties of human being. That's how we…"

"Collected your workers and managed to take children without making fuss with so many missing's" finished William disgusted.

Robert nodded as he continued.

"Sophie wanted to finish the job. But I couldn't do it. I stunned her and preformed the spell. We quickly took her away from the house making a portkey just in time when Harry came home. We quickly used potion that is supposed to recreate memories. Sophie did that. I had to come back on the crime scene. As everything was done, I came back to Sophie. I… she… She told me that you were pregnant. We got the plan that would keep all of us safe. Sophie took you to America."

Suddenly Ginny interrupted him continuing the story.

"Then I woke in America. Amnesia, not remembering single thing about myself, only leaning on a person that claimed to be my friend. I thought that my entire family was dead. And on top of it I was pregnant. Then I needed to find someone that-"

"I know and I'm sorry! I know with what kind of monster you had to live!"

"Monster is small word! Gabe was so much more than that! He abused both Lily and me! And you know it! I know you do! Sophie wrote you! Since he found out that we are not like him he took every possible way to make my life living hell. Only good thing that Sophie did was getting rid of that monster!" Ginny said, her voice hard and cold.

"How did you-?"

"I'm not stupid Robert!"

Silence fell on the office. Ron just stared at the Robert. How could he be so stupid? Robert worked with them ever since beginning. No one would suspect him to get all possible informations right into Smith's lap. That's how he found out about his clues. That Christmas he saw board that showed him Ron's progress. That's how threats started, that's how Liam found out.

"That Christmas… you told Liam."

Robert only nodded as Ron rushed toward Robert. Harold managed to step in front of Robert to stop Ron just in time.

"Ron! For the name of-"

"No I won't! You are the one who led my family into fear and hiding! Do you realise what it brought to us! "Ron roared as Harold barely could hold him back.

"Ron. Stop…" said Ginny placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ron just stood and glared at Robert.

"What then?" asked William.

"Accident happened. Sophie couldn't give Ginny any more portions of potion that made her forget her life as Ginny Potter. Memories began to come back I guess…"

"I felt strong pull toward London. So I decided to take LIily for a trip. Sophie always said no for a trip to Great Britain. She told me that it brought too many bad memories for her and by that logic, I was also forbidden for visiting. Now I know why that is. They would recognise me." Ginny continued.

"Then memories came back and you've ended up at the hospital. I found you and here we are…" Ron said looking at Ginny "Full circle..."

"Full circle" repeated Ginny.

William came step clones. Neither his nor Liam's wand moved. Still looking at Liam, William continued.

"How's Liam connected? Why'd he want revenge on Harry?"

"Harry's case was illegal organisation that used underage witches and wizards. Harry managed to get close enough to finding Liam when he had enough. First threatening letters, which didn't work, then murder of a person that Harry loves, Ginny." Ron explained "My source gave me pointers toward him. Lime, Pocahontas, Wizengamot and the Daily Prophet edition from date that follows the date of a trial. Perfect pointers that show toward person in the centre, Liam Smith. Person who stubbornly declined Harry's innocence no matter what I did. But sooner or later cat would be out of the bag, wouldn't you say Smith?"

Liam just stared at Ron. For a second it seemed like time stopped. Suddenly, three voices shouted at the same time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"PROTEGO!"

"SUTPEFY!"

Liam slumped on the floor under the influence of a stunning curse as William used shield to protect Ginny from a killing curse that rush straight at her. She just stood as Ron came closer to her, his wand still pointed at Liam. He took deep breath as he said.

"It's over…"

Ginny shakily breathed out as she felt William placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Mum… dad…" she said "They don't know. We managed to tell Bill and Fleur and to George and Angelina, but what of the others?"

"Let me handle it. Maybe you can wait here with-"

As Ron finished, doors of the office opened. Everyone turned around as they saw a surprise. Harry was standing there, his thin and pale figure looking even smaller as his eyes fell on person that was thought to be long dead. Ginny just stared at thin, worn out Harry that stood in front of her. If she didn't know it was him, she would never recognise him. His hair laid limply on his shoulders, skin was pale and like it was right on bones. Only thing that was the same about him were bright green eyes that shined with so many emotions. She felt gentle smile creeping on her face as she said.

"Hey…"

* * *

 **AN: And only thing that remains is an Epilogue... I just want to thank all of you that stayed with me living thru this story and patiently waiting for a new chapter... Love you all, your E.P.o.A.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Dedicated to my sister... The one who believed in story and gave it a chance... and to all of you who stayed till the end...**

* * *

Time has passed…days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Cold November wind was blowing outside. If there was any more leafs left, wind blow them away leaving bare branches. Every few moments few rain drops would fall making people wearing their umbrellas all the time. Humble house at the end of the street didn't seem any different than the others, but people can mistake. Inside of the house was warm, nice atmosphere that would warm anyone up. But silence was the last thing that could be present in the house. Shouts of two young children could be heard.

"MUM!"

"DAD!"

Upstairs, in the bedroom, couple only chuckled at screams from the downstairs.

"I guess Albus took last pancake…" said the man trying to straight up his pelerine, but failing miserably.

"I guess… It's interesting how quickly they got used on each other… I'm impressed!" said redhead woman straightening man's collar.

Harry smiled at Ginny bending to give her a kiss. It has been almost 5 months since family was reunited. Harry still remembered shock and denial that came after Kate told him. He screamed on her, thought that he has finally gone mad… but when he saw her, it was like world stopped. It was amazing. First few hours are blurry due all of the shock and emotions. He could just remember her smile and warm brown eyes that he thought he'll never see again. He felt like he could produce the most powerful patronus ever despite of all those years in the Azkaban. And then another shock came with a knowledge that he has little girl. At that moment it all seemed too much, but now he couldn't imagine his life without his favourite four…

If anyone would compare his state now and five months ago, he'd notice how much Harry recovered. Once man that was only skin and bone now was slowly returning to his previous state. His now short hair was back in ti's uncontrollable state. Green eyes behind round glasses shined brightly than ever. Right now he was dressing in working clothes preparing for his first day at work. He was back at auror's duty.

First few days after Liam Smith's arrestment were busy ones. He'll always remember reunion of Weasleys with their daughter. Molly could not calm herself for four hours straight, but Arthur surprised everyone with reaction. They hadn't seen him cry like that ever since Ginny's and Fred's funeral. That night they spent in the Burrow with children at Ron's and Hermione's. Harry hadn't been forced into going for another trial. Liam got lifetime in Azkaban while Robert got pardon from Wizengamot with his dismissing from auror position. The organization has been stopped and as many young witches and wizards that has been away from their parents came back. Next shock that came was meeting with his children. Gin told him that she has been pregnant at the moment of the attack. He has a daughter! Something that both he and Ginny longed. His little Lily. He knew that he must have scared them with his ghost like appearance, but as Albus slammed into him giving the strongest hug, Harry's last wall that has been built in Azkaban fell. Since that day, he spent as much time with them as possible. Ginny was right, as much as Lily looks like her, Lily's personality was completely Harry's. It took them about five months to recover from horrors that they all went thru. There are still some wounds that need to heal, there always are. He decided to return to auror office. He was surprised how many of people that he knew were supportive about that. Ginny came back as Daily Prophet reporter. He could still remember clearly how big reaction of a wizarding world was when they have learned the truth. Their pardon, he knew, could not fix everything that his family went thru, but both He and Ginny decided to let it pass and continue with their lives.

September first came, James was all ready for Hogwarts. He could not explain how proud he was of his two oldest. Teddy helped James as much as he could with cases and getting around the castle. Invisibility cloak was laying inside wardrobe patiently waiting for James. Harry decided that he'd still wait to give him that gift. As soon as he remembered all of thing that he did as eleven year old boy with cloak he immediately decided to wait for a little while.

"There, now that my type of an auror" said Ginny looking pleased about her work.

"Now is it?" Harry asked smiling down at her.

She just smiled as she kissed him again. Harry warped his hands around her while she melted into both kiss and embrace. Their kiss was interrupted by loud voices from downstairs.

"MUM! ALBUS TOOK LAST PANCAKE THAT I SAID WAS MINE!"

"DID NOT! YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT PANCAKE BEING YOURS!"

"Now to take care of the children" murmured Ginny shaking her head.

She tried to turn around and go downstairs but Harry still had his hands around her. She smiled as she looked into his bright emerald eyes.

"Harry, if we do not get downstairs in a few seconds, I think that out children might-"

"Have I ever told you how grateful I am about all of this?"

"You might have a few times…" she said smiling.

"I do not know where I would have been if…"

"It's ok now…" she said, her hand on his cheek "It's alright now…"

Harry smiled hugging her closer.

"DAD!"

Harry sighed letting Ginny out of embrace. Ginny smiled at his reactions as they went toward doors of aster's bedroom.

"Now let's take care of our Blast Ended Skrewts"

"Harry!" Ginny said hitting his arm as he laughed.

Ginny shook her head as they went toward kitchen. Inside Lily and Albus sat opposite to each other glaring. Between them stood empty plate where pancakes were placed. As soon as they saw their parents come inside the kitchen they started talking.

"Mum tell Lily that she does not have her name written on pancake, so that means that I can take last piece as much as I please!"

"Daddy, tell Albus that he always take last piece! And if he wanted it, he should have taken it sooner!"

Ginny and Harry just looked at each other. Ginny could see that Harry loved all of his children, but Lily had special spot for him. She was Harry's little flower that he'll protect in coldest day. Lily was great help at Harry's therapy from Azkaban. She remembered one occasion two weeks after their reuniting. Harry had nightmares every night, it reminded Ginny of fatal days after Battle of Hogwarts. An hour could not pass without waking up from horrid nightmare. At one night, the worst one yet, children decided to take actions. They came in the bed snuggling close to their father which made Harry to sleep entire night for a first time. Since then, unknowingly to then, someone would snuggle in their bed helping their parents to get as much sleep as possible. Mostly, when one of them woke up, they'd take child to bed. Mostly it was Lily. Ginny was surprised how Lily took Harry in, like he was with her since she was in diapers. Ginny was so happy for bond between Lily and her father. She could not explain it, she'd say it's a miracle.

Ginny took plate with pancakes that stood next to sink. She showed it to Lily and Albus making them blush. Harry grinned as he went to kiss Lily's and Al's head. He took his plate and began his breakfast. He looked at Lily and Al as they took more pancakes. Ginny tok her seat next to Harry as she spoke.

"You've ate all of the pancakes that I placed on the table and it's not enough? Have your Uncle Ron spoiled you?"

"In our defence, they are yummy!" said Albus.

"Nice save" commented Harry.

Albus smiled as he continued his breakfast. Lily looked up.

"Daddy, could you help me with math when you'll be back? I do not understand one math problem."

"Of course, I'm sure that we'll get it" he said winking at her.

"If not, Mommy will solve it! She can solve anything!" said Lily smiling innocently.

"Are you saying I not good in math?" said Harry feigning pouting.

"No I'm saying that Mommy's better!"

Ginny had enough as she started laughing hard. Harry looked at her sticking out his tongue. That resulted with even more laugh around the table.

"Very mature I must say…." They heard voce.

Harry looked up to see Ron looking at them. He was also in his auror robes. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"Lily said that Ginny's better than me in math!"

"Well admit it finally, because that is true!" Ron said siting down next to Lily. He hissed her temple as he said.

"Smart Uncle's girl like her Mother."

Harry rolled his eyes as he took pancake from his plate.

"See that you are all ready for today" said Ron looking up at Harry.

"As ready as I can be…."

"You'll do great" said Ginny looking at him.

Harry shrugged as he took another bite only to leave his breakfast laying on the plate in front of him. Ginny leaned and kissed him as they heard disgusted voice of Albus.

"Yuck! Mom, dad no!"

Lily laughted at her brother's reaction while Ron only grinned. It was so different since Ginny came back. He wasn't complaining, he could not be happier with both Ginny and Harry here. It was simply a miracle. To reunite separated family. He remembered how horrible Harry was looking first few weeks. Even now it sends chills thru his spine as he remembered. The house was quiet. Well, quitter than usual. Having four children for seven years did left an impact. Both he and Hermione got used to loud voices, shouting and many accidents when game got out of control. But to say that they hadn't seen each other was a lie. Longest period of not seeing each other were two days. And Lily quickly took her liking toward all of her Aunts and Uncles. She was a miracle for all of them, like little Hugo was. Their little miracles quickly became best of friends. Even young Leo took quick liking of her. Little Lily helped Harry with his recovery, she simply was miracle. If anyone told him that this would be the ending of such hard and exhausting story, he'd probably hex the person by mention of Ginny. It was a miracle, to be allowed to have second chance…

He was surprised how quickly everything settled like nothing have happened. They were once again happy family that they should have been. Ginny's hand was back on the clock in the Burrow, they all came to conclusion that the hand fell down since Ginny changed her identity with no memories of her previous life. Life changed for all of them. Case that occupied Ron for seven years got him exhausted. He has been thinking for a long time about something. He has spoken with his brother about it. It surprised him how welcoming he was. Ron hadn't still mentioned anything to Hermione. He didn't know how to do it. But he decided to wait for a bit more not wanting to bother people, they all had big plans in four more months with wedding of Kate and Will. He could wait.

"So, how are James and Leo bearing Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Well enough. They somehow managed to get into detention for being out of bed while the crew was out for a quite some time. Midnight visit to kitchens!" said Ginny not looking quite pleased.

"I guess it's like father like son" commented Ron smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus now listening closely.

"Nothing for your ears" sad Harry "Maybe I'll tell you one day when you are older"

"How older?!"Lily asked pouting.

"Lot bigger than both of you are now!" replayed Harry.

"And when will I hear that story?" asked Ginny looking at both Harry and Ron.

"I may tell you one day" said Harry smiling.

Ginny only smiled as she took one sip of her tea. Ron stood up and looked toward Harry.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be, I guess…" answered Harry standing up.

"You'll do great dad!" said Albus seeing Harry being nervous.

Harry smiled as he ruffled Al's hair. Al hugged Harry giving his more reassurance. Harry kissed Ginny and placed small kiss on top of Lily's head as he and Ron prepared to leave. Ginny called behind him.

"Harry, I may go to see Sinclairs later, so if I'm not home you can know."

"Say hello to them from me" Harry called back.

He went toward living room to use Floo but Ron stopped him. Harry looked questionably at him.

"Could we take a walk for a while? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure mate" Harry said as they went toward doors.

They have exited the house. Both of them looked up at sky to see clouds swirling looking like it might have get rainy any minute. But Ron didn't look concerned with it. At first they have been quiet. Harry didn't know what Ron wanted to say, it scared him for a bit. What could have been so important to have big talk about?

"Are you ready for new victories in the job?" Harry asked trying to break the tension.

Ron sighed as he spoke quietly.

"I need to tell you something…"

Harry looked worriedly toward Ron.

"I've been thinking something, it went ever since seven years ago but with all of events that happened, I didn't have time to think properly about it. I just wanted justice for both of you. But now, I've done it. I've proved that you're innocent, my job is done here."

"What are you saying Ron?" Harry asked worry growing minute after minute.

Ron placed his hands inside his pockets. As wind was blowing around them making their pelerines swirling around them. Harry stopped as they came at the end of the street. Ron sighed once more as he said to Harry.

"I'll be quitting as an auror"

Harry just stood and stared at Ron. As much as he has been reviled that everything with family is alright, he has been surprised with the answer. That was one of the last things that he has been thinking about. He just stood quietly looking at Ron. Ron immediately began to excuse himself.

"I mean, I love being an auror and everything, but there's risk. And to be honest I'm not so much of an auror, you see how slow I was with your case, you would have finish it way too sooner than me! And I cannot do it anymore, I-"

"Ron!" Harry interrupted his blabbering.

Ron looked toward Harry. He has been so scared of Harry's reaction on his proclamation. He looked in his eyes ready to hear how disappointed Harry was, how bad of a friend Ron was being so cowered, so stupid that it took him so long to solve a case. Suddenly Harry spoke.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I knew that-"

"Ron, I'm asking about what you want. It's your life."

Ron inhaled and nodded.

"Yes, I want that. I think my auror part of life is over."

"Then do it! It's your life as I said. You are the one in charge!" said Harry smiling.

"You are not angry at me? Disappointed, are you not going to say that I'm bad friend?!"

"What gave you the idea that I'm going to say it?!" asked Harry shocked.

"I, I don't-"

Ron turned around and began walking. Harry hurried after Ron stopping him.

"Ron, does Hermione know?" he asked.

Ron shook his head as he looked down. Harry felt one drop falling on his face but ignored it.

"What will she say? You don't know how nervous I am about telling her…"

"I'm sure that she'll be as supportive as I am. Does anyone else know?"

"George"

"Why would you…?" asked confused Harry.

"I've been thinking about getting into job with George. He has been always saying how hard was for him working all alone and to be honest, job as an auror is very risky. I need a break."

"And job with George isn't? Are we talking about the same person?" said Harry laughing.

"You're right" said Ron finally smiling "So should I go with it?"

"Of course! Do whatever you think is right! When did you plan to retire?"

"After William and Kate's wedding. I do not want to burden Will with everything. When lovebirds are back from honeymoon, I'll tell him. If I survived all those years in the department, I think I'll survive few more months."

Ron felt like great burden was lifted from his back. Now he only needed to break the news to Hermione and it will be fine. Maybe Harry was right, she would be supportive! He felt few more drops of rain falling down. He looked toward Harry.

"Shall we apparate?"

"I think that's good idea"

Both of them turned around on the spot as they disappeared in thin air. Seconds later, in front of big wooden doors, two cracks boomed. Harry and Ron hurried toward them entering inside. They have entered the atrium that has been full of witches and wizards. It seemed like one simple day at the Ministry of Magic. Ron and Harry entered small corridor that had staircase. They began walking six floors down. They both decided that it would be the best if they took this route. Harry didn't want to be in a crowd that would look at him like he's from another planet. Slowly they have exited small corridor and went into big spaced hall. Ron looked toward Harry. He seemed nervous. It was understandably. This is the first time in seven years that he's back here for work. What would others think of him? New cadets? All of those that heard horrid things that everyone believed Harry did. Ron patted him friendly on his back. Harry nervously smiled. Suddenly, door slam and squeal could be heard from the doors that led to auror department. Harry looked confused toward Ron.

"What's happening?" Harry asked confused.

Ron just smiled suddenly looking excited.

"Ron?"

"Just go inside!" he said pushing Harry forward.

Looking once more toward Ron, Harry opened the doors. Bang awaited him. Every single auror that has been in the department in the moment began clapping and cheering. Harry stood speechless. Ron, who stood next to him had big smile on his face looking quite pleased. Harry could see all of his colleges standing and greeting him. In front of the group stood those closest ones. Kate stood next to William, leaning for a bit toward him, Harold stood next to them looking like Christmas came earlier. He even saw Kingsley standing in front smiling toward Harry.

"Welcome back mate" Ron said.

Harry smiled. He felt like the happiest person in the world. This was it. His life was becoming normal again. He could finally say those two words that everyone would believe in. He said quietly.

"I'm innocent"

* * *

 **AN: The end...**

 **Guys, I cannot tell you how emotional I am right now. I've finally done it! The story is finished! After all there time I've done it. I cannot explain you how wonderful feeling is to write last letter of a story, how completed I feel right now. I can't say enough thanks for being with me till ending. Now, one important thing! I've started posting this story on website called Dreame, so if you have account or if you want, you can support me with a story there. Right now 18th chapter is out. I'd be very grateful if you decide to support me there. I will continue to write more stories, but right now, I'll be concentrating on my school ad my novel that I'm working on right now. If you have any ideas about new stories, or if you want he to write some unseen moments from I'm innocent, you can write in the Reviews or PM me! Once again than you so much for being here for the story.**

 **Signing out, your E.P.o.A.**


End file.
